Don't Be Scared
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: AU Sakura transfers to the University of Hong Kong to start over from her life in Japan. There, in Hong Kong, she meets new friends and enemies. SS & ET LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER IS UP Sakura and Syaoran get a chance to talk...but are interrupted again.
1. A New School Means New Friends

Don't Be Scared By: 

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

Hi everybody! I'm back with an AU S+S fic and there is also E+T! This does not have any Sakura/Clow Cards and Star Key in it. Heck, it doesn't even have Kero in it! (Kero: NANI!?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU? ~*~Cutie Blossom~*~: Gomen nasi Kero, but I didn't need you for this fic. You did great in "Where fore art thou, Syaoran?" though! Kero: *blushes* Arigato.) Arigato to everyone who reviewed "Where fore art thou, Syaoran?". You guys and gals are the best! Hope you enjoy this story as well! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Cardcaptor Sakura character even if I wanted to! I'm too freaking broke! 

Okay, on with the story! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now settle down everyone," the teacher said trying to calm down his college students. "We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome a new student to the city of Hong Kong as well as to our school, Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura, taking that as her cue, slid the door open and walked into the classroom. She slightly thanked kami-san that she only had to walk into the classroom like this for her first period of the day.

Sakura was about the age of twenty and is now attending the University of Hong Kong in, of course, Hong Kong. Her home city _was_ Tomoeda, Japan but due to problems, her and her family moved to Hong Kong to get away from the mess that they had in Tomoeda and also for Sakura to attend school at the University Hong Kong. Sakura's family, consisting of only her brother, Touya, and her father, Fujitaka, were happy to get away from Japan and into a new city.

Sakura had long auburn hair that was down to her waist and had piercing emerald eyes, but instead of laughter and happiness that used to fill her eyes when she was young, they were filled with sadness and looked like she was about to cry any moment. 

As Sakura opened the door and walked into the classroom, everyone in the class looked at the auburn haired girl, who looked shy and sad. 

As Sakura walked in front of the class, a certain chocolate colored haired boy caught her attention but once there eyes locked with one another, she looked down, thinking that the floor was much more interesting at the moment.  

Syaoran Li watched the girl as she looked down at the ground. He felt something from the girl, but wasn't sure just exactly what it was. 

_'She's cute,'_ he thought. _'I'll give her that much, but what exactly is it about her that is so…oh I don't know…unique?'_

Syaoran Li was also twenty years old with the messiest chocolate brown hair and the most loving amber eyes you have ever seen. He was in his sophomore year at the University, as is Sakura. Hong Kong is also Syaoran's hometown. He has lived in Hong Kong all of his life. Even though he could have lived at his house, Syaoran decided to live in a dorm on the college campus. Syaoran's family was well known in the city of Hong Kong for all of the things that they've done for it. His family was very rich also, but he never showed it. 

Syaoran was also very popular around the college. One of the reasons was because he was the co-captain of the soccer team for the University last year. The captain was a senior year student so he was given the position due to experience and another reason why was because…you all know that he's soooo KAWAII from a girl's point of view. Even though Syaoran was popular with the ladies, he never really cared for them or never really paid attention to them which made him an even bigger prize if you got to be his girlfriend. 

(A.N.: Remember: There is NO Li Clan. The Li Family is just a rich family with all of Syaoran's immediate family in it, which means…no elders! ^o^ Yeah!! Just Yelan Li, the four sisters, and of course there are other people like Meilin as Syaoran's cousin and they are NOT engaged either. They are just really close cousins. Yeah again! ^_^)

As Syaoran looked closer at Sakura, he started to feel sorry for her. She seemed so distant and sad to him. 

_'I wonder why,'_ Syaoran thought as Mr. Ardenson, the math teacher, looked up at his class to look for a good spot for Sakura to sit in.

"Miss Kinomoto," Mr. Ardenson began, "you can take a seat next to Li Syaoran. Mr. Li, please raise your hand."

Syaoran did as he was told and Sakura whispered a very quiet, "Thank you," to the teacher as she walked over to the seat next to Syaoran. 

Syaoran stole a glance at the young girl before he turned his attention back to Mr. Ardenson.

Sakura gently put her backpack on the ground and turned her attention towards the teacher who was started to talk about the lesson plan that day.

"Miss Kinomoto," Mr. Ardenson said, "if you need any help catching up to where we are, I'm sure Mr. Li, right next to you, will help you."

Syaoran nodded his head. "Hai, I would love to help," Syaoran said in Japanese, trying to make Sakura feel better.

Sakura turned her head slightly to look at Syaoran and said a very quiet, "Arigato," to him.

Syaoran smiled over at her. 

"Okay class," the teacher began and continued with the lesson.

Finally after about an hour, the bell rang for the students to get out of the classrooms. 

"Don't forget to study for the test that is taking place next class!" Mr. Ardenson shouted as the students piled out of the classroom.

Sakura picked up her pink backpack and swung it over her shoulder. Just as she was about to leave, a hand held her back. She tensed and turned around to see Syaoran standing there.

Syaoran felt her tense and released her arm. "I just wanted to tell you," he began, "if you do need help, onegai don't be afraid to ask. I live in the Shuji Dorm so just stop by if you need any help. I'd love to help."

Sakura smiled slightly and said an "Okay," before she exited the classroom.

Syaoran watched her as she exited the classroom. _'Was she afraid I'd hurt her?'_ he thought. _'I may be mean, but I'm not THAT mean am I?' _

Syaoran sighed and picked up his green backpack and exited the classroom.

"Hey, Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned to see his best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, walking toward him.

Eriol was also in the same year of schooling as Syaoran and Sakura. He has purple hair that was always neat, unlike Syaoran's messy brown hair, and glasses that didn't make him look like a bookworm, but just plain sexy. 

"Hey, Eriol!" Syaoran said as Eriol caught up with them. "How was class?"

Eriol smirked. "Oh, just great," he said sarcastically. 

"Same here," Syaoran said. "There is a new girl on campus though. Did you know that?"

"No," Eriol said, looking surprised. "And I haven't met her yet? I'm losing my touch!"

Syaoran laughed as they walked to their next class together. 

As they entered History classroom, Syaoran looked over at the teacher's desk and his mouth dropped at what he saw. 

Eriol looked back to see Syaoran's face. "What's the matter, Syaoran?" Eriol asked and then followed his gaze over to the teacher's desk to see non other then a young, auburn haired girl. Eriol turned back to Syaoran. "Is that the girl you were talking about earlier?"

Syaoran nodded his head. "Yeah. She seems sad and unhappy. I was wondering why?" he said as he looked over at her with worry written all over his face.

Eriol smiled. "Has the Little Wolf grown feelings for this girl?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I just feel weird when I'm around her though."

"Like you are in love?" Eriol asked.

"Eriol, drop it," Syaoran said glaring over at his best friend. "I'm not having _those_ feeling for the girl."

"Yet."

"Oh shut up, Eriol," Syaoran said as they both walked over to their seats and sat down. "Have you heard when soccer starts?"

"Yes I have in fact," Eriol said. "Tryouts are next Saturday and we have to go and sign up with the coach. How about we go right after class?"

"Okay," Syaoran said. 

Just then, the bell rang for class to begin and the rest of the class piled in and took their seats. Syaoran watched Sakura as she started to walk towards him and took the empty seat in front of him.

Syaoran leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "So we meet again."

Sakura nodded her head, but didn't say anything. 

Eriol looked at the mysterious girl with interest. _'Syaoran right,'_ he thought. _'She does looks so sad and as if she was going to cry right this minute.'_

"Okay class," the teacher, Mr. Haneoka, said as he stood up and walked to the front of the class. He started to talk about the History of China and the government they used to have. Unknown to him, Syaoran wasn't paying real good attention…okay he wasn't paying attention at all.

_'I really want to know what happened to her to make her so distant,'_ Syaoran thought. _'It's driving me crazy.'_

After about another hour, the bell finally rang to signal that class was over for that day. 

Syaoran smiled. He grabbed his backpack and started to head out of the classroom with Eriol.

"Um…excuse me, Li?" a small voice said behind them.

Syaoran turned to see Sakura standing there. He smiled, trying to show that he wouldn't hurt her. 

"Please, call me Syaoran."

"Oh um…can you tell me where the gym is, Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded his head. "Sure, my friend and I are heading there right now. We can show you directly where it is."

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Syaoran said. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Eriol standing there. 

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" he asked.

Syaoran smacked his forehead lightly. "Where are my manners?"

Sakura giggled quietly.

Syaoran smiled at his achievement. "Kinomoto-san, this is my best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol, this is Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura bowed her head a little. "You can call me 'Sakura'."

Eriol smiled. "And you can call me 'Eriol', Miss Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you. Shall we head on over to the gym?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah."

"Eriol! Syaoran!"

The three of them turned around to see a girl with purple hair down to her waist walking over to them.  
  


Eriol smiled. "Tomoyo!"

"Hi guys!" she said as she caught up with them. Tomoyo looked over at the unfamiliar emerald-eyed girl. "Oh, hello! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji but you can just call me 'Tomoyo'," she said as she reached her hand out to the girl.

Sakura reached her hand over to Tomoyo's and shook it. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, but you can just call me 'Sakura'."

Tomoyo smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Are these two treating you well?" Tomoyo asked, pointing over at Syaoran and Eriol.

"Yes they have!" Sakura said. "They were going to show me the way to the gym, but if this is a bad time, I'll try to find it on my own."

"No," Syaoran said, rather quickly.

"Is your next class Gym, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Sakura said. "I used to be in a lot of sports…back in…Japan so I thought I would take the gym class…here also," she finished slowly.

"Anything wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked with concern.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Sakura said quietly.

"My next class is Gym also," Tomoyo said, deciding that it was probably best to change the subject. "I'm glad that you are in it too because I didn't really know anyone in that class. They are all snobs."

Eriol held up a fist. "If they say one thing to you, Tomoyo, I'll beat them up for you!"

Tomoyo giggled and Sakura smiled. 

"Thank you, Eriol!" Tomoyo said happily.

Eriol blushed. "Well, we've got to stick up for the girls. Right Syaoran?"

"Right!" Syaoran said looking over at Sakura. "Come on you guys or you two," –He pointed to Sakura and Tomoyo—"are going to be late!"

Sakura blinked. "Don't you have another class?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, History was my last class for the day."

"Oh."

Once they arrived at the Gym, Tomoyo and Sakura headed down to the locker room to change and once they were done changing, both of them headed out onto the field. Once they came out, they saw Syaoran and Eriol sitting up on the bleachers.

Tomoyo waved at them and the two boys waved back.

"I bet they had to see the coach to sign up for the soccer tryouts," Tomoyo said to Sakura as they walked over to where the teacher was standing.

"Oh," was all Sakura could say.

"Hi Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo and Sakura turned around to see a girl with long black hair with ruby eyes walk towards them.

"Oh hi, Meilin!" Tomoyo said. "What are you doing in this class?'

Meilin smiled. "I got my schedule changed." –She looked over at Sakura-"Who are you?"

"I'm new here," Sakura answered.

"Meilin is Syaoran's cousin," Tomoyo said.

Sakura gasped. "Oh! Your cousin has helped me out a lot today!"

Meilin smiled. "Syaoran can be like that."—She bowed her head—"My name is Meilin Li."

Sakura bowed her head. "And my name is Sakura Kinomoto, but call me 'Sakura'."

"Call me 'Meilin' then."

_'Mou,' _Sakura thought, _'I'm sure meeting a lot more people then I thought I would today!'_

"So, my cousin is being good to you?" Meilin asked Sakura.

"Yes!" Sakura answered, smiling slightly.

"You must have a good personality then."

Sakura blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Meilin started to explain, "my cousin wouldn't have been so nice to you then. You see he has this weird ability that he can tell when a person is nice. You see those girls over there?"—She pointed to a group of girls who were right in front of the bleachers, trying to get Syaoran and Eriol's attention—"They've been trying to get Syaoran's attention for about two years now, but so far they have failed. Eriol knows that they are there, but he ignores because he has his sights on Tomoyo."

Tomoyo blushed crimson. "Meilin!"

Meilin ignored her and was still looking over at the bleachers at Syaoran and Eriol. She noticed Syaoran was looking straight at Sakura.

Meilin smiled. _'Could Syaoran, MY cousin, have fallen in love at first sight with this girl?'_ she thought to herself.

"It also seems that Syaoran's attention is directed at a certain emerald eyed girl," Meilin said, looking over at Sakura.

Sakura blinked and looked around. "Who?"

Meilin and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

The Gym teacher, Mr. Asuka, blew the whistle and class finally began.

"Okay class," Mr. Asuka said. "Today we are playing soccer, so split into two groups and we'll begin."

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin went on one side with a couple of other girls while the five girls who failed to get Syaoran and Eriol's attention went with the other team with the rest of girls that remained. The game began shortly after that.

Sakura, Meilin, and another sandy blonde haired girl played as forwards while Tomoyo and the rest of the girls played meds and defenders and of course one girl played goalie.

It was decided that Sakura's team would have the ball at kickoff by the coach so he gave the soccer ball to the sandy haired girl to begin the game. The girl kicked the ball over to her left where Meilin was standing at the kickoff. Meilin dribbled it forward and about a quarter of the way, she kicked it to the far right side of the field where Sakura was.

Eriol watched Sakura as she dribbled the ball. He smiled and looked over at Syaoran. "She's pretty good, Syaoran."

"Yeah, I know," Syaoran said, watching Sakura.

Sakura continued to dribble the ball forward towards the goal.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Meilin yelled at her.

Sakura looked behind her to see a brunette haired girl coming at her. Sakura recognized her as one of the girls who were trying to catch Syaoran and Eriol's attention.

Sakura started to dribble the soccer ball faster to try to get away from the girl, but it was no use, the girl was just too fast for her. The brunette haired girl kicked the ball away from Sakura and shoved her to the ground hard.

Syaoran and Eriol stood up from their seats.

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled.

Meilin ran over to Sakura's body to help her up.

Meilin looked over at the girl. "Sarah! Why did you do that?"

Sarah glared at Meilin, who was still trying to help Sakura up. 

"That will teach her to stay away from Syaoran," she said and walked over to the rest of her friends.

Sakura stood up and continued to lean on Meilin for support. She looked over at the Sarah girl. Sakura could see Sarah giggle with her friends, knowing that they were probably talking about her.

Syaoran also saw Sarah giggle with her friends. He could feel his veins fill up with anger._ 'How dare they!'_

Sakura growled and tried to stand and walk around, but all she could do was limp.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said running over to her, "why don't you sit down and rest that ankle?"

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo. "No! Let me teach her something really quick before I rest."

Meilin raised her eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

Sakura's mouth turned into an evil smile. "Don't get mad, get even."—She looked at Meilin—"Please give me the ball. I'll handle the rest."

Meilin and Tomoyo looked at her confused. 

"Okay," Meilin answered.

Mr. Asuka ran over to her.

"Are you okay, Miss Kinomoto?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes."

Meilin walked over to the sidelines and threw the ball in to Sakura. Sakura dribbled the ball past every girl from the other team. It was now down to her, Sarah, and the goalie. Sakura faked to the left, which Sarah actually fell for, and then kicked the ball with all her might towards the goal. The goalie threw her body at the ball…and missed. Sakura scored the first goal of the game.

Sakura jumped into the air with excitement while Meilin and the sandy blonde hair ran towards her looking excited also.

Syaoran smiled and whispered, "Way to go, Sakura."

"Yeah, she did pretty good," Eriol said, as Mr. Asuka stared the game again.

When the game finally ended, Sakura's team won 1-0.

Sakura walked over to Sarah. "Guess that will teach _you_ to not mess with _me_."

Sarah growled and walked away with her friends following.

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and Meilin. "Who is that girl anyways?"

"Her name is Sarah Meeks," Tomoyo answered. "She's an exchange student form North America. She isn't a type of person you should mess with, Sakura."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sakura muttered.

"We've had many people from the states transfer over here to Hong Kong," Tomoyo said. She looked over at the sandy blonde haired girl from earlier. "Hey Molly! Come over here for a second. I want to introduce you to someone!"

The girl ran over to them. "Hi Tomoyo! What did you want?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Hi Molly. I wanted to introduce the other forward that was playing with you. This is Sakura Kinomoto," Tomoyo said, gesturing over at Sakura. "Sakura, this is Molly Parson." 

Molly smiled. "Hello, Sakura. Nice to meet you."

Sakura smiled back. "Nice to meet you too."

"Hey Molly!" someone across the field yelled. "Get your butt back over here!"

"Okay, okay! I'M COMING" Molly yelled back. "HOLD YOUR HORESES!"—She looked back at Sakura—"I've got to get back over there. See ya later!" 

"Bye!" Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meilin said to Molly, who was had started to run back across the field.

"She seems nice," Sakura said.

"She is," Meilin said. "She's one hell of a soccer player also."

"You guys-I mean-girls did great!" someone said behind them.

The girls turned around to see Syaoran and Eriol walking towards them.

"I must say, Sakura," Syaoran said smiling at her, "I'm impressed."

Sakura blushed very slightly. "Thanks, Syaoran."

"Come on," Eriol said grabbing Tomoyo by the hand. "Lets go and get some ice cream. Syaoran and I will buy!"

Syaoran looked over at Eriol. "Who said that I was going to help buy?"

Eriol smiled innocently. "I did!"

"We have to change first, Eriol!" Tomoyo said remembering that the three girls were still in their gym uniform.

Eriol blushed. "Oh yeah! Guess you should."

"You guys can go," Meilin said. "I have a research project due tomorrow that I have yet to finish."

"Shame on you, cuz," Syaoran teased. 

Meilin punched him on the shoulder. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Tomoyo laughed and the three girls back to the school and into the girls' locker room. 

Once they were out of earshot, Eriol turned to Syaoran.

"Is yet now?" he asked the little wolf.

Syaoran looked over at him. "What do you mean by 'yet'?"

"Your feelings."

Syaoran glared at Eriol knowing what he meant. "No! Just drop it! How can I develop feelings for the Cherry Blossom when you keep pestering me about it?"

Eriol shrugged. "I don't know. How?"

Syaoran groaned.

About ten minutes later, Sakura and Tomoyo emerged from the locker room dressed in their normal clothes. The four of them walked over to the ice cream store that was only about 3 blocks away from the University. They all talked about schooling and warned Sakura about Sarah and some of the other girls at the college. 

After five minutes of walking, laughing, and talking, they arrived at the ice cream parlor. Sakura and Tomoyo went right inside giggling after remembering how Sarah's face looked after they won the soccer game. Syaoran went to follow them, but a hand held him back.

"Syaoran," Eriol said. "How about you pay for Sakura and I'll pay for Tomoyo? Sound fair?"

Syaoran nodded his head and said an "Okay," as he and Eriol entered the ice cream parlor. Once they got inside though, they didn't see what they wanted to see. They saw these two guys flirting with Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked scared, but Sakura had a determined look on her face. The guys had their backs to Syaoran and Eriol, but once they spoke, both of them knew who they were.

"Hey, Tomoyo," the guy on the left said. He had short black hair. "Who's your cute friend?"

"Yeah," the other guy said. He had brown hair that was in the style of a bull cut. "Say…I've got an idea. Why don't you guys come with us and we'll have some fun together?" The guy walked over and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

Sakura growled. "Let go of me!"

The brunette haired guy smirked. "Why should I?" Suddenly, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and was thrown towards the door. The door swung open and the brunette haired guy went tumbling out into the parking lot.

"MOROIN!"

The young man gulped. "Syaoran! How's it going old buddy old pal?"

Syaoran gave Moroin one of his famous death glares. "Not so good when I found out that you were hurting a couple of friends of mine."

"We didn't touch Tomoyo!" Morin said in a rush.

"I was talking about both of them!" Syaoran said in a low growl.

"Sorry, Syaoran! We won't do it again!" 

All of a sudden, another boy tumbled out of the ice cream parlor and out into the parking lot with Eriol following. It was the second guy who was flirting with the girls.

"Don't you ever have any respect for women, Nievan?" Eriol yelled at the newly fallen guy.

The guy stood up and dusted himself off. "Yes, I do! We just didn't want the girls to get lonely so we were trying to keep them company."

"By harassing them?" Eriol asked with disgust in his voice.

Nievan smirked. "We weren't harassing them!"

Syaoran changed his glare over to Nievan. "So you say that grabbing a girl by the wrist and telling her to have 'fun' with you isn't harassing?" 

Moroin nodded his head as he got up from the ground. "That's right."

Eriol sighed. "Oh brother."

"Listen you two," Syaoran said. "If I _ever_ catch you harassing the girls again, I will beat the living you-know-what out of you. I'm pretty sure that Eriol will do the same."

Eriol nodded his head. "I will."

"No go on and get out of here before I change my mind and beat the crap out of you right now!" Syaoran shouted at the two guys. The guys glared at Eriol and Syaoran before they walked out of the parking lot.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other and smiled.

"Well done, my friend," Eriol said, giving Syaoran a high five.

"Same to you, pal," Syaoran said.

Syaoran and Eriol walked into the ice cream parlor again. They were met with two girls throwing their arms around them saying, "Thank you," many times.

"That was great, Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed, not releasing her arms from Eriol's neck. She didn't seem to notice that Eriol's face was turning bright red.

"Same goes for you, Syaoran!" Sakura said, also not releasing her hold on Syaoran's neck. "Arigato…er…I mean Thank you. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when that guy got a hold of my wrist!"

Syaoran blushed very lightly. "It was nothing, Sakura!"

Eriol smiled after seeing Syaoran's blush although it was very small. _'I knew that he would eventually fall in love with her!'_

Sakura let go of Syaoran and gasped. 

"What time is it?" she asked in a hurry.

Tomoyo released her hold around Eriol and looked down at her watch. "It's a quarter passed three. Why?"

"Hoe! Boy am I ever going to get a lecture from Onii-chan!" Sakura shrieked and ran away.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Hoe?" he asked as he watched Sakura run away from the group.

Tomoyo frowned. "I should ask where she lives tomorrow. She seemed so sad about her hometown. Wonder why."

Syaoran nodded his head with his face filled with worry. "My guess is that something happened to her that she doesn't want to remember."

Eriol nodded his head in agreement. "That is what I thought too, but she seems happy now though. I'm glad we befriended her."

"I better head on home," Tomoyo said. "My mother will start to worry if I don't."

"Would the lady like an escort?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo giggled. "Yes! Bye, Syaoran! See you tomorrow!"

"See ya back at the dorm, Little Wolf!"

"Good bye, Tomoyo. Later, Eriol," Syaoran said. "Don't forget about the party tonight at the Li Mansion!"

"Don't worry! We won't!" the two said in unison.

Eriol and Tomoyo walked away from Syaoran, who watched them until they were out of sight. Once they turned the corner, Syaoran turned and started to walk back to the Shuji Dorm. He started to think about the things that happened that day, but mostly about Sakura. He really wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

_'Why do I think about her so much?' _Syaoran thought to himself. 

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?"

Syaoran turned around to see Sakura standing on a porch of a yellow house, putting on some roller blades.

Syaoran stood there shocked. "I could say the same to you!"

Sakura smiled. "I live in this house," she said, pointing at the yellow house. She stood up and glided over to Syaoran. "How bout you?"

"I was just walking back to the Shuji Dorm on the school campus," Syaoran said.

"Then that means you don't live far from here then, right?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Right," Syaoran answered.

"Oi! Did you want to come and meet my family? My father isn't supposed to be home till next week, but my brother is home."

"Um…" Syaoran said, sounding unsure. "Sure! Why not?"

Sakura and Syaoran walked up to her house. Sakura slipped off her roller blades and opened the door with Syaoran closely following.

"You're back all ready, Kajiuu?" a voice shouted from the kitchen.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Kajiuu ja nani, Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled back. "Come in here! I want you to meet somebody!"

A tall, skinny, black haired man that looked like he was in his late twenties emerged from the kitchen.   
  


"And who is this?" the guy asked with a frown, looking over at Syaoran.

"Onii-chan," Sakura said, "this is Syaoran Li. He was the guy who helped me and another friend out at the ice cream shop with those guys I told you about."

The guy's frown turned into a smile. "Oh!"—He walked over to Syaoran and held out his hand—"The name is Touya. I'm the kajiuu's older brother."

Syaoran smiled at the nickname and shook Touya's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," Touya said. "I've got to go back to making dinner. You can stay and eat with us if you want, Syaoran."

"No thank you," Syaoran said. "We are having company at my house tonight so I've got to get back to my dorm in order to get ready to leave. We are supposed to be having a fest. You guys are invited if you want to come. There will be plenty of food to go around about three or four times a person."

"Where do you live, Syaoran?" Touya asked. 

"The Li Mansion that is on the other side of the town," Syaoran answered.

"Oh," Touya said and looked over at his little kajiuu. "What do you say, Sakura? I haven't started dinner yet."

Sakura looked over at Syaoran. "Are you sure it's okay with your family if we come?"

Syaoran nodded his head. "I'm sure, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Okay then!"

Syaoran smiled also. "I'll come over and pick you guys up around six. I warn you though, it's formal."—Syaoran turned to leave—"I better go back to the dorm. I have some homework to do before the party. Oh and Sakura?"

Sakura blinked. "Yes?"

"Tomoyo and Eriol are supposed to come tonight also."

"Great!"—Sakura turned to Touya and smiled—"You can meet my other new friends tonight, Onii-chan!"

Touya didn't say anything. He just nodded his head.

Syaoran walked over to the door and exited with Sakura following. 

"Ja ne!" Sakura called out to him, forgetting to talk in Chinese.  
  


"Ja! See you at six!" Syaoran said, running in the direction of the school.

"'Kay!" Sakura said cheerfully. She watched Syaoran walk out of sight and then headed back into the house. She found Touya on the coach looking at her with a smiled on his face.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "What are you smiling about?"

"I like him," Touya said, still smiling. "He's a nice guy. He treats you with respect unlike the gakis back in Tomoeda."

Sakura frowned. "Don't even remind me about that place."

Touya looked at her with concern. "Don't worry. I won't."

"Arigato."

~*~

Sakura looked in the mirror of her vanity. 

_'Do I look all right?'_ she thought, checking her very light make up. Suddenly she heard a car pull up into the driveway. 

_'Oh no! Here's here already!'_ Sakura thought, rushing her speed. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a light pink gown. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail with curled strands flowing at the sides of her face.

_'Why do I want to look so great tonight?'_ she asked herself. _'Is it because of Syaoran? …Nah! That couldn't be the reason!'_

"Sakura!"

"Coming!" Sakura said. She got up and walked out of her room and down the steps. She saw both Syaoran and Touya staring at her with their mouths open.

Sakura gasped. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my dress? Is my hair screwed up all ready? Am I too informal?" she asked in a hurry.

Both males shook their head with there mouth still open.

"Then why are you guys staring at me like that?" 

"B-because…you look…" Touya started. 

"…Beautiful," Syaoran finished for him.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you." She observed both of the male's outfits. Touya was wearing a blackish grayish dress shirt with black slacks. Syaoran was wearing a black tux. 

"You guys both look great too!" Sakura said smiling.

"Thanks," both guys said at the same time.

"Come on," Syaoran said. "Let's get a move on or we'll miss the opening of the fest." Syaoran walked over and gave Sakura his arm to take. She smiled and accepted his arm. The three of them walked out of the house and saw that there was a limo parked right in front of the house. 

"Um…Syaoran…" Sakura said. "We are only going across town. Why do we need a limo? It's not like we are going to the other side of the country."

"My mother insisted that we ride in a limo," Syaoran answered. 

"Wow," Touya whispered under his breath. "His family must be rich."

The three of them walked over to the limo and got in. With in a twenty minutes of riding, the arrived at the Li Mansion. Sakura and Touya stepped out of the limo first and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the house. It was huge! By the looks of it, it looked like it had about three hundred rooms in it and looked like it would take about a week to reach each end of the house.

"Syaoran," Sakura gasped, "THIS is YOUR house?"

Syaoran stepped out of the limo and looked at it with no surprised. "Yeah, it is," he answered simply.

Sakura stared at it in awe. "You said that you were rich, but I never thought you were THIS rich."

Syaoran smiled and then started to walk towards the house. "Come on or we are going to be late!"

Sakura and Touya followed behind Syaoran, still looking shock at the size of the house. The three of them finally reached the entrance and stepped inside. The inside looked even bigger!

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see Tomoyo walking towards her. She was wearing a beautiful dark purple gown that matched her hair perfectly.

"Tomoyo! It's great to see you again!"

Tomoyo smiled. "You too."—She looked over at Touya—"Who is this? Sakura! Do you have a boyfriend? You never told us you had a boyfriend!"

Sakura gasped. "No! This is my brother! Tomoyo, this is my brother, Touya. Touya, this is my friend, Tomoyo."

The two of them bowed to each other.

"Sakura! It's about time!"

Sakura looked behind Tomoyo to see Eriol there.

Sakura smiled. "Sorry, Eriol. It took me longer then expected to get ready."

Eriol looked over at Touya and raised his eyebrow. "Is he your boyfriend? Little old isn't he?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Why does everyone think he's my boyfriend?" she mumbled. "No! He Is My Brother!" she said expressing each word.

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"Eriol, this is my older brother, Touya. Touya this is Syaoran's best friend, Eriol," Sakura said.

The two males bowed to each other.

"Syaoran!"

Sakura turned around to see a slender woman with brown hair.

"Yes, Mother?" Syaoran asked.

"Why don't we all go and sit at the table and get ready for the fest?" Syaoran's mother asked.

Syaoran nodded his head. "Okay, but first, Mother, I'd like to introduce you to my guest that were added to the list this afternoon."—Syaoran turned around to look at Sakura and Touya—"This is a new friend of mine at school, Sakura Kinomoto and this is her brother, Touya."

Sakura and Touya bowed to Yelan and Yelan bowed to them. 

"Thank you for letting us come, Mrs. Li," Sakura said politely. 

"Oh please, call me Yelan," Syaoran's mother said.

Sakura smiled. "Okay, Yelan."

Yelan turned to Touya. "Kinomoto-san…"

"Please, call me Touya."

"Touya, I wanted to warn you of something before we enter the dinning room where the rest of Li family and guest are."

Touya raised his eyebrow. "And that would be…?"

"I have four daughters and they are very…um…I think I should put it as hyper when a kawaii boy comes in. They tend to become leaches to the boy," Yelan said, trying to explain her four daughters.

Touya gulped. "Um…okay…thank you for the warning."

Yelan smiled. "No problem. I'll try my best to try to calm down, but I cannot promise much."

Touya nodded his head. "Okay."

"Shall we go in now?" Yelan asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "We shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

They all entered the dinning room find a huge table set up with many people sitting down at it. All of them were talking amongst themselves. Syaoran took his spot next to his mother at the head of the table while Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Touya took up the rest of the empty spots. 

All of a sudden, four young girls ran over to Touya. Sakura guessed that they were the four sisters of Syaoran's that Yelan wanted to warn Touya about. They started to pinch his cheek and saying, "Cute!" and Sakura could have sworn she even heard "Kawaii!" a couple of times. 

Sakura giggled. _'Poor Onii-chan! He's getting all of the attention of the girl's!'_

"Sakura!" 

Sakura looked down the table and sitting only two seats away from Syaoran, sat Meilin. Sakura smiled and waved down to her. That was all she could basically do since Meilin was so far away.

After about another minute or two of talking, Yelan stood up and tapped her glass with her fork to make a ting noise.

"Friends, family, guest," she started and eyed her four daughters to sit down in which they did, "I am happy to say that dinner will be served now." As soon as Yelan said that, many servants came through the doors that Sakura guessed led to the kitchen. The servants put the plates of food down in front of someone and then walked back into the kitchen. 

Everyone started to eat and little conversations took place while they ate. After everyone was done and the plates were taken away, Yelan stood up and said that dancing will know take place. 

Sakura gasped and look down. Her eyes started to fill with tears, but no one noticed with her head down.

Touya looked over at her little sister and frowned. _'Too many bad memories.'_ Touya looked up to see almost everyone walking over into a different room, which he guessed is where the dancing was going to take place.

Syaoran saw Sakura gasp. _'What happened?' _he thought. _'Mother didn't say anything to offend her did she? All she said was that dancing was going to start.'_

Tomoyo also saw Sakura gasp. She looked over at Eriol with worry in her eyes, wondering what was wrong. As if he read her mind, Eriol just shrugged his shoulders. 

Syaoran stood up and walked down the table to Sakura. He laid a hand on her shoulder. Sakura tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder and Syaoran felt that.

He leaned towards her. "Are you okay?"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran with tears starting to pour out of them. "I'll survive…I guess."

Syaoran pulled her into a hug and she stated to cry into his shoulder. He looked over at Touya for an explanation, but Touya just shook his head signaling that he wasn't going to say anything.

Syaoran sighed and looked down at the Cherry Blossom who was still crying in his arms. The Little Wolf couldn't help, but feel like he wanted to cry himself.

"Say Sakura," Syaoran said, causing her to lift her eyes to meet his. "Do you want to dance? It may cheer you up. I promise to try and not step on your feet"

Sakura smiled, but tiny tears still slid down her rosy cheeks. _'Syaoran wouldn't do anything like those bakas did at home. Might as well dance with Syaoran.'_

Touya looked at the scene that was taking place right in front of him. _'Maybe this Syaoran kid is the key to Sakura's heart,'_ he thought to himself. _'He doesn't seem like he'd hurt anyone. He's already saved Sakura once.'_

Sakura sniffed and nodded her head. "Okay, *sniff* Syaoran. I promise to *sniff* try not to step on your feet *sniff* too."

Syaoran smiled and then took Sakura by the hand to the room where everyone else was dancing with Touya following.

Tomoyo smiled and looked over at Eriol who was also smiling. 

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking, Eriol?"

"Yes, I believe I am, Tomoyo."

"This is soooo kawaii!" Tomoyo said squealing.

Eriol smiled and sweat dropped. "You would say that. I still don't know why you like that Japanese word so much, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled. "My home country was Tomoeda, Japan, but my Mother moved me to China when I was around two. I don't know why, but I just like the word Kawaii."

"Really?" Eriol said, looking surprised. "I didn't know that you were Japanese."

"Correction, Eriol. I was."—She paused for a moment—"Eriol, aren't you happy that your best friend is finding someone he loves?" she asked looking over at Eriol.

"Of course I am!" Eriol answered.

"Come on," Tomoyo said starting to walk over to the entrance of the dance hall. "I want to see what's going on with Sakura and Syaoran."

Eriol blushed slightly. "I have a better idea, sweet Tomoyo."

Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks and blushed. "And what is that, dear Eriol?"  
  


"Will you dance with me?" Eriol asked, walking over to her.

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course!" she answered happily.

After many dances, Touya thought that it would be best if Sakura and him would head on home. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol followed Sakura and Touya to the door.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and gently kissed it. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura blushed slightly. "No, thank you for the dance, Mr. Li. I had just a marvels time!" she said with a rich accent. 

Syaoran smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yep. Are you going back to the Shuji Dorm?"

Syaoran shock his head. "I'm staying here for the night and then heading back in the morning. The limo will take you back to your house," he said, pointing at the limo waiting at the gates.

"Oh Toooooouuuuyyyyaaaa!" was heard from inside the house.

Touya gasped. He grabbed Sakura's arm and took off running down towards the gate. 

After Sakura and him were out of sight, Syaoran's four sisters ran up to Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo.

"Have you seen the kawaii Touya?" they all asked at once, excitedly.

Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol shook their heads. The four sisters groaned and gloomily walked away in low spirits.

"I better head on home also," Tomoyo said, looking at her watch. "Good night."

Eriol kissed Tomoyo's forehead. "Good night."

Tomoyo, now red as a tomato, walked off towards the limo that was waiting at the gate.

"I better head on home also," Eriol said. "I still haven't finished that History assignment."—He sighed—"I'm going to end up pulling an all-nighter."

"Have fun," Syaoran said to Eriol, who was now walking down towards the gate. Syaoran shut the front door and walked up to his room. He took off his jacket and flung it on the bed. He then walked over to the glass doors and looked out. Syaoran opened them and walked out onto the balcony into the star filled night.

His thoughts started to wonder to the emerald eyed Cherry Blossom.

_'I wonder why she was so upset about earlier,'_ Syaoran thought. _'Sakura, I wish I knew what to do to help you. I really want to help you, but I can't get far if you don't open up to me. Please, Cherry Blossom, don't be scared.'_

~~~~~~~~~That's all…till next time!~~~~~~~~

So how was it? This is my first AU fic so please be kind, but flames are welcomed. I'm trying my best and yes I know that Touya is a little OOC, but I just thought it would be best for this story. He has nothing against Syaoran after all. Please review and I'll try to get the other chapters typed and posted as fast as I can. You can e-mail me at Sweetiepie793@hotmail.com or at KawaiiAngeL793@aol.com. 

Till then…Ja ne!

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~  

Preview Of Next Chapter: Sarah Meeks strikes again, but will she succeed or will Sakura run off before she finds out? Plus, more of…_MOLLY PARSON_!!!!


	2. Soccer Targets, Realizations, and Past H...

Don't Be Scared:  Chapter 2 

By:

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

Here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! ^_^ Thanks to all how reviewed!

Disclaimer: Same as it was 24 hours ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hoe! I'm going to be late!" could be heard throughout the house the next morning.

Sakura ran out of the house a minute later, sprinting towards the college.

"Baka, Baka, Baka," she kept repeating to herself. She heard her alarm go off, she just didn't want to get up and she knew why. Her dream kept repeating over the events of the night before. She kept on seeing her and Syaoran glide across the floor at the Li Mansion.

Sakura blushed as she continued running. _'What is the mater with me?'_ she asked herself. _'I never really felt this way before!'_

After running some more, Sakura arrived at the college. She ran into her Math class and took her seat right next to Syaoran.

Syaoran turned to look at her. "Ohayo, Sakura," he said with his adorable smile.

Sakura blushed, but returned the smile. "Ohayo. Ca va (How's it going)?" (A.N: The next little bit conversation is in French, but I'll have the translation right next to the words so don't worry!)

Syaoran didn't hesitate. "Oui, ca va. Et toi?" (Okay. And you?)

Sakura blinked. "Tres bein, merci. (Fine, thank you) You speak French?"

"Oui," Syaoran answered causally. 

"Drats," Sakura said, snapping her fingers. "I was hoping to confuse you!"

"Nice try, Sakura. You're going to have to try harder then that."

Sakura shrugged. "Had to try though."

*Ring!*

Mr. Ardenson walked into the classroom at that moment and the math lessons began. Sakura wasn't paying attention to him though. Right when Mr. Ardenson began to speak, she went deep in thought about the young amber-eyed boy sitting right next to her.

_'What in the world is happening to me?' _she thought.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned to see Syaoran looking at her.

"Um…Y-yeah?" she stuttered.

"We're partners," Syaoran said, bluntly.

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Nani?"

Syaoran smiled. "For the new project. Mr. Ardenson put us into partners. You and I are partners," Syaoran explained to her. "You weren't paying attention were you?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Nope."

"Okay class," Mr. Ardenson began. "You'll only have five minutes to figure out your plans and then we'll continue on with our lesson."

"So did you just want to meet me at my dorm and we could work on the project there?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "Sure. What time?"

Syaoran thought for a second. "How about if I just wait for you to finish your Gym class and we'll go together? Sound good?"

Sakura smiled. "Sounds great."

"Okay, can I have your attention again class?" Mr. Ardenson called from the front of the classroom.

The class turned and faced the Math teacher.

"Okay!" Mr. Ardenson said as he began the lesson.

Finally after another hour of Math…

*Ring!*

_'Couldn't have been anymore welcomed,'_ Syaoran thought.

"Long lesson, Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned to see Sakura smiling at him.

"You can say that again," he answered with a sigh.

"Long lesson, Syaoran?"

Sakura!"

Sakura giggled. "You told me to say it again so I did!"

Syaoran smiled at her cuteness. "Come on, Sakura. Let's head on to History."

Sakura nodded her head and followed Syaoran out of the door of the classroom.

"Syaoran! I've been searching all over for you!"

Syaoran and Sakura turned to see Sarah Meeks walking towards them.

Syaoran frowned and Sakura growled.   
  


"What do you want, Sarah?" Syaoran asked, with dislike in his voice.

Sarah giggled, ignoring the tone. "You, silly," she said, as she threw her arms around Syaoran. She saw Sakura, who was standing next to Syaoran, and frowned.

"What are you doing here, Shelley?" she asked Sakura. 

"The name is Sakura and it's none of your business why I'm here, but I'll tell you anyways. I _was_ walking with Syaoran to History, but I remembered that I forgot to talk to…SOMEONE!!" Sakura said, shouting the last word and walked off.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called after her, struggling with Sarah around his neck. "I'll go talk with this someone person with you!"

Sakura didn't hear him. She just kept on walking.

"If he wants to flirt with _her_, that's fine with me!" Sakura mumbled as she walked out of the school and sat down on a bench. "That baka girl is the biggest…"

"Hey girl! Why so mad?"

Sakura looked behind her to see Molly Parson.

"Hi Molly," Sakura said, still sounding angry.

Molly smiled. "Can I sit down?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Sure, but I warn you though, I'm not in one of my best moods."

Molly sat down and looked over at Sakura. "What mood are you in then?"

"The mood that makes you want to kill a ditzy brunette haired girl," Sakura answered, casually.

Molly sighed. "Happens to the best of us, Sakura. Personally, I'm always on that mood when Sarah Meeks is around and I'm guessing that's whom you are talking about also?"

Sakura's mouth dropped. "How did you know?"

Molly smirked. "Oh please, besides her friends, every girl wants to kill her while ALMOST every guy wants to date her."

"Why did you say 'almost every guy'?" Sakura asked.

"Well there are some guys who see her true nature and sees her like us, girls, do."

"Oh. Who?"

"Syaoran and Eriol are two of them," Molly said, causing Sakura's eyes to go wide. "They ignore her and that's one of the reasons why she goes after Syaoran."  
  


"Hoe! I thought Syaoran was flirting with her!" Sakura shouted, standing up from the bench.

Molly started to laugh. "No, Syaoran wouldn't do that. He wouldn't give Sarah Meeks the time of day!"

"On no!" Sakura whispered, sinking back down onto the bench.

Molly looked over at her. "What did you do?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "I kind of walked away from him when Sarah was with him because…um…"

"He'll forgive you, Sakura," Molly reassured her. "Just don't tell him that you were jealous."

Sakura's face turned crimson. "I was not jealous!"

Molly narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "Uh-huh. Whatever Sakura. Keep telling yourself that."—She stood up and looked back at Sakura again—"You should go to class or your going to be late."

Sakura shot up from the bench. "Hoe! I'm going to be late."—She ran off towards school—"Thanks Molly! See you in Gym!"

"Hoe? What does that mean, Sakura?"

~*~

"Where is she?" Syaoran thought out loud. "She's going to be late!"

"Who Syaoran?" Eriol asked, taking his seat.

"Sakura," Syaoran answered before realizing his mistake. Eriol already had an evil smile across his face.

Eriol stood up and walked over to his best friend. "So dear old buddy old pal," Eriol began, putting his arm on Syaoran's shoulder, "is it that yet time already?" Even though it would of sounded funny to someone else, Syaoran knew exactly what he meant by it.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Yes you like her or yes to 'Are you sure'?"

"Eriol!"

Eriol backed away and sat back down in his chair. "Sorry. I know this is none of my business…"

"Exactly!" Syaoran shouted.

"…But I'm still going to annoy you with it," Eriol finished, glaring at Syaoran.

Syaoran groaned just as Sakura ran into the room, panting hard.

Sakura walked over and took her seat in front of Syaoran.

"Listen Sak…"

*Ring*

"Saku…"

"Class please be seated and we'll start our lessons for the day," Mr. Haneoka announced, standing if front of the class. 

Sakura giggled as she heard a groan behind her. _'Poor Syaoran. He tried to apologize. By rights though shouldn't it be me apologizing to him? What a sweet guy!'_

Syaoran leaned forward and whispered into Sakura's ear, "Sakura, I'm sorry for what happened. I don't like Sarah any more then you do. Please forgive me? I don't want to lose our friendship just because of her. I think that's what she wants but I don't!"

Sakura blushed, but Syaoran didn't see this. She turned around to look at Syaoran and smiled. "Of course, Syaoran! Thought you'd be angry with me!"

Syaoran blinked. "Mad at you? Why?"

"Miss Kinomoto! Mr. Li! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Haneoka asked to the two of them, catching their attention and causing some of the class to laugh.

Both Sakura and Syaoran smiled blushed slightly.

"No sir," they said in unison.

Mr. Haneoka smiled. "No? Okay then can I ask you a question?"

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Would you two please stop flirting and pay attention to the lesson?"

Sakura and Syaoran were now blushing crimson and Eriol started to laugh hard along with the rest of the class. 

"Yes sir."

"Thank you."

Mr. Haneoka turned around and continued teaching. Finally a couple of hours later, the school bell rung once again.

Sakura sighed and jumped out of her chair. "Two down and one more class to go!"

Syaoran and Eriol got up and joined Sakura out the door.

"Oh Syaoran!" they heard Sarah call.

Syaoran didn't think twice. He ran over and grabbed one of Sakura's wrists. Sakura turned to look at him with confusion.

"I'm not letting you leave me this time," Syaoran answered with a serious look across his face.

Sakura smiled. "I didn't plan to."

"Syaoran," Sarah said, coming over to him. She glanced down at Syaoran's hand that was holding one of Sakura's wrists. She glared at Sakura. "Go away, Sari. Syaoran and I don't want you here."

Sakura growled and took a couple of daring steps towards Sarah. "The name is…"

Syaoran pulled on Sakura's wrist causing her to go behind him. Syaoran glared at Sarah, but she didn't do anything. She didn't even wince! 

"You just listen to me, Sarah," Syaoran said, with a growl in his voice. "I don't like you. I don't even WANT to like you. I don't like people who pick on my friends and threaten them. I saw you push down Sakura the other day and I don't like that at all. Even though her and I are just newly made friends, I know she's a great person and wouldn't do anything of the things that you have done! So I'm going to demand you to do two things, Meeks. One, her name is 'Sakura'. S-A-K-U-R-A! Now, I expect you to say it right from now on. Second, do not tell her to leave me alone! Sakura's my friend and I'll decide who are my friends and guess what I've decided? I WANT SAKURA TO BE MY FRIEND! Imagine that!" Syaoran dragged Sakura, who was looking shocked, away in the direction of the Gym. A laughing Eriol followed them.

_'To protect the one you love,'_ Eriol thought as he continued to follow them.

Syaoran finally stopped dragging Sakura when they got to the Gym. Eriol was now just chuckling.

Once Sakura felt Syaoran let go of her, she threw her arms around his neck and giving him little kisses on his cheeks.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she repeated over and over again.

Syaoran's face turned crimson. "No-no problem, Sakura."

Eriol started to laugh hard again.

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran, looking like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked, worried.

Sakura didn't say a word. She threw her arms around Syaoran again and dissolved into tears.

Syaoran just hugged her back. "Don't cry, Sakura. Everything is going to be alright."

"No body has done that for me before, Syaoran," she said, not letting go of Syaoran. "Thank you."

Syaoran smiled. "No problem. I was happy to do it."

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran. "I'm going to go and get ready for Gym. See you guys in a bit." Sakura then walked into the girl's locker room. 

"I just don't get it, Eriol," Syaoran said, once Sakura was out of earshot.

"She must have had a hard time in Japan," Eriol said, walking over next to Syaoran.

"Must of."

"Come on, Syaoran," Eriol said. "Lets go outside and keep an eye on Sakura. Sarah's going to be twice as…um…pricey today."

Syaoran smiled. "No kidding. Lets go," he said as he followed Eriol onto the field.

~*~

Sakura put her stuff into her locker and changed into her Gym clothes. Unexpectedly, someone's hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who!"

Sakura giggled. "Um…Eriol!"

The person squeaked. "I sure hope not! Otherwise he'd be in HUMUNGUS trouble."

"I'd say!" Sakura said turning around to face Tomoyo.

"You seem happy, Sakura," Tomoyo said, noticing the big smile on Sakura's face.

"I sure am happy," Sakura said. She started to explain what happened to Tomoyo about Syaoran yelling at Sarah.

"Ohohohoh! This is too perfect!" Tomoyo squealed.

"No one has done that for me before," Sakura said. "My brother would, but that's besides the point. Syaoran and Eriol have both proved to me that all guys aren't the same. That means a lot to me, Tomoyo."—She brushed away a stray tear that come from her eye—"I'm very lucky to have you, Eriol, and Syaoran as friends."

"Sakura," Tomoyo began, "if anyone did that to you like Sarah did today, Eriol and I would do the same thing that Syaoran did. You are our friend and we don't let people like Sarah do mean things to our friends."—She pulled Sakura into a hug—"You don't have anything to worry about. We'll all take care of you. I'm sure Meilin and Molly would do the same. I seriously think Molly and Meilin are going to kick a soccer ball at Sarah's head soon,"—Sakura giggled—"so then everybody's problem will be solved."

"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura said, brushing away the tears from her eyes. "I owe you one."

"No you don't," Tomoyo said. "You don't owe me anything. That's what friends are for."—Sakura smiled—"We better head to class though or we are going to be late."

Sakura stood up. "Yeah we should. Come on." Sakura ran to the exit of the locker room, followed closely by Tomoyo.

Sakura looked over at the stands of the stadium and sure enough Syaoran and Eriol were sitting down on them. Syaoran saw Sakura look over and waved to her and she waved back. Sakura looked around and could see Sarah glaring at her. Sakura turned away and continued to look around. She saw Molly and Meilin whispering.

_'They have something planned,'_ she thought.

Mr. Auska came out of the school and ran over to join the class.

"Okay class," he said. "This is our last soccer game for the year. Enjoy it. Split into two teams again and we'll begin the game."

The girls split into the same team as the day before. Sakura could see that Meilin and Molly had an evil smile on their face.

_'I wonder what they have in plan,'_ Sakura though.

Everyone was in the same position on Sakura's team. Molly and Meilin kept on smiling at each other from their place in forward, which just made Sakura get more and more curios to what they had in store. The ball this time around, was given to Sarah's team for kickoff. Mr. Auska blew his whistle and the game finally began. 

Sarah, who was playing forward on the other team, kicked the ball to another red haired girl on her team. The girl dribbled it forward, but didn't get far. Meilin intersected the ball and started to dribble the ball forward. Once half way there, Meilin passed it over to Molly who dribbled up the rest of the way and scored the first goal of the game.

Sakura and Meilin ran over to Molly to give her a high five.

Sakura looked over at Sarah, who didn't look pleased at all. She looked like she was going to explode at any given moment. Sakura waved at her, which only caused Sarah to fume more.

Finally when the ball was kicked off again, Sarah passed it over to the blonde haired girl on her other side. The girl then kicked it up field for Sarah to take control of. Again, the ball didn't get far. Tomoyo, who was playing defender, kicked it out of Sarah's reach and kicked it towards the three forwards.

"WAY TO GO, TOMOYO!!!!!!!" could be heard from a dancing purpled hair boy in the stands. Tomoyo blushed, knowing just who it was.

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Sit down, Eriol! I think she heard you well enough!"

Eriol blushed and sat back down again.

"Way to go, Eriol," Syaoran mocked. 

"Shut up, Little Wolf," Eriol grumbled.

Syaoran smiled and looked back down towards the field seeing now Meilin had the ball.

"Sakura!" Meilin said, kicking the ball over to Sakura.

Sakura got the ball and dribbled it a few feet and passed it up to Molly, who instantly passed it to Meilin and Meilin scored the second goal of the game.

Meilin jumped in the air with joy as Sakura and Molly came over to congratulate her.

Once the game was started again, Sarah was looking really angry. Sarah kicked the ball over to the red haired girl from before and then Sarah took re-control of the ball instantly. She was so angry that she was dribbling the ball at the speed of light towards the goal. Once she got there, she scored. Sarah immediately jumped up and down with joy.

"Big deal," Molly said, looking over at Sarah. "She acts like she won the game. It's only one goal. We still hold the lead."

Meilin nodded her head in agreement. 

Sakura sighed as they went back into position to restart the game. No one scored for the rest of the game. The ball kept on going from one side to the next with no one scoring. Even though Sarah's team lost, she still acted like they won the game. Her and her friends walked over and stood right in front of the stands where Syaoran and Eriol were sitting down. Syaoran and Eriol weren't paying attention. They were both standing up and where in their own conversation about something she didn't know about.

"Come on, Sakura."

Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo walking towards her.

"Lets go speak to the guys before we go change," Tomoyo said.

"Okay," Sakura agreed and followed Tomoyo over to the entrance of the stands and started to climb the steps up to where the boys where. They stood in the row that was right below the boys.

Once the four of them started to get into a conversation…

"WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura turned around just in time to see a soccer ball head right for her, but it missed and hit…

Syaoran.

Syaoran started to lose his balance from the impact of the ball. He started to fall and on accident… 

"Hoe!"

…He landed right on top of Sakura, who was standing right in front of him. They fell down another row of bleachers, but then stopped in an awkward position. Sakura landed underneath Syaoran and their lips brushed just slightly on accident.

Both of them blushed crimson and stood up as fast as they could. Tomoyo and Eriol started to laugh.

"Sorry, Sakura," Syaoran said, still blushing a nice color of red.

"O-o-oh that's okay…S-s-Syaoran," Sakura stuttered, still blushing like crazy.

_'Get a hold of yourself girl,'_ Sakura thought to herself, trying to shake of the blush. 

"SRIKE ONE, MOLLY!" they heard Meilin yell from the field.

Sakura and Syaoran turned and looked down at the field. They saw Molly and Meilin standing there with two soccer balls in front of them.

"Shoot," Molly said. "Um…sorry Syaoran! I wasn't aiming at you! Hope I didn't break your nose, Little Wolf!"

Syaoran rubbed his nose where the ball hit and yelled back, "I'll be fine, Molly. Just hit your target next time please!"

"Okie pokie!" Molly yelled back. "I still have two strikes left! I'll hit my target sooner or later!"

She took a couple of steps back from one of the two remaining soccer balls that were left. She moved around, going an inch or so to her left and right. 

"Ready?" Meilin asked her.

"Yep," Molly answered.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran stood there waiting for what was going to happen next. 

Molly ran towards the soccer ball and kicked it and this time it hit…

Sarah right square on the nose, but that wasn't all. The ball bounced off of Sarah and hit the red haired girl.

Sarah and the other girl started to scream.

"SCORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Molly and Meilin yelled together.

"YOU BROKE MY NAIL!!!!!!!" the red haired girl screamed at them.

"And it's a long one out to center field and it's…it's…it's OUTTA HERE!" Molly said.

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. 

"Um…wrong sport, Molly," Sakura said.

Molly sweatdropped. "Eh…I knew that!"

Meilin glared at the two girls. "THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS AROUND WITH MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah," Molly said. "You better watch your back Sarah."—She glared at Sarah, whose nose started to bleed—"If you hurt Sakura again, I'll break all of your pretty little nails and your nose again!"

Sarah glared at her and run away, her followers following closely behind her.

Sakura just stood there shocked. _'I've got real friends here. Molly and Meilin stick up for me; Tomoyo comforts me when I'm down; Eriol makes me laugh as does Syaoran, who also keeps an eye on me.'_—She smiled—_'I never thought this would happen.'_

"I don't think she'll bother you soon," Meilin said, looking up at Sakura.

"That was nice of them," Tomoyo said, walking down the bleaches to where Sakura and Syaoran were standing, followed by Eriol.

Sakura looked down and her eyes started to tear up. 

Syaoran saw the look in her eyes. "Sakura?"

She looked up at him. All of a sudden, she threw her arms around him, which caused his face to turn a very nice color of red…again. 

"Sakura!? What's the matter?" Syaoran asked.

"Arigato," she answered, letting a word of her narrative language out.

"Huh?"

"Whatever we did wrong, Sakura," Molly said, "We're sorry."

Sakura giggled and let go of her hold around Syaoran. She turned towards the field and said, "Thank you all of you."—Tears were starting to flow freely down her cheeks—"You guys are the best! I've now got friends who stick up for me! Molly, Meilin, you didn't do anything wrong. You just made me realize something. That's all."

"Oh," Molly said.

Tomoyo frowned. "You mean people don't stick up for their friends back in Japan? I always remembered Tomoeda as a peaceful, pleasant, friendly town."

Sakura turned to her. "You've been to Tomoeda?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. "Hai, but I lived there when I was really young and we moved when I was still not young enough to be in school," Tomoyo said in Japanese.

Sakura frowned. "Tomoeda changed from what it used to. It used to be a friendly town, but all of a sudden, everyone turned into selfish, rotten, rude people. I don't know what happened, but that's what happened."

Molly smiled. "Well, weren't not Tomoeda. Hong Kong is the exact opposite of this Tomoeda town. Sure we have some dirty perverted people here and there, but not many."

Sakura smiled. "Good. I'm glad I moved here." 

"And we are glad you did too, Sakura," Eriol said, putting a supporting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We'll always be here for you when you need us."

"Thanks Eriol."

"Come on girls," Tomoyo said. "Lets go and change out of our Gym clothes."

Sakura, Meilin, and Molly nodded their heads in agreement. Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the steps back onto the field where they met Molly and Meilin. Sakura wrapped Molly and Meilin into a hug, thanking them. Together, the four girls walked back towards the school and into the girls' locker room. 

Eriol turned to Syaoran. "You can't tell me that yet time hasn't come yet."

Syaoran groaned and sat down on the bleacher. "I'll tell you anyways. The answer is no."

"Are you sure?"

Syaoran put his head in his hands. "No I'm not sure."

Eriol was shocked. He didn't actually think Syaoran was going to say that. He thought Syaoran would give him his normal glare and tell him to leave him alone again. "Tell me what you feel for her."

Syaoran lifted his head, but kept looking down. "I feel like it's my duty to protect her and make sure she's happy. I also feel my heart leap for joy when she smiles or when she giggles. I can't help it. When I fell on her today, our lips brushed against each other slightly…"

Eriol's eyes went wide. "WHAT!?!? You're kidding me…right?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Nope. Even though it was for less then a second…I felt…like her and I belonged together. Every time I have her in my arms, it feels right. Just like if her and I were puzzle pieces, we'd fit together."—Syaoran looked up at Eriol—"What is it, Eriol? It's driving me crazy. I really want to know what those gakis"—Eriol smiled hearing a Japanese word slip—"did to Sakura back in Tomoeda. I just want to go back there and strangle the life out of them."

"How do you know that some guys did it?" Eriol asked the Little Wolf. "Maybe it was a bunch of girls who did whatever they did back in Japan."

Syaoran shook his head again. "No, I know that some guy or guys did it to her. Guys like that give us a bad name, Eriol."

Eriol nodded his head. "Yeah, I know."

"Did I tell you she was scared of me the first day she came here?"

Eriol looked over at his best friend. "No you didn't."

"Well," Syaoran began, "I held her wrist just to hold her back to say that I'd be happy to help her catch up with us in our Math and she tensed up. I bet something happened where a guy made a move on her that she doesn't want to remember. That's also why her brother almost beat me up the first day he met me. He also wants to the be living hell out of those guys."

Eriol nodded his head. "I bet you're right, Syaoran. It makes since anyways."

They sat in silence for a minute or two thinking.

"Syaoran…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what your problem is."

"What is it?"

"Your in love."

~*~

Once the girls entered the locker room, Molly and Meilin went their own way and Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to their lockers.

Once Tomoyo was done, she turned to Sakura and asked the question that everyone wanted answered.

"Sakura, what happened back in Tomoeda?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

Sakura's attitude did a total 180. She turned to Tomoyo.

"Do you really want to know, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. "I believe if we know what happened, we can help you. I really didn't think you wanted Syaoran or Eriol to know right now or maybe ever, but I thought since we are both girls, we could have a girl-to-girl talk. Even though you and I met just recently, I believe we are becoming best friends and I bet that Eriol and especially Syaoran would say the same."

Sakura smiled for a second hearing that she had best friends that were _actual_ best friends. She looked down towards the floor. "Okay Tomoyo, I'll tell you my past."

************Flashback******************

I was born and raised in Tomoeda, Japan. I thought I would never move from Tomoeda since I loved the town so much. You know, it was one of those towns that are said to be a town where you could leave your door unlock and not be afraid of any robbers trying to get inside of your house. Even though my mother died when I was very young, I still tried to make the best of everything I could. I still had a great father and an annoying, but loving brother. All of the good feelings of Tomoeda changed when I started to attend high school. Even thought the city changed…my family was still loving as ever. I remember the day when everything when wacko in Tomoeda very well. My next-door neighbor, Mr. Herman, was a nice and gentle old man who I was always said hi to and he'd say hi back. One day even that changed.

"Ja ne, Otou-san," Sakura called to her father, roller balding out onto the street. "See you after school."

"Okay, Sakura-chan," her father, Fujitaka, said.

Sakura took off towards school. She saw Mr. Herman standing on his porch, reaching down for the newspaper.

Sakura slid to a stop and waved to him. "Hi Mr. Herman!"

Mr. Herman glared at her and walked into his house.

Sakura blinked and frowned. _'What's up with him?'_ she thought as she continued on her way to school. 

"Kind of rude if you ask me," Sakura said out loud.

Little did I know that things would just kept on getting worse. School was fine or at least I though it was fine. I had many friends and my grades were the best they could be. I had one friend named Nakia Shima. Sarah reminds me a lot like her, but Nakia didn't show her true nature when she was around me. When I wasn't around her, she was a backstabbing witch. There were many rumors that said that she had slept with every guy in the school. I ignored them thinking that they weren't true, but a couple of weeks before graduation, I found out that the rumor was as true as it could have been.

"Oi Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled. "Ohayo Nakia-chan. How are you?"

Nakia smiled. "Great! You?"

"Just peachy perfect!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, did you and Sammie want to come over to my house after school today? My parents are away for the week" Nakia asked.

"Um…sure I guess," Sakura answered, sounding not sure of her decision.

At that time I was dating Sammie Sauru, one of the most popular guys in school. He had jet-black hair that was always slicked back. He had dark black eyes and one of those annoying smiles that seem to sparkle. I thought he was _so_ sweet, but the truth was about to come out. Sammie and I did meet Nakia and her boyfriend, Touso, after school that day. Everything seemed normal so I didn't think twice about what was going to happen. After our little dinner we made, the four of us started to watch T.V.

Sakura looked over and on the other couch was Nakia and Touso were making out.

Sakura gulped nervously as she saw Sammie had a different look in his eye.

"Um…I really like this show," Sakura said, watching the T.V. with great interest. Sammie didn't look like he was even watching the T.V. He moved close to her and started to kiss her neck, which made her feel twice as uncomfortable. 

"No Sammie," Sakura said in a low voice. "I don't want to do what Nakia and Touso are doing." He didn't listen though. He moved closer and closer to her. Sakura leaned back in attempt to get away from him, but that was the stupidest move that she had ever done. He put his hands around her waist and tried to move them lower, but Sakura pushed him away before he could move any farther. 

"Didn't you hear me?" Sakura asked him, with a serious tone in her voice. "I said NO!"

"I don't care," Sammie said, moving on her again.

Sakura struggled underneath him. He was touching exactly where she didn't want him to be. He was also forcing his tongue into her mouth. 

_'Onegai, help me someone,'_ she thought as tears started to come to her eyes. _'Okay. Don't panic, Sakura. Don't panic. Um…try to find something to help you out before he goes too much further and he actually pulls off my clothes,'_ Sakura told herself.

Sakura looked around through her watery eyes for something and saw a flower vase on a coffee table near by. 

_'Arigato Kami-san,'_ she thought as she reached for the vase. She grabbed the vase and slammed it right on top of Sammie's head.

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura was released at once and she made a break for the door. She ran out the door and into the street. 

Sakura started to cry. _'I cannot believe he'd do something like that.'_

Not ready to go home, she walked into the Penguin Park that she knew so well. __

_'I just want to die,'_ Sakura thought as she sat down on one of the benches of the park.

I felt so naked and revealed. I hated the feeling. The guy who I thought was my one and only, was a big fake and didn't even care what my feelings were. He just wanted my virginity and I didn't want to give it to him. It just didn't feel right.

Sakura walked into her house. 

"Kajiuu!!! You are la…" Touya started to say, but stopped seeing Sakura in distress. "What happened, Sakura?"  
  


Sakura threw her arms around her big brother. "Promise me you won't do something a girl doesn't want to do, Onii-chan." 

Touya gasped. "What happened, Sakura? Did Sammie do it to you?"

Sakura and Touya sat down on the couch. Sakura cried into Touya's shoulder as she explained what happened. Once she was finished, she begged Touya not to do anything about it and told him that she'd handle it. He agreed, but still wasn't happy with it. 

*************Flashback Ends************

"Touya wanted so badly to go and kill Sammie, Nakia, and Touso for what they did. I felt protected, but I didn't want him to go and kill them since I didn't want him to go to jail for protecting me. I found out the next day that Nakia had planned everything all along and was just being my friend to thrash by reputation. My father, being a teacher and all, pulled some connections and got me into Hong Kong University. Even though it was really late to try to get into the University, he told the College Board about my grades and how it would be best if I get into this College to keep improving. After much persuasion, they said they'd put me on the roaster for the next year and would be a sophomore even though I didn't take the first year college classes. Touya, although he didn't have to, moved colleges also just so he can protect me," Sakura said. "That's why I was so tensed and quiet the first day I came here. I was scared. When Syaoran grabbed my hand and told me that he would be happy to help me with Math, it brought back memories." Sakura leaned on Tomoyo and started to cry her eyes out.

Tomoyo was also in tears. "How terrible. I'm sorry Sakura. I shouldn't have asked you to tell me about your past."

"Iie," Sakura said. "I needed to do that. Arigato, Tomoyo. I better go though. Syaoran and I have a project to work on. He's probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah," Tomoyo said. "I'll come with you to meet the boys. I have to ask Eriol a couple of questions on Math anyways."

"Say Tomoyo," Sakura began, changing the subject. "Do you have a crush on Eriol?"

Tomoyo's face turned crimson. "Not just a crush, I-I love him. I'm just too chicken to admit it to him. How bout you Sakura?"

"Hoe? What?"

"What does 'hoe' mean anyways?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Um…just a little expression I use."

"Oh," Tomoyo said. "Anyways…do you have a crush on our Little Wolf?"

Sakura's face turned as red as Tomoyo's did earlier. "Um…I don't think so."

"I think you do," Tomoyo said, walking out of the locker room. "Syaoran's a gentlemen. He's also very unselfish and great at protecting someone."

Sakura sweatdropped and followed Tomoyo out to meet the boys.

"We were about to come in and see what was taking you so long."

"Sorry Eriol," Tomoyo said. "We were having girl talk. Right Sakura?"

"Yeah."

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Why are you eyes red, Sakura?"  
  


Sakura did her sweet smile causing Syaoran to blush. "I-I…um…a-accidentally…um tried to wash my face with really hot w-water," she lied.

Syaoran lifted his eyebrow. "Are you lying?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh okay," Syaoran said, still not sounding as if he believed her. "Lets go and get started on the project."

Sakura nodded her head. "Okay. Bye you two," she said to Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Bye Sakura. Remember what I said about You-Know-Who (A.N.: No not Voldermort ^_^)," Tomoyo said, with a wink.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Bye Sakura," Eriol said. 

"Come on, Sakura," Syaoran said walking in the direction of Shuji Dorm.

"Coming," Sakura said.

Once they were gone…

"What was wrong with Sakura, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo frowned. "A very sad and emotional past, Eriol and I'm not going to tell you what happened."

"Is there a way to get you to speak?"

"Nope. My mouth is sealed."

"Darn."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ja ne…tell next time~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pretty sad about Sakura's past isn't it? I need your guys' help on deciding something though…_should I send Syaoran back to Tomoeda and kick some booty_? ^_^ I'm really tempted to. Sorry took me so long to do this chapter, but I had an AP test to study for and studying for those test mean to study about 2 weeks BEFORE the test (not 2 months like Hermione does though. ^_^' Wouldn't hurt though.) Anyways. ONEGAI…REVEIWWWWW!!! 

Arigato! Ja ne!

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~


	3. A New Roommate and A Love Confession

Don't Be Scared

Chapter: 3

By: ~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

Okay…how many of you are REALLY disappointed how Nelvana (totally ruined I must add) the end of Cardcaptors? I sure am! Man, I was really mad!! Anyways, here's the third chapter! I owe a friend BIG time on helping me with this! Thank you to JadeWing who helped me come up (or to be exact gave me some ideas) with a LOT of ideas for the next chapters! I owe you lots! Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Here on out, it's the same! I'm sick and tired of typing this baka useless thing! Arigato!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo and Eriol walked down the path in the Nadeshiko Park. 

"What is wrong with Sakura, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked for the hundredth time that hour.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No matter how many times you ask me, Eriol, the answer is still the same."

"Darn," Eriol said, pouting. "Is there any way to get you to talk, dear loveable Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo blushed. "No."

Eriol's face curved into an evil smile. "I bet there is a way," he said, starting to walk over to her.

Tomoyo gulped and backed away from Eriol. "No there isn't, Eriol," she said and squeaked as she felt her back hit a tree. Eriol was still walking towards her.

Eriol put his hands around her waist causing her to gulp. Tomoyo blushed crimson seeing his face close in to hers. He stopped, their lips only centimeters away from another.

"What's her history, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo frowned and tried to push Eriol away, but he caught her wrist.

"Don't you dare kiss me unless you really mean it!" Tomoyo yelled. "Don't do it if you just want Sakura's history!"

Eriol leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Eriol pulled back smiling. His smile grew seeing Tomoyo's face covered in shock. 

"I wouldn't do that to you, Tomoyo," Eriol said. "I wasn't after Sakura's history. I just wanted a chance to kiss you."

Tomoyo still had a shock look on her face. Eriol's words took a couple of seconds before they finally sank in. Her face turned into a smile as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him again. They pulled away who-knows-how long later.

"I love you, Tomoyo," Eriol said silently.

"I love you too," Tomoyo said. 

(A.N.: Don't worry E+T fans. Just because they have confessed doesn't mean there isn't going to be anymore mushy parts. There is a lot left! Just be patient! ^_^)

Eriol kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. Tomoyo leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued down the path.

"You know Eriol, you never told me who your and Syaoran's new roommate is," Tomoyo said.

"Oh just a guy from Japan. I don't know where in Japan he's from though," Eriol answered. "His name was like Amie or something close to that. I wasn't really listening when I was told his name."  
  


Tomoyo giggled. "Why weren't you?"

Eriol sweatdropped. "I think I was on the phone with you when Syaoran told me who our new roommate was."

Tomoyo giggled again. "Figures."

~*~

Sakura and Syaoran entered the Shuji Dorm. Sakura gasped at what she saw.

"Syaoran…your dorm room is huge!!" Sakura said in awe. 

Syaoran nodded his head as he laid his keys on a desk near the door. "Yeah I know. Since my family's rich, my mother wanted the best for me even though I wouldn't have minded just an ordinary dorm. The Shuji Dorm has the biggest dorm rooms on campus. Eriol is my roommate and we're getting another roommate on Friday."

"Oh who?"

Syaoran scratched his head. "I can't remember his name. I believe he came from Japan if I remember right. I just can't remember where."

"Oh."

"Would you like to start the assignment?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah we should."

"How bout a little snack before we begin?"

Sakura nodded her head eagerly. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Syaoran laughed as he walked into the kitchen with Sakura following, happily.

"How bout some tea also?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure!" Sakura answered cheerfully.

Syaoran laid a package of cookies on the kitchen counter and grabbed a tea kittle and started to boil some water. Once the water was to the right temp, he poured the water into two cups and then put the tea mixture into to the hot water. He handed one of cups to Sakura.

"So…what are you majoring in, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he started to stir the tea.

"I'm not sure yet," Sakura answered as she stirred the tea. "I thought I'd just come take some classes I'm interested in and then head off from there."

"I see."

"How about you?"

Syaoran smirked. "I only went to college to get away from my family."

"Syaoran!" Sakura said. "You have a very nice family."

"Basically I went to get away from my sisters. It's not my mother it's just my sisters. I love them and all it's just…it's just…"

Sakura blinked. "Just what?"

"I hate having my cheeks pinched all of the time and being called cute every single second I see them."

Sakura giggled. "I agree with them."

"Huh?"

Sakura blushed and took a sip of her tea before answering. "I think you're also cute also."

Syaoran blushed. "T-t-thanks, Sakura."

"I wouldn't blame you for hating to have your cheeks pinched all of time though," Sakura said. "I hope we are talking about your face cheeks by the way otherwise your sisters are just plain perverted."

Syaoran's face turned crimson. "SAKURA!!!"

Sakura giggled. "Come on. Lets start the project."

Syaoran, with his face still red, followed Sakura into the main room of the dorm room.

~*~

"Bye Syaoran!" Sakura said, walking out of the dorm room about an hour later.

"Bye Sakura!" Syaoran said, watching Sakura go around a corner. "See you tomorrow!"

Sakura smiled as she walked home. Her hands and Syaoran's brushed so many times during the hour she was at the Shuji Dorm. He also leaned over her a couple times to explain something to her.

_'I just love this city! I've made friends that are kind and funny. And of course there's…'_—She sighed—_'Syaoran. He has those adorable amber eyes and messed up but sexy hair. I just love everything about them and him!'_—She gasped and stopped walking—_'Where in the world did that come from? Oh I'm sick and tired of loving the Denial River!!'_

"I LOVE SYAORAN LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

_'There,'_ Sakura thought, _'that feels much better.' _Sakura continued walking home and dreaming of the Little Wolf and what happened during that heavenly hour. She was so far off in dreamland that didn't even notice that she was home already. "HAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNYYYYYYAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!"

Touya smiled as he heard his sister's old expression. _'Haven't heard that in a long time.'_

"Who are you hanyaning over?" Touya asked from the kitchen.

"Syaoran," Sakura said, before realizing her mistake.

"I knew you'd fall for him sooner or later, Kajiuu!"

Sakura growled. "KAJIUU JA NANI!!"—She stopped and blinked—"What do you mean 'sooner or later'?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

"The way you and him kept on looking at each other at the mansion dinner thingy," Touya explained. "You guys kept on looking at each other with the look of love."

"But…" Sakura said slowly, "what if he's another Sammie? I really don't think he'd be but what if he is? Sammie seemed all nice and all at first, but then BAM he had a one way ticket to jerk land."

"Listen, every guy isn't a Sammie. After seeing how Syaoran was trying to cheer you up, I honestly doubt Syaoran's another Sammie."

"Arigato Onii-chan."

"No problem, Kajiuu."

Sakura growled.

~*~

The rest of the week, everything went fine. Sakura and Syaoran did meet after Sakura's gym class the next couple of days and worked on the project in the Shuji Dorm. Sarah was still mad and was found often glaring over at Sakura and a lot over at Molly and Meilin. The red head girl was still angry at Molly and Meilin about her broken nail.

For Eriol and Tomoyo, things couldn't have been better. Eriol was still the mischievous kind of guy he usually was and Tomoyo was still happy and cheerful just as she always was. Sakura and Syaoran were both happy for their best friends. 

Sakura did tell about Tomoyo about her new founded love for Syaoran. Tomoyo, of course, squealed with happiness and started telling Sakura that she should tell him. Sakura tried over and over again to take Tomoyo's advice, but when she approached Syaoran, she would think of something else to say.

Finally, Friday came around and Sakura was exhausted. She wasn't feeling very well also. She felt like she was on fire and needed a lot of sleep. She slowly walked home after Gym class, which wasn't easy considering her state. Sakura flopped on her bed, glad to be home once again.

"Sakura?" 

Sakura groaned and looked over at the doorframe where Touya stood. 

"You okay?" he asked.

He was answered with a low gloomy, "Hai."

"Oh okay then. Will you go to the store really quick and get some ingredients for breakfast tomorrow?" Touya asked. "Otus-san will be home tomorrow early so I thought we'd make him a nice welcome home breakfast."

Sakura groaned and pushed herself off of the bed. "Okay."

Touya handed Sakura a list and she was off. Half way there, Sakura started to feel dizzy.

"Oh, I feel sick and so…weak," Sakura said as she collapsed to the ground.

Luckily for her, Sakura collapsed right in front of the Shuji Dorm and Syaoran saw her collapse to the ground. He gasped and sprinted out of the dorm and out to Sakura. 

"Sakura? Are you alright? Sakura? Answer me please!" Syaoran begged.

Sakura's eyelids lifted a tad bit to reveal beautiful emeralds. She groaned. "Syaoran?" she asked in a very weak voice

"Yeah it's me," Syaoran said. "Can you stand up?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I'll take you to my dorm, kay?"

Sakura did a slight nod and Syaoran lifed Sakura into his arms.

_'I really need to be sick more often!' _Sakura thought, feeling very protected and comfortable in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran carried her into his room and layed her lightly on his bed. He left her alone for a moment and returned with a cordless phone.

"What's your number?" Syaoran asked her. "I'll call your brother and tell him you're with me."  
  


Sakura told Syaoran her number as he dialed the number. Touya picked up within a couple of rings.

"Hello?"

"Touya?"

"Hai. Who is this?"

"This is Syaoran. Sakura collapsed and I carried her to my dorm. She seems really bad. I'll take care of her for a while and then I'll bring her home later, okay?"

Touya nodded on the other side even though Syaoran couldn't see it. "Yeah that's fine. Thanks Syaoran. Take care of her for me then will ya?"  
  


"Don't worry. She's in great hands."

"Tell her that she doesn't have to get the groceries then. She's too weak," Touya said.

"Okay I'll tell her that," Syaoran said. "Bye."

"Bye," was heard from Touya before a click.

Syaoran hung up the phone and looked over at Sakura. "I don't have anymore medicine so I'm going to run to the store really quick and get some for you, okay?"

Sakura did a slight nod. 

"You're brother said that you don't have to do the grocery shopping by the way," Syaoran told her.

Sakura smiled and chocked out an, "Arigato."

Syaoran smiled down at her. "Eriol's and my new roommate should arrive in a couple of minutes. If he arrives before I get back, he should have a key so there maybe a stranger in the house so don't be scared."

Sakura nodded and Syaoran took off running towards the store that was only a couple of blocks away.

Sakura closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. About four minutes later, she heard a door open and close.

_'Must be the new roommate,'_ Sakura thought not opening her eyes.

"Hello? Anyone here?" the guy asked.

_'His voice sounds familiar though,'_ Sakura thought, still not opening her eyes.

The guy looked into Syaoran's room and smiled.

"So this is where you went off to, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked over at the entrance to the doorway.

Sakura's back got shivers, but she couldn't move, scream for help or anything.

_'Syaoran!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!'_ Sakura screamed in her head. 

The guy walked over to the shivering figure.

Sakura was finally able to chock out, "Get away from me, Sammie!"

"Aw…is that anyway to treat your old boyfriend?"

"You're not only my ex, but a humongous pervert also!!!!" Sakura said, still not very loud.

Sammie lowered his head and Sakura was able to roll away from him. 

"Oh come on, my sweet Cherry Blossom," Sammie said, crawling over to her.

Sakura shivered in fear. _'What am I going to do?'_

Her prayers where answered as Sammie was tugged back and thrown against the wall of Syaoran's room.

Sakura gasped as she saw her rescuer was Syaoran, standing there in fighting position ready to fight Sammie.

"Sammie," Sakura said, proudly but still not very loud, "I'd like you to meet Syaoran Li. He's a true gentlemen. He's not a sniveling slug like you."

Syaoran blushed slightly at her introduction. "Who are you?"

Sammie glared at Syaoran and stood up. "My name is Sammie Sauru. I'm the new roommate. I went to Japan with her," he answered, pointing over at Sakura. "I'm her boyfriend."

Syaoran's eyes went wide. _'B-b-b-boyfriend? She already has one?'_

Sakura growled and yelled as loud as she could, "YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!! I DUMPED YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!"

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. 

"Just because I wanted your virginity and I get dumped? That's not fair!" Sammie said. (A.N.: OF COURSE YOU DUMPED IF YOU TRY AND RAPE A GIRL! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET? I think he's going on the list of people to burn along with Yulin and Laiseth from my other story. What do you think?)

Syaoran's ear twitched. "YOU DID WHAT?!?!?" he screamed at Sammie.

Sammie just glared at Syaoran and didn't say a word.

Sakura weakly stood up and nearly fell to the floor, but Syaoran caught her just in time.

"Sammie, I don't want to see you at school and I don't want to see your face, Nakia's or Touso's again for my entire life, you hear me? You ruined my life permanently and I moved to Hong Kong to get away from the mess in Tomoeda. Guess what? I love it her in Hong Kong!! I've got friends who care! Tomoyo is a sweet heart that listens to me. Eriol makes me laugh and of course there's Syaoran here who has vowed to protect me from baka heads like you! He's also been very kind in befriending me and offered to help me catch up with my work here!"

Sammie glared at Sakura. "They don't know you that's why! If they knew the real slut like I did, they wouldn't give you the time of day! They will change on you, my sweet cherry blossom! BELIEVE ME THEY WILL and I'll be waiting for that day to laugh in your face about it!"

Sakura growled.

Sammie's face curved into an evil smile, but changed when he felt a punch against his cheek that caused his head to hit the wall again. He looked up to see a VERY mad Syaoran looking down at him. Sammie winced under Syaoran's famous glare. (A.N.: YEAH SYAORAN!!!)

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL SAKURA A SLUT, YOU HERE ME?" Syaoran roared. "Even though I've only known Sakura for a week now, I know she isn't what you say she is. When she came here, Sakura looked hurt and lonely."

"That's because she new that she should have done it with me," Sammie butted in, which earned him another, must I say well deserved, hit from Syaoran. 

"No that's not it," Syaoran yelled. "Sakura was scared. She didn't want another guy to do what you did to her. You know what?"—Sammie shook his head—"She was even scared of me on her first day here. I stopped her to tell her that I'd like to help her with catch up to speed on where we were in math, but when I stopped to tell her this, she tensed up. I got her to open up though and showed her that not every guy is like you!"—Syaoran laid Sakura back on his bed and walked over to the door leading out of the dorm—"You are going to have to change dorms. I don't want a perverted guy, who nearly rapped my best friend living in the same dorm as me. If you don't want to leave, I'll use all of my power against you to get you out of here!"

Sammie sacredly crawled out of the dorm and broke into a sprint when he was out of grabbing distance from Syaoran.

Syaoran watched Sammie till he was out of sight. Syaoran then closed the door and turned to look at Sakura, who looked like she just won a million dollars. Syaoran walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked into Sakura's eyes that were twinkling with happiness. Without warning, Sakura threw her arms around him.

"Arigato Syaoran," Sakura said, with tears starting to roll down her eyes.

Syaoran blushed. "No problem. Can I ask for the full story though?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I feel much better about telling you now. Before I do, can I call Touya and tell him what happened?"

Syaoran nodded his head. He got up and went into the other room in search for the cordless phone. Sakura flopped her head back down on her pillow. She felt like a new girl. 

_'Sammie will never try anything on me again after what Syaoran did to him!'_ she thought cheerfully.

Syaoran returned with the cordless phone and handed it to Sakura. Sakura dialed her home phone number and eagerly waited for Touya's answer.

"Hello?"  
  


Sakura smiled. "Konnichiwa, Onii-chan!"

"Konnichiwa, Kajiuu. You seem in higher spirits. Did Syaoran take good care of you?"

Sakura smiled. Even Touya's nickname didn't affect her at the moment.

"Hai. More then you think?"  
  


Touya ­blinked. "What do you mean by 'more then you think'?"

"Guess who I saw today?"  
  


"Who?"

"Sammie," Sakura answered naturally.

"THAT PERVERTED BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  


"Hai," Sakura answered. "Don't worry though, Onii-chan. Let me finish my story before you start panicking, okay?"

Touya took a couple of deep breaths before answering. "Hai."

"Okay," Sakura began. "Sammie just happened to be Syaoran's new roommate. While Syaoran ran to the store to get me some medicine, Sammie entered his ex-new dorm and saw me lying on Syaoran's bed. I had my eyes shut at the moment and he startled me when he said my name. He almost started to force himself on me again, but he didn't get the chance because Syaoran pulled him away from me! Sammie started calling me names and other things and I was about to say something, but Syaoran started yelling at him and saying that I'm not a slut and other things. In the end, after a couple of more punches, Syaoran threw Sammie out and told him to get a new dorm to live in. Isn't that great, Onii-chan?"

Touya was speechless. He didn't think Syaoran would do that.

"Onii-chan?"

Touya smiled. "Hai."—An idea hit him—"Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ask Syaoran to have breakfast with us tomorrow morning so he can meet Otus-san? I think Otus-san would like to meet him."

Sakura smiled. "Okay. I will. Ja ne, Onii-chan!"

"Ja ne," Touya said before hanging up.

Sakura smiled as she clicked the off button on the phone. 

"Is everything alright?"

Sakura turned to see at the doorframe was Syaoran.

Sakura's smile grew. "Hai!" she answered, handing the phone back to Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled and turned around to go hang the phone up. He returned with some medicine for Sakura.

Sakura took it gratefully. "I'm very sorry for troubling you, Syaoran."

Syaoran turned and looked at her. "Sakura, it wasn't your fault. Plus, I love having your company."  
  


Sakura blushed. "Thanks, Syaoran. I was supposed to tell you that my father is coming back tomorrow morning so Touya and I were going to cook a huge breakfast for his return. We were hoping that you'd join us. Would you?"

Syaoran blushed. "Um…"

Sakura did her puppy eyes. "Please? I bet Otus-san will really like to meet you."

Syaoran nodded his head. "Okay."

Sakura giggled. "Yea! Is around nine fine with you?"

"Hai," Syaoran answered.

"I suppose you want the full story now."

Syaoran nodded his head. "Please?"  
  
Sakura began her sad story and told him everything that she told Tomoyo earlier. In the end, Syaoran was about ten times madder then he was when Sammie was in the dorm. 

"I should have kicked him really hard and punched him a couple more times," Syaoran said, angrily. "Sakura?"  
  


Sakura looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"When you were at my house…you looked upset when my mother said that dancing now begin…why?"

Sakura looked down at her hands. "Oh well…um…Sammie and I used to have a dance that would meant said that he and I would be together forever and I was his one and only. Him and I used to dance it all of the time and when your mother said that, I was just attacked by memories. That's all."

"You know," Syaoran started, "there IS romantic guys and they really mean it. They are just hard to find. I always believed Eriol and I were two of them. Eriol has proved it by the way he's treating Tomoyo now."

Sakura smiled. "I know. Tomoyo and I would talk about that. He really does a good job at making a girl happy I'll tell you that."

"That's Eriol for ya," Syaoran said. "As much as I love your company, I promised your brother that I'd take you home."

Sakura groaned and flopped back onto Syaoran's bed. "I don't want to though."

"Too bad," Syaoran said as he picked up Sakura and threw her over his shoulder.

Sakura giggled with delight. "SYAORAN! Put me down!"

Syaoran thought for a minute. "Nah!" he said as he continued to Sakura's house with Sakura giggling.

~*~


	4. Rivalry: Sakura vs Sarah & Syaroan vs Oi...

Don't Be Scared:

The End of Chapter 3

"The Missing Ending that was Deleted by my Computer!" **__** **_AND_** Don't Be Scared: Chapter4 

By:

Cutie Blossom

Hiya Minna-san!!! How is everybody? *Groan* I feel _REALLY_ bad. My computer has some sort of virus or something and has not been in the best shape. I had around 11 pg. more to the last chapter that was somehow deleted! It was the best part also! T_T So I'm going to retype it since the Move Card has stolen my disk and I can't seem to find it at the moment. I noticed that I was missing half of the chapter when I was checking up on a spelling from Chapter 3 and the computer said it only had 14 pg. of the 25 some pages I actually had. Lets just say…I wasn't pleased. If any of you guys want to take a hammer to my computer…please DO! Heck, I'll join you! ^_^ *Sigh* At least I told you guys the truth. I could of always used the excuse my chemistry teacher always uses about his dog helping him type it! ^_~ *wink! I have two dogs so it could work! Anyways, I feel VERY bad and I'm VERY sorry. The last chapter should have been MUCH longer! So instead, the chapter is a lot longer! ^_^ 

WARING: Those who e-mailed me and didn't get a reply, that's another side affect by my BAKA computer. I will reply to those when I get a chance to go on my mother or dad's computer. PLEASE be patient with me!!! 

Um…before I start I wanted to say a couple of things:

_JadeWing: _ The part where you gave me the quote, if you remember, was on the end of Chapter 3 so is on this chapter! ^_^ 

_Mys96:_ Once again, THANK YOU for the e-mail! ^_^ I bet you are getting sick and tired of me saying that, but it means a lot to me! ^_^ I'll try and get out the next chapter out as soon as possible!!

_Danelle Yuy Winner:_ Thank you for you compliment! It makes me feel so happy! ^_^

_SAKURAnTOKYO__:_ Thanks for giving me that web site info! ^_^

_Aeres Yuy:_ GOMEN!! Like I've said a million times, my computer isn't working so I haven't been able to send it to you yet! Baka computer!

On with the story! Thanks to my dad, I just found out I don't have to retype it! ^_^ He put another copy of the ORIGINAL on a different drive! ^_^ My daddy is so smart! 

Last time, Syaoran was taking Sakura home, right? *Cracks Knuckles* Lets get stared! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura woke up bright and early the next morning. She slipped on a bright blue dress and ran downstairs.

"You're up early, Kajiuu."

Sakura sighed. "Touya! Kajiuu ja nani." 

Touya smiled. "You wanted everything to be perfect for when Syaoran comes over?"

Sakura blushed. "Hai. You aren't going to tell him are you?"  
  


"About what?" Touya asked.

Sakura blushed even deeper. "T-that I have a crush on him."

Touya smiled. "Iie. Your secret is safe from me. You won't be able to hide it from Otou-san though. He knows you very well."

"Yeah I know. Do you think Otou-san will like Syaoran?"

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again. Otou-san will like Syaoran because he isn't another Sammie," Touya answered. "Syaoran is an actual gentlemen and would take care of you."

Sakura smiled. She looked down at her watch and it read 8:30.

"What time did Otou-san's plane get in?" she asked.

"He should be arriving any minute now," Touya answered.

They heard the front door opening and then a, "Tadiama!"

"Okaerinasai!" Sakura said, exiting the kitchen and giving her father a hug.

"I missed you so much, Sakura," Fujitaka said, hugging his daughter.

"I missed you too," Sakura said.

"Welcome back Otou-san," Touya said, exiting the kitchen.

"Arigato," Fujitaka said. "How do you two like Hong Kong?"  
  


Sakura smiled. "I love it!"

Touya smiled. "Me too."  
  


Fujitaka smiled at the two. "I'm glad. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Otou-san, Touya and I invited a friend of mine over for you to meet," Sakura said, blushing slightly.

"Oh?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yep!"

The doorbell rang and Sakura giggled happily and ran over to answer it. She opened it to reveal Syaoran. 

"Ohayo Syaoran," Sakura said.

Syaoran blushed. "Ohayo Sakura. Am I early?"

Sakura shook her head. "No! You're just on time. My father just arrived. Come on in!"

Syaoran walked in to see Touya and another guy, who Syaoran assumed was Sakura's father.

"Ohayo Touya," Syaoran said.

Touya smiled at him. "Ohayo Syaoran."

The other man smiled and bowed. "Hello. I'm Sakura and Touya's father, Fujitaka."  
  


Syaoran bowed. "Hello. My name is Syaoran Li. I attend the college with Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, Li."

"You can call me Syaoran if you like and it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Kinomoto."

Fujitaka smiled. "You can call me Fujitaka."—He turned to Touya—"Yukito-san wanted to see you and Sakura again and I told him he could come anytime he wanted to."

Sakura smiled. "He's probably the only thing I miss of Tomoeda."

Syaoran felt a twitch of jealousy. He turned to Sakura. "Who is Yukito?"

Sakura smiled. "He's my brother's best friend. I used to have a crush on him when I was little. It was only a small childhood crush because I grew out of it when I grew older."

"Oh," was all Syaoran said.

"Why don't we sit down to eat?" Touya asked, heading towards the kitchen table that was piled with food. "We have a little story to tell you, Otou-san."

Fujitaka blinked. "What happened?"

"We'll tell you while we eat," Touya said.

"Okay," Fujitaka said, following Touya.

"Come on, Syaoran," Sakura said, grabbing his hand and following her father, causing Syaoran to blush.

Once they all finished eating, Fujitaka couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"What happened?" he asked his son and daughter.

Touya turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "Why don't you two explain it?"

Sakura nodded her head and looked at Syaoran, who was sitting right next to her. He nodded his head also.

Sakura turned to her father. "Otou-san, Syaoran got a new…well he isn't Syaoran's roommate any longer…but anyways, Syaoran got a new roommate yesterday. Can you guess who it was?"

Fujitaka thought for a minute. "Iie."

"Sammie."

Fujitaka's face turned pale. "Who?"

"Sammie," Sakura repeated.

"After we moved you here and put you into a different college…HE COMES HERE?"

Sakura winced. "Hai. Let me tell you the full story though and I think you'll be quiet happy with the ending." Sakura told her father everything that happened yesterday including how Syaoran literally kicked Sammie's butt out of the Shuji Dorm. When Sakura was finished, her father was shock and speechless.

He looked at Syaoran. "You did all of that?"

Syaoran nodded his head. "Why wouldn't I? After all, she is a friend. Why wouldn't I protect her from a sex hungry gaki like Sammie?"

Touya smiled. "I love the story of you really kicking Sammie's butt, Syaoran. It gets better and better each time I hear it!"

Fujitaka smiled. "Marry my daughter, onegai?"

Syaoran's face turned crimson, as did Sakura's.

"Um…uh…" Syaoran stuttered. 

Touya laughed. "Aw…come on Syaoran. I know Sakura wouldn't mind!" he said looking over at Sakura.

"Touya!!!!" Sakura shouted.

Fujitaka laughed and winked at Syaoran. "Don't worry. I was just joking."—He looked over at Sakura and Touya—"I missed seeing you two fight!"

Sakura and Touya laughed.

"I'm so glad you're here Otou-san," Sakura said.

"I'm glad to be here, Sakura," Fujitaka said smiling.

Syaoran stood up. "I better get back to the dorm. Arigato for having me."

Sakura stood up, hiding her sadness. "O-oh we were glad to have you, Syaoran."

Touya started laughing at his sister's actions.

Sakura glared at him. "I'll walk you to door," she said as she exited the kitchen.

Syaoran smiled at her. "Arigato."—He turned to Fujitaka—"Nice to meet you."

Fujitaka smiled. "You too. Don't be a stranger. Come and see us sometime."

Syaoran nodded. "I will," he said as he exited in the direction Sakura did.

"Nice boy," Fujitaka said to Touya. "Has Sakura developed feelings for him or it just me?"

Touya started to laugh again. "Yes she has, but this time she has chose a guy that will treat her right. To tell the truth, I believe Syaoran has also developed feelings for her."

"You noticed that too?" Fujitaka asked.

"Hai."

Out in the hallway, Syaoran walked up to Sakura. He took her hand into his and kissed it gently. "Thanks for inviting me again. I enjoyed myself."

Sakura's face turned red. "I'm glad you came. It's been fun."

Syaoran nodded his head. "I'll see you later. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" Sakura said to him, watching him leave. Little did they know, she was being watched.

"That is too KAWAII!!" 

Eriol sweatdropped. "I can't believe Syaoran actually told me where he was going. BIG mistake."

Tomoyo giggled. "I agree."—She caught Eriol in a kiss—"Arigato for telling me about it! I'm so happy!"

Eriol smiled. "I knew that this would make you happy."

"Shall we play matchmaker?" Tomoyo asked, excitedly.

Eriol thought for a second. "Nah…Syaoran knows what he's doing and Sakura is as fragile as a Cherry Blossom herself because of the past. I cannot believe what that guy did that to her." Right after Syaoran told Eriol what happened and about Sakura's past, he called Tomoyo and filled her in on the details. She became quiet worried for her best friend, but Eriol said that Syaoran said that Sakura was happy when he took her home and she should be just fine. "Plus, I also believe that they will get together, but they just need time to make it right. I don't think we should help. I didn't say that we can't watch over them though."

Tomoyo nodded her head. "Yeah! Next time I'll bring my video camera!"

Eriol sweatdropped and kissed his girlfriend again.

~*~

To Sakura, the weekend went too fast. The only thing she was looking forward to was seeing Syaoran again. She walked into her first class eager to see the Little Wolf again. She saw him talking to a guy in the class.

"Morning!" she called over to him.

Syaoran smiled at her. "Morning. Have a good weekend?" 

Sakura smiled. "The best! How about you?"

"Okay."

Sakura frowned. "Just okay?" 

Syaoran smiled. "Well, I must admit though, the best part of my weekend was seeing you on Saturday."

Sakura blushed. "Really?"

Syaoran nodded his head.

Mr. Ardenson walked into the classroom and the class began.

Both Math and History went by fast. Gym was another story. 

"So if it isn't Sahura," Sarah said.

Sakura clapped her hands. "You were very close this time. I'm amazed. But as I always say, 'Close, but no cigar'. What do you want anyways, Sarah?"

"For you to disappear," Sarah said.

Sakura was about to say something, but someone beat her to it.

"It's not going to happen, Meeks." 

Sakura turned to see Molly behind her.

Sarah looked like she was about to go and punch Molly in the face.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked. 

"For YOU to disappear," Molly answered. 

Sarah was about to punch her, but was stopped when Mr. Asuka blew his whistle to begin class.

Sakura thanked Molly before they headed over and stood next to Tomoyo and Meilin. Sakura looked over at the benches to see Syaoran and Eriol watching them again. Sakura smiled and turned back to listen to the teacher. Mr. Asuka started talking about what they were going to do today and other things. He waved for someone to come over, but Sakura didn't turn to look at who it was. 

"Hello beautiful," Syaoran whispered to Sakura as he walked back towards the teacher.

Sakura blushed and Tomoyo giggled.

Mr. Asuka looked over at Sakura. "Miss Kinomoto, I want you and Mr. Li to go get the equipment for today's lesson."

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol, who she could see was laughing. _'This is going too good. I wish I could video tape it for blackmail.'_

Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran. 

"Was Sarah giving you a hard time before class started?" Syaoran asked as they walked towards the equipment room.

Sakura shook her head. "Nah, she was just being her normal pathetic self."

"Oh."  
  


Sakura and Syaoran finally reached the room. 

"What do we need to get?" Sakura asked.

"Lacrosse sticks and the Lacrosse balls," Syaoran answered, looking around. He stepped over a pole that was on the ground and continued looking for the Lacrosse supplies. Not seeing the supplies on that side of the room, he turned around and started to head to the other side, not really looking where he was walking. Forgetting the pole that was on the ground, he tripped and landed on…

"HOEE!!"  
  


…Sakura.

Syaoran tried to push himself again, but "accidentally" landed on Sakura again.

"You know, she can slap you with statutory for that, Syaoran."

Syaoran and Sakura looked up to see Molly looking down at them. Both Sakura and Syaoran's face turned crimson. Syaoran and Sakura both stood up fast and backed away from each other.

"I'm VERY s-sorry, S-s-Sakura," Syaoran said with his face still red. "I d-didn't mean t-to! I wasn't…" 

"It's okay," Sakura interrupted, still blushing like crazy.

"The teacher sent me to help you guys," Molly said. "I'm not sure I should have came though. I don't want to intrude on you guys during a make out session."

"I tripped," Syaoran said.

Molly smirked. "Suuuurrrrrrre! You think I believe that? A guy tried that on me, but he didn't go as far as to fall on me again, Syaoran."

"Lets try and find the supplies," Sakura suggested.

Molly nodded her head. "Yeah, but no more making out, okay?"

"WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT!!!" Sakura and Syaoran screamed at the same time.

Molly ignored them. "Wait till Meilin and Tomoyo hears about this!"

Sakura shook her head. "No! Don't tell them!"

"NO! I'll never hear the end of it from Meilin and Tomoyo will tell Eriol! I definitely don't want Eriol to know because, just like Meilin, he'll NEVER drop it!" Syaoran said.

Molly pouted. "You guys are no fun."

"Put us in your shoes then," Sakura muttered as she turned around to look for the equipment. "Found the equipment!" 

The three of them gathered the needed supplies and headed back out to the field. For the rest of Gym class, Sakura seemed a bit nervous even though Molly didn't say a word to Tomoyo or Meilin about the incident in the equipment room. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang for the class to end.

Sakura ran towards the locker rooms and sprinted right out again. Once she was off the college campus, she slowed down her pace to a walk.

Sakura sighed. _'I thought Gym would never end.'_

A couple minutes later, Sakura finally reached her house. She went straight upstairs and flopped on her bed.

_'I hope he'll talk to me again,' _she thought as she turned and hid her face into her pillow.

She heard the phone ring downstairs. She heard Touya answer, "Oh hey Syaoran!" 

Sakura's heart started to beat faster. She exited her room and entered the hallway to try and hear the conversation better. Little did she know Touya could hear her come down the hallway.

"How are you?" Touya asked into the phone. "Fine. Did you want to talk to Sakura? You don't?"—Sakura gasped silently—"Oh you DO!"—Sakura let out a sigh of relief—"Are you sure you want to talk to the Kajiuu?"—Sakura growled—"She's probably stomping around upstairs again. Are you absolutely positive? Okay then see you later!"—Sakura held herself from running downstairs to kick Touya right where it hurts—"Sakura! Phone!"

Sakura ran downstairs and grabbed the phone from her brother. "Baka Onii-chan," she muttered as she put the phone up to her ear. "Hi Syaoran!"

"How'd you know it was me?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura sweatdropped. Touya never told her exactly who it was. "Um…had a feeling."

"Oh. Anyways, I was wondering if you and Tomoyo would come and watch Eriol and I at soccer try-outs this coming Saturday. Would you come?"  
  


"Of course! I would love to come!" Sakura said, controlling her happiness.

"Great! The try-outs are at the school and begin at eight, okay?" Syaoran said.

"Yeah! Can't wait!" Sakura said

"See you tomorrow at school!" Syaoran said.

"Kay! Ja ne!" Sakura said before hanging up.

Sakura giggled. _'This day didn't turn out to by so bad after all!'_

~*~

Ring! Ring!

"Hello? Tomoyo speaking?" Tomoyo said into the phone.

"Oh Tomoyo my sweet!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and said, "Hi Eriol."

Eriol frowned. "How did you know it was me?"

"Gee…I wonder," Tomoyo said sarcastically. "Maybe it was because you are the only one who'd call me your sweet. Yep I think that's it."

Eriol sighed. "Anyways, would you please come and watch soccer try-outs this coming Saturday?" Eriol begged. "Syaoran invited Sakura so you won't be there alone."

Tomoyo giggled. "Of course Syaoran would invite Sakura!"

"You can bring your video camera," Eriol added.

Tomoyo got stars in her eyes. "ALL RIGHT!! Count me in!"

Eriol laughed. _'I knew that would do the trick!'_

"Did you see how red Sakura and Syaoran's faces were when they came back out from getting the Lacrosse equipment?"

"Yeah," Eriol said. "Syaoran seemed strange the rest of the day after that."

"And Sakura seemed jumpy after that," Tomoyo said.

Eriol rubbed his chin. "I wonder what happened."

"I wish I knew. Anyways, I gotta go, Eriol," Tomoyo said. "I've still got loads of homework to do."

"What if I said you can't hang up?" Eriol asked with an evil smile.

Tomoyo smirked. "Then I'll just hang up then."

"You wouldn't d…"

Click!

"Tomoyo? Hello?"

"Your phone conversation has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again. Have a nice day." (A.N.: I wasn't sure what the lady said after a person hung up. My sister would know, but I'm not a phone person like she is. I'm an Internet person. ^_^)

Eriol hung up the phone, stunned. "I can't believe she did that to me!"

~*~

(A.N.: This is where I originally started Chapter 4. Enjoy! ^_^)

For Sakura, the weekend took forever to come. After the Gym incident with Syaoran and her, she welcomed Saturday with open arms. That morning, she woke up bright and early.

_'I can't be late for Syaoran's and Eriol's try-outs,'_ she thought as she slipped into a pink dress that had Cherry Blossoms all over it and then skipped down the steps into the kitchen where she got her normal greeting.

"Morning Kajiuu. You're up early!" Touya said, shocked.

"Yep," Sakura said, smiling. "Syaoran asked me to watch him at his soccer try-outs."

"Now I know why she's up at the crack of dawn," Touya muttered under his breath.

Sakura turned and looked at him. "Did you say something?"  
  


"Nope. Nothing. Not a thing," Touya said quickly.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "Okay then. I'm going to go," she said as she walked out of the house.

"Have a fun time!" 

Sakura arrived at the stadium a couple a couple minutes later. She spotted Tomoyo sitting in the stands and walked over. Tomoyo waved to Sakura. Sakura smiled and waved as she made her way over to sit next to her purple haired friend.

"Good morning, Tomoyo," Sakura said.

"Good morning," Tomoyo said happily. "Wonderful day isn't it?"

Sakura nodded her head. "It sure is," she said as she looked for Syaoran down on the soccer field. She saw him talking to Eriol and a couple of other guys she didn't recognize. She also saw the two guys that attacked her and Tomoyo in the ice cream parlor, Moroin and Nievan. 

"Come on in guys," a teacher called from the bench. Sakura recognized the teacher as Mr. Asuka.

Syaoran, followed by Eriol and the other guys, started to walk over to Mr. Asuka. Syaoran looked over and in the stands he saw Sakura. He waved to her and she waved back. Syaoran felt a punch in his arm. He turned to look at Yamazaki Takashi, a friend who he has known for years.

"You know that cutie?" Yamazaki asked, pointing to Sakura.

Syaoran smiled. "Yes."  
  


Yamazaki frowned. "And you didn't tell me! Can you introduce me to her? Is she single?"

Syaoran felt a pang of anger in him, but shook it off. "Yes she is, but don't you have Chiharu?"

"Yeah," Yamazaki said, nodding his head. "That doesn't mean I can't meet her, does it?"

"Guess you're right," Syaoran said, frowning. He turned to the coach and started to listen to him speak.

Hours later, the boys were finally free to go. Sakura smiled and ran down the steps followed closely by Tomoyo. The two of them ran over to Syaoran and Eriol, who were whipping themselves with a towel. 

Syaoran smiled seeing Sakura run over to him.

"How'd we do?" he asked her.

"You guys did great! I'm really impressed at your guys' talent," Sakura said, smiling.

_'That was the whole point of asking her to come,'_ Syaoran thought to himself. _'To impress her.'_

Eriol smiled at Sakura. "Thanks Sakura."—He turned to Tomoyo and gave her a hug—"Can I have a kiss?"

Tomoyo smiled and pushed Eriol away. "After you take a shower!"

Eriol started to whine and started to chase Tomoyo.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned and groaned. "Yes Yamazaki?"

"You said you'd introduce me to this beautiful emerald eyed young lady," Yamazaki said, looking over at Sakura. "So aren't you going to?"

Syaoran frowned and mumbled, "Sakura, this is Yamazaki Takashi. Yamazaki, this is Sakura Kinomoto."

Yamazaki bowed. "How do you do, Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura blinked. "Fine, thank you. You?"

"I'm fine," Yamazaki said. "Hey, why don't you come with us to the ice cream parlor?" Yamazaki asked. "Along with my girlfriend, Chiharu and I?"  
  


"Um…I'm not sure…" 

"Syaoran is also joining us," Yamazaki added.

Sakura's heart jumped. "Okay! Why not?"  
  


Syaoran blinked as Yamazaki started to laugh. 

Tomoyo, who was watching the three talk, pinched Eriol.

"Ouch!" Eriol yelped. "What was that for?"

Tomoyo smirked. "For telling Yamazaki to flirt with Sakura to get Syaoran jealous. You and I both know Yamazaki wouldn't flirt with any other girl besides Chiharu! You told me not to do anything like that!"

Eriol put on an innocent look. "Do you actually think I'd do that? Come no, sweet Tomoyo. I would NEVER do anything like that!"

"Yeah. Uh huh," Tomoyo said, not believe him at all. "Keep on saying that. You may start believe yourself."

Eriol laughed and hugged his girlfriend.

"Eriol! Tomoyo! Did you guys want to join us at the ice cream parlor?"

Eriol looked down at his girlfriend, who nodded. "Sure, Yamazaki!"

"Then hurry up and get your butt in the locker room to change! Stop making out with Tomoyo for crying out loud!" Yamazaki yelled at Eriol, as he and Syaoran walked into the locker room. Eriol ran into the locker room as Tomoyo joined the Sakura and Chiharu.

A couple of minutes later, the three boys joined up with the girls and they headed off towards the ice cream parlor. They arrived not long after.

Sakura's eyes sparkled at all of the flavors. "I'm not sure which flavors to pick! They all look delicious!!"

"Which ones have you picked?" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear causing her to blush like crazy.

"Um…I'm trying to decide between strawberry or chocolate," Sakura answered.

Syaoran looked at the clerk. "Two double scoops ice cream cones. One with strawberry and chocolate and the other just chocolate."

"Okay," the clerk said and started to scoop up the ice cream. Once he was finished scooping, he handed the ice cream cones to Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran paid for both of them and they walked over to the table with the rest of the group. While she was enjoying her ice cream, Sakura noticed something.

_'Syaoran and I are the only single people here!' _she thought, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. _'Tomoyo has Eriol and Chiharu has Yamazaki.'_

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked her.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine."

Syaoran looked at her unsurely but turned to talk to Yamazaki again.

Sakura finished her ice cream and looked down at her watch. She gasped seeing the time. "I've got to go! Time sure flies these days!"

"You have to leave, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah."

Syaoran stood up. "I'll walk you home."

Eriol smiled. "Of course you would."

Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"That's so sweet of you Syaoran," she said. "You don't have to though."

"No I will," Syaoran said, and shot another glare at Eriol to be quiet. Eriol smiled at him.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran and together they walked out of the ice cream parlor.

"Thanks for walking me home, Syaoran," Sakura said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Syaoran said.

Sakura and Syaoran walked and talk on their way to the Kinomoto residence, but unfortunately, they didn't get far.

"KINOMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura groaned and turned around to see none other then Sarah Meeks.

Syaoran growled. "Go away, Meeks!"

"Why should I leave you here with her?" Sarah asked, pointing at Sakura.

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled at her.

"I'm not here to talk to you…at the moment. No sire! I have some business to do with Kinomoto here."

"At least she can say my last name right," Sakura mumbled. "What do you want?"

"_A battle!_"

"Hoe? A battle? What for?"

"For him," Sarah answered, pointing at Syaoran. "Here's the deal: we battle in three sports. If I win, I get a date with Syaoran. If you win, which I doubt, I'll leave you and Syaoran alone."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was smiling.

"Are you okay with this Syaoran?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded his head. "Perfectly."

Sakura sighed and turned to Sarah. "Fine, I'm in."

Sarah smiled with glee. "Great! I'll pick one sport and you'll pick one."

"And the third one?" Sakura asked.

Sarah frowned. "I WASN'T FINISHED!! Syaoran will pick the third. Best two out of three. Deal?"  
  


Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah."

"I choose Basketball," Sarah said.

"I choose soccer!" Sakura said.

Syaoran thought for a minute. "I choose…"

_'I'll have to choose something that Sakura can do very well,'_ he thought.

"…Rollerblading."

Sarah looked confused while Sakura smiled. 

"Fine," Sarah said. "Lets begin!"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at her.

"Now!?"

"Yep," Sarah said, nodding her head. "All of the equipment can be found at the University."

Sakura growled. "Fine! Let the battle begin!!!!"

The three walked over to the University and found the equipment to begin the battle. The first battle was Sarah's choice, Basketball. Since Sarah chose the sport, they both agreed that Sakura got the ball first.

Sakura sighed. _'Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be one LONG battle? Basketball has never really been my strongest sport.'_

"First to ten points is the winner," Syaoran said on the sidelines.

Sakura checked the ball to Sarah, who bounced it back to her. Sakura tried to dodge around Sarah, but it was no use. Sarah's defense skills where really good and Sakura just couldn't get passed them.

_'This is not looking good,'_ Syaoran thought.

After a very long and gruesome battle the victor was…

"I WON!!!! I WON!!!! I WON!!! SYAORAN, YOU ARE MINE!!!!"

…Sarah.

(A.N.: This is how it is going to be tomorrow. The bad person wins. T_T My school is going to lose the Groovy Shoes. We are going to win the game, but lose the shoes because my school isn't very cheerful and spirited. WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!! T_T Sorry, but I had to mention something about the Groovy Shoes that we are going to LOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Sakura fell to the ground.

"I'm pooped!"

Syaoran walked over to her. "You still have two more sports to go and they are your strongest ones, Sakura."

Sakura looked over at him. "I'm sorry I lost."

"Don't worry," Syaoran said, smiling. "You can make it up to me by wining the next two sports."  
  


Sakura groaned and sat up. "Easy for you to say," she mumbled. "Okay, Sarah. You won the first one. Lets see who wins at soccer."

Sarah smirked. "Me of course."

"Those are pretty big words, Sarah," Sakura said. "But can you back them up?"

"YOU BET I CAN!!!"

"Then lets battle!"

Sarah and Sakura walked out onto the field. Sarah got the ball first since it was Sakura who chose soccer.

"This battle will be won by the person who scores the first goal," Syaoran announced. 

"Okay!" the girls said.

(A.N.: T_T I KNEW IT!!! We lost the Groovy Shoes, but won the Basketball game by fifty points and I'm not joking too! *Sigh* At least _this_ story will have a happy ending! ^_~ *wink!)

Sarah looked down at the ball. Even though she won the first battle, Sarah was just as tired as Sakura…her mouth was still working though.

"You're going down, Kinomoto!!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped. _'She never shuts up does she?'_

"Not without a fight, Sarah!

Sarah kicked off and headed towards Sakura. Easily, Sakura got the ball away from Sarah and started to head right towards the other goal. Unfortunately, Sarah caught up to Sakura and got the ball back. Both tired, the two girls ran back and forth but never gave up. Finally, ten minutes into the game, the field lights kicked on to give light for the girls. Sakura had the ball, but she still had yet to pass Sarah.

_'I can't go around her. She's to fast and will steal the ball right back. What else is there to do?'_ Sakura though. _'Hey I know how!'_

Sakura smiled and with the energy she had remaining, she sprinted towards Sarah. When she was in close range, Sakura used her toe to kick the ball up into the air and over Sarah's head. 

Sarah gasped as she watched the ball go up into the air and didn't see Sakura go around her. I took a couple seconds before Sarah realized what had happened and tried to catch up to Sakura, but she was too late.

"YEAH!!!!!!!! I won! I won! Take that Sarah Meeks!" Sakura screamed out before she collapsed on the ground.

Sarah collapsed and started to pound the ground with her fists. "NO! How come she won? I was supposed to!"

Syaoran ran over to Sakura. "You did it! Way to go Sakura! Hey are you okay?"

"I'm VERY pooped!"

Syaoran laughed as he bent down and helped Sakura up.

"You still have to win one more sport though!" Syaoran said. "Com on Sakura. I know you can do it!"

Sakura stood straight up, filled with confidence. "Let the last and final battle…BEGIN!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see Touya running towards them, carrying her Roller Blades. 

"Touya!" Sakura exclaimed. "How did you know…?"

"Ahem."

Sakura turned to see Syaoran holding a cellular phone.

"Syaoran called and told me that you're going to need these," Touya explained, gesturing to the pink Roller Blades he had in his hands. "Go kicked some butt, Kajiuu."  
  


Sakura hugged her brother. "Arigato Onii-chan."—She turned and gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek—"Thanks Syaoran."

Syaoran, of course, turned red and Touya started to laugh at the sight.

"This must be your luck day," Touya whispered, nudged Syaoran. "Having two girls fight for you and having a girl such as Sakura give you a kiss."

Syaoran nodded his head dumbly.

"Come on, Kinomoto!" Sarah said, angry as ever. "Lets get the last battle over with."

Sakura smiled and quickly strapped on her Roller Blades. "Okay, I'm ready. "Lets begin."

With Sarah using a pair of Roller Blades from the college and Sakura using her own blades, the two prepared for battle on the track field. 

"This will be the last and final battle," Syaoran announced. "The girl who wins this will also win the bet. The first one who completes a lap around the field shall be the winner. NO pushing or fighting when racing," Syaoran added, looking over at Sarah.

_'Even though he said that, Sarah will still try and hurt me,'_ Sakura thought.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Using her well-known racing start, Sakura got ahead of Sarah with no problem. She noticed that she was only going half the speed she could on any regular day.

_'I never want to do three sports one after anther again,'_ she thought.

"You better keep your speed up, Sakura," she told herself. 

"Go Sakura!" she heard Syaoran yell.

_'I have to win this.'_

After what seemed like a long trip of torture, Sakura beat Sarah easily. Just like soccer, Sakura collapsed to the ground and Sarah started to cry.

_'I did it!'_ Sakura thought, exhausted.

"Sakura!!"

Sakura didn't lift her head or move.

"You guys are diffidently not getting me to walk home," Sakura said. Touya and Syaoran laughed.

Syaoran leaned down to Sakura. "Thanks Sakura."  
  


Sakura blushed seeing Syaoran so close. "N-no problem."

Syaoran picked her up and turned to Touya. "I'll carry her home."

"Are you sure? I can…" Touya trailed off. Sakura was glaring at him. "On second thought…you can carry her."

Sakura smiled and snuggled into Syaoran.

_'I'm going to enjoy this,'_ she thought, but unfortunately she fell asleep not long after.

Syaoran looked down at the angel in his arms and saw her sleeping peacefully as him and Touya walked to the Kinomoto house. Touya also saw his sister asleep.

"Syaoran…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like my sister?"

Syaoran's face turned a pretty crimson color. "Well…I…uh…"

Touya smiled. "You can tell me. I won't tell her."

Syaoran sighed. "Yes I do love her."

"You two really need to get it together."

"What do you mean?"

Touya sweatdropped. "Nothing!"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Okay…"

Not long after, the two males arrived at the Kinomoto residence with Sakura still asleep in Syaoran's arms.

"What happened?!" Fujitaka asked as he saw Syaoran enter the house carrying Sakura.

"A challenge that involved three tough sports after another," Syaoran answered as he walked up stairs.

"Did she win?" Fujitaka asked his son.

"Hai," Touya answered, watching Syaoran carry Sakura. "Her bedroom is on the left, Syaoran!"

"Okay," Syaoran said. He entered Sakura's room and laid Sakura on her bed.

"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered, leaning close to her.

Sakura moaned and turned.

Syaoran smiled, but right when he was going to pull away, Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran's neck and held him close.

Syaoran blushed. "Um…as much as I do like to be held by you…I really don't think this is wise…"

_'Great. What am I supposed to do?'_ Syaoran thought.

Sakura's grip tightened around Syaoran's neck. Her face now looked scared and pale.

Syaoran began to worry. "Sakura?" 

Sakura's death grip released and she started to roll around. "Syaoran…"

Syaoran, relieved to be out of her grip, started to shake her nicely. "Wake up."

Sakura kept on twisting and turning while she mumbled words. "No!" 

"No what, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, still failing to wake the sleeping Cheery Blossom.

"NO!" she screamed before snapping awake. Sakura looked around and gasped as her emerald eyes landed on Syaoran. Her eyes filled up with tears as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Sakura what's the matter?" Syaoran asked as eh smoothed her hair. 

"I had a terrible dream!" Sakura sobbed. "Sarah tired to attack you and take you away from me! I didn't even have the chance to tell you my feelings and that I…" Sakura gasped as soon as the words left her mouth and covered her mouth. 

Syaoran pulled away to look in her eyes. "What did you say?"

Sakura blushed. "NOTHING! You must be hearing thins, Syaoran!" Sakura answered quickly.

Syaoran frowned. "Yeah I must have."  
  


_'He looked like he wanted me to tell him my feelings,'_ Sakura thought, as she stared into Syaoran's amber eyes. She felt memorized as she felt herself lean slowly forward. She noticed Syaoran was also leaning forward.

Suddenly Touya came into. "Syaoran ph…"

Sakura and Syaoran pulled away faster then you can say, "busted". Both of their faces were the color of cherries. Sakura glared at Touya.

"…Am I missing something?" Touya asked.

"Go away, Onii-chan!"

"I wasn't here for you, Kajiuu!"—Sakura growled—"Syaoran, Eriol is on the phone for you."  
  


Syaoran groaned. "Thanks Touya," he said as he walked out of the room. Syaoran walked down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Great timing, BUDDY!!"

Eriol winced. "I call to tell you something and this is what I get?"

"How did you know I was here anyways?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol sweatdropped.

**********Flashback************

Eriol and Tomoyo watched as Sakura and Syaoran left the ice cream parlor.

"Should we follow them?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

"Yes! Of course!" Eriol whispered. 

Tomoyo giggled.

Eriol turned and looked at Yamazaki and Chiharu. "Um…we are going to go."

The couple smiled at them. "Okay."  
  


Eriol stood up and grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "Do you have your video camera?" he whispered to her.  
  


Tomoyo smiled and patted her purse. "Of course!"

Eriol dragged Tomoyo out of the parlor. "Then lets go!"

The two followed Sakura and Syaoran and watched as Sakura and Sarah battled. Tomoyo of course caught all of this on tape.

"I'm really surprised Sarah can play that good," Eriol said. 

"I know," Tomoyo said. "But…"—She smiled—"Sakura's better!"

*********End of Flashback*********

Eriol came back to reality. "Um…well…I just knew."

Syaoran smirked. "Yeah right. You were probably following us."

Eriol sweatdropped. "I called you to tell you that you are the captain of the soccer team and this is how you treat me?"

"Yes this is…how…I-what did you say?" Syaoran stumbled.

Eriol smiled. "You are the captain of the team," he repeated. "I'm your Co-captain."

"**YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Syaoran yelled, dropping the phone in the excitement.

Eriol winced. "Geez Syaoran. Are you trying to make me death?"

"Syaoran?" 

Syaoran turned around to see Sakura walking down the stairs. He grabbed her around the waist and tossed her into the air. 

Sakura giggled. "Syaoran!"

"You are looking at the new captain of the soccer team!"

Sakura giggled and threw her arms around him. "You are?" Sakura asked, excitedly. 

"Yep!!"

Sakura hugged him. "That's so great Syaoran!!!!!!!"

Touya smiled and walked past the two to the phone. "Are you still there, Eriol?"

"Yeah. Here and deaf," Eriol answered trying to get the hearing back in his ear that Syaoran screamed in. 

Touya laughed. "Right now, Syaoran is tossing Sakura in the air. You probably won't be able to reach him for a while. Did you want to talk to him anymore?"

Eriol smiled. "Nah, that's okay. Thanks Touya," he said right before hanging up.

"No problem," Touya said, watching Sakura and Syaoran.

"Oh Syaoran!" Sakura said as Syaoran spun her around in the air. "I'm so happy for you!"

Syaoran stopped, but still held Sakura up in the air. "We've got to celebrate!!!!" He grabbed Sakura's hand and Touya's and sprinted out the door.

"Syaoran! Let us at least tell my father!" Sakura said as Syaoran continued to drag her and Touya. 

Syaoran let go of her and Touya and ran back to the house. He came out a couple of minutes later with Fujitaka. Sakura and Touya sweatdropped.

"He's gone wacko," Touya said. 

Sakura nodded her head. "He's still kawaii though!" 

Touya sweatdropped again. "If you say so."  
  


"What's going on here?" Fujitaka asked as him and Syaoran reached Sakura and Touya.

Sakura giggled. "Syaoran made the captain of the soccer team and he wants to celebrate. What do you say Otou-san? Shall we boggy?"

Fujitaka sighed. "You guys can, but I have a lot of work to do."

"Are you sure you can't come?" Touya asked.

Fujitaka nodded his head. "Yeah, you guys go out and have some fun. Just be back before dawn."  
  


Sakura and Touya nodded their head. "Hai!"

Syaoran smiled. "Alright! Lets go!"

~*~

Sakura flopped down on her bed.

"Man, we sure ate a lot," she said, patting her stomach.

Syaoran took them to one of the busiest places in town. Her and Syaoran danced while Touya found his own partner to dance with.

Sakura sighed happily. _'He sure is a great dancer,'_ she thought. She also remembered being in his arms when he found out the news of being the captain. She giggled and started to get ready for bed. Finally, about ten minutes later she pulled the covers over her.

"Good night, Syaoran."

~*~

Monday finally came around again. 

Syaoran sat in his desk in math and started dazing off. Sakura's face appeared in front of him.  He watched her giggle and smile at him. His face heated up and didn't bother to shake it off. He knew that it was no use. He loved her and he knew it.

_'Syaoran…you idiot,'_ he thought to himself. _'I can do many things that are impossible to the average man, but I can't tell a girl that I love her.'_

"Syaoran…?"

Syaoran pulled himself back into reality and blushed at what he first saw. Sakura's face was right in front of him. 

Sakura frowned. "Are you okay, Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah I'm alright."

She giggled and plunked down in her seat next to him. "Good."

Syaoran's face heated up more. "Um…Sakura…?"

Sakura turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Um…can you…can you…"

Sakura blinked. "Can I what, Syaoran?"

"Our first soccer game is this Friday night against the Paulia Porcupines and I was hoping that you'd come. Can you?" Syaoran asked, crossing his fingers.

(A.N.: This is a given fact: There is a school in Montana and the school's mascot is the Porcupines. Since Paulia, the school Meime from Saint Tail goes to might I add, starts with a "P" I found it too hard to resist putting it there. My music teacher told my class this! No offense to that school or Saint Tail fans. I also believe that Walla Walla in Washington State has a school mascot the Psychos or something along that line. Once again, no offense to the school, I just thought it was funny!)

Sakura smiled. "Of course I'll come, Syaoran!! I wouldn't want to miss your first soccer game as captain."

Syaoran's face, if possible, went darker. "G-great!"

Mr. Ardenson walked into room and class began.

~*~

During the rest of the week, Tomoyo and Eriol kept their eyes on Syaoran and Sakura, but nothing really happened. Sakura's day just stayed normal. You know the go to college, see your crush, giggle and flirt, go to the next two classes still flirting with your crush type of days. When Friday came around though, it was never more welcomed. 

Sakura and Tomoyo made plans to go to the game together and arrive early for good seats. The whole way over to the University stadium, Sakura grew more and more nervous.

"You know Sakura," Tomoyo said, "Syaoran's the one who is supposed to be nervous."

Sakura blushed. "I know. I know."

Tomoyo giggled. _'Syaoran's probably more nervous about Sakura being there then the game itself!'_

Sakura pulled Tomoyo. "Come on Tomoyo or we'll get bad seats!"

Tomoyo looked at her watch and sweatdropped. "Sakura we're almost two hours early! I don't think even the team will be there yet!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "I guess you're right."

"Come on, Sakura," Tomoyo said. "Lets go get some ice cream before we'll head over to the game. That will take some of the two hours away."

Sakura smiled. "Okay! Lets go!"

After sitting and talking for a while in the ice cream parlor, the girls headed over to the stadium with half an hour before the game. 

"When are you going to tell Syaoran, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked while they walked to the game.

Sakura looked down at the ground, not looking where she was walking. "I'm not sure. I'm not even sure I _want_ him to know, Tomoyo," she said, sadly as they reached the University parking lot.

Tomoyo frowned. "Why? You two are perfect together! Why shouldn't he know?"

Sakura shrugged and kept on walking looking at the ground…that is until she bumped into someone. Sakura braced herself for a hard fall, but it never came.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura opened her eyes to see her savior was…

Not Syaoran. 

(A.N.: Got ya! Thought it was going to be Syaoran didn't you? ^o^ Got ya!)

The man was the same age as her. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Sakura stood up and bowed to the guy. 

"Thank you," she politely said.

The guy grabbed Sakura's hand.

"You are like an angel from heaven," he said to her.

Sakura blushed. "W-w-what?"

Tomoyo pulled Sakura away. "Come on or we'll never get good seats!"

"Are you going to the soccer game?" the blond asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes we are."

The guy smiled. "My name is Oikawa. I'm the Captain of the Paulia's soccer team."

Both Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. 

"Y-you're the c-captain?" Sakura stuttered.

Oikawa nodded his head. "Yep."

Tomoyo smiled. _'This guy could help Sakura and Syaoran get together!'_

"Oh well…we attend school here at this University," Sakura said, hoping it would get the guy to back off. It didn't work though.

"Oh really?" Oikawa said. "Do you know the captain?"

Sakura smiled proudly. "I _do_ know the captain. Why do you ask?"

"I heard the guy is a really jerk."

Tomoyo had to hold Sakura back from punching the guy.

"Syaoran is NOT a jerk!" Sakura yelled.

Oikawa held his hands up in defense. "I said 'I heard' it. Doesn't mean it's true or anything! Man you act like you're in love with the guy!!"

Tomoyo giggled at her crimson friend. "That's because she is."

Sakura smacked Tomoyo on the arm. "TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Hey! Truth hurts!"—She started to drag Sakura away and towards the stadium—"We've got to go get seats, Sakura!"

Oikawa watched the purple haired girl drag the angel away. _'So she's in love with the captain of this University's soccer team? I'll make her see differently!'_

Sakura and Tomoyo stepped into the stadium and sat down on the very first row. The soccer team was already starting to warm up and people have started to pile in. Chiharu joined the girls along with Meilin and Molly.

"Do you think Syaoran's nervous, Sakura?" Molly asked her.

Tomoyo giggled. "Not as nervous as Sakura!"

Sakura, now red gave Tomoyo a playful hit. "Yes I do believe Syaoran's nervous."—She turned to Meilin—"Do you know how long it is until the kick off?"

Meilin checked her watch. "Oh about five to ten minutes."

On the sidelines, Syaoran was watching Sakura sitting with the girls.

"Are you Syaoran Li?"

Syaoran turned to see a blond haired man. "Yes I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Oikawa. I'm the captain of Paulia's soccer team," the man answered. 

Syaoran smiled and stuck his hand out to shake hands. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

Oikawa smiled, but didn't shake Syaoran's hands. "I didn't come over for acutance."—Syaoran frowned—"I came over for a bet."

Syaoran blinked. "A bet?"

Oikawa nodded his head. "Yes a bet."—He walked closer to the bleachers—"I believe you know this beautiful angel, do you not?" he asked, gesturing to Sakura.

Sakura saw Oikawa talking to Syaoran and pointed over at her. Sakura stood up to listen what they were talking about.

Syaoran growled and nodded his head. "Yes I do know this very beautiful Cherry Blossom."

Oikawa turned to Sakura. "Is that your name?"

"In a different language, yes it is," Sakura answered.

Oikawa smiled to her and turned back to Syaoran. "How about this: the team who wins gets to take the Cherry Blossom…on a date."

**********Evil aren't I?*************

That's where I'm going to leave you. ^_^ Gomen, but I thought you guys got a lot so I decided to do what most authors do…leave you guys at a cliffhanger! Once again, I'm very sorry for the delay and the deleted ending of chapter three. *Groan* I'm very mad at my computer. When is the next chapter going to be out? I have another AP test I have to study for as well for a Chemistry final, math, and a French test so it may not be for a couple of weeks or so. I'll try VERY hard though. You know finals week. T_T I SWEAR I'LL START WORKING ON IT RIGHT AWAY!!!!!!

Ja ne till next time!

Cutie Blossom


	5. The Winner Is..........

Hi Minna-san. Hope everyone's doing okay! I'm so happy because I passed my Chemistry final with an A and I have…**_GOBSTOPPERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  *_* I LOVE GOBSTOPPERS!!!!!!! My mother got me a WHOLE bag so it should last me till the chapter's finished. For the people who asked, there is no magic in this story. I just didn't feel like having Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol have magical powers. For the reviewer who asked for the Japanese translations, I'll just put them in [these things] or commonly known as brackets. ChetteTeng does the same thing. Just like I promised, here's chapter five as fast as I could type it! Arigato to everyone who reviewed!

Don't Be Scared: Chapter 5

By:

Cutie Blossom

Syaoran blinked. "A…date?"

Oikawa nodded. "Yes a date with her," he answered, pointed at Sakura.

Syaoran frowned and looked up at Sakura, who looked a bit scared. "Fine I'm in, but I'll warn you though, I will NOT lose this," Syaoran growled. "She's one of the most sweetest girl I've ever met. I will not tolerate her being hurt in any way."

"Touching," Oikawa said. 

"I will not let you win," Syaoran said, glaring at him.

"I _will _win," Oikawa said. "We'll give you a doggy bag for the dinner we ate at the restaurant."

Sakura frowned. "In your dreams bozo-breath! You'll never beat Syaoran."—She turned to look at Syaoran—"Syaoran…"

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. "Yes?"

Sakura smiled. "I won my bet with Sarah. Now it's your turn to win a bit for me."—She blushed—"Of course you could have just asked me for a date instead of winning one for me."

Syaoran blushed and smiled at the Cherry Blossom. "I'll keep that in mind."

Tomoyo giggled watching the two._ 'I wish I brought my video camera.'_

Meilin stood up and faced her cousin. "Kick some booty, Syaoran."

Molly stood up next to her. "Yeah, go kick some butt or we'll be kicking yours, Little Wolf!!"

Tomoyo stood next to Molly. "Kick some butt to win Sakura's love…oh wait! You already have it!"—She smacked herself on the forehead—"Stupid me!"

Sakura's face turned crimson, as did Syaoran's. "TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran smiled. "Don't worry. Sakura, I will win this bet for you."

Sakura smiled. "I have complete confidence in you, Syaoran."

Oikawa's face burned in jealousy. _'You won't be think that for long, my sweet Cherry Blossom. I **will** prove my love to you by winning this game!'_

The whistle blew for the two teams to prepare for battle. Syaoran and Oikawa were both center forwards. 

Syaoran glared at Oikawa as Oikawa glared at him.

"You're going down, Syaoran."

"In your dreams, Oikawa."

Oikawa's team won the coin toss so they got the ball first. The whistle finally blew and Oikawa kicked the ball, passing it to the left of him. That guy passed the ball behind him to one of the mids. Syaoran never left Oikawa's side. He knew that it was too risky if he did. Eriol went after the mid who had the ball, but the guy kicked it forward to Oikawa before Eriol had the chance to steal the ball. Syaoran got the ball away from Oikawa and headed for the goal, followed closely by Oikawa.

_'I can't let him get the ball,' _Syaoran though. _'I can't let him win a date with MY Cherry Blossom.'_

Finally within scoring distance, Syaoran, using his speedy kick, kicked the ball towards the goal and scored before the goalie had a chance to react.

_'Wow!'_ Oikawa though. _'He's fast.'_

Syaoran smiled and looked over at Sakura when he was running back to get in position. She was smiling and jumping up and down. He smiled and got back into position.

Oikawa kicked off once the whistle blew again. This time he passed the ball over to his right of him to a tall guy with jet-black hair, who was standing in front of Eriol. Usually Eriol looked like a pretty tall guy, but standing in front of this guy made him look like a shrimp. The guy started to use his height to his advantage and kicked the ball up in the air to where Eriol couldn't reach it. Syaoran tried to stay with Oikawa again, but saw that his friend needed his help. He started to sprint towards the two. 

Eriol saw Syaoran running towards him. _'What is he up to?'_ he thought._ 'He should stay with Oikawa.' _

"Eriol!" Syaoran yelled. "Go guard Oikawa! I'll get the ball! Be prepared to have it passed to you!"

Eriol nodded his head and ran over to guard Oikawa, knowing Syaoran had some plan.

Syaoran watched the ball go up and down in the air, as the guy kick it. At the perfect moment, Syaoran jumped into the air high enough to kick the ball out of reach from the other player.

_'I sure am happy that I did all of that training,'_ Syaoran thought as he kicked the ball to Eriol. 

Eriol took off up the field but was tripped by Oikawa from behind. Sadly, the referee didn't blow her whistle to signal a violent action. Oikawa was still traveling towards their goal and scored. The other side of the stadium started to cheer as the Home team's side started to boo. 

"OH! I hope he's he all right?!" Tomoyo sobbed, looking at Eriol. "I don't want my baby to be hurt! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!!!!!" 

Sakura tried to calm her friend down. "Don't worry, Tomoyo. Eriol is a tough guy."

All of a sudden, Tomoyo's eyes filled with fire. "I'M GOING TO SEEK REVENGE ON THOSE REFEREES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped. _'Note to self: NEVER hurt Eriol unless you want to be killed by his girlfriend.'_

Syaoran ran over to his friend to help pick him up. 

"Are you okay, Eriol?"

Eriol groaned. "Yeah, I'll live."

"You fell pretty hard," Syaoran said.

"I know. Why wasn't there a foul?" Eriol asked. "It was plain as day that he tripped me!"

Syaoran frowned and glared at a passing ref. "I don't know, but that was sure wrong."

Syaoran and Eriol ran to there spot and prepared for some total domination. (A.N.: I heard this a lot during the fall session of school: ARE YOU READY FOR TOTAL DOMINATION!!! It grew REALLY old after the first…three times we heard it.)

"That was unfair what you did, Oikawa," Syaoran growled. "But what you did will fire back at you."

Oikawa smirked. "Yeah right. I'll do anything for a date with your girl. I'll have some fun with her."

Syaoran's face turned beat red with anger. "Why you…" Syaoran didn't get the chance to finish. The whistle blew to restart the game. Syaoran passed the ball to Eriol, who was on his left. With teamwork and skill, the two got the ball far up the field and near the goal. Syaoran kicked the ball to Eriol and stayed back to keep on sides while Eriol scored the second goal of the game. Right after the ball went in, the whistle blew for halftime.

Syaoran and a couple of other players ran over to give a high five to Eriol as they all ran to the Home side of the stadium.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT, EEEEEERRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed causing the other girls to plug their ears.

"Tomoyo, pipe down!!!!" Sakura tried to yell over her.

Tomoyo realized what she did and sweatdropped. "Sorry."

All the girls sighed.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned towards the field to see Syaoran. 

"Syaoran! You're doing great!" Sakura said, smiling and blushing.

Oikawa watched from the other side of the field. _'I cannot believe he's flirting with her now!!! He's not going to be the winner!'_

Syaoran felt his face heat up, but no one noticed since his face was already red from running. 

"Arigato [Thank you]," he said. "Sakura…"

"Yo Syaoran! Get your butt over here!"

Syaoran groaned. "Talk to you after the game."

Sakura smiled again. "Okay!"

Syaoran ran back over to his teammates and not long after the game started again with Oikawa's team in position. Refreshed, Oikawa used his energy to take off up the field and meet the ball one of his teammates pasted to him. Unfortunately, Yamazaki, being the great defender that he is, stopped him from going any further. Yamazaki passed the ball up to another teammate that passed it up to Eriol. Eriol then passed the ball onto Syaoran.

"No you don't!" Oikawa yelled as he caught up to Syaoran. 

Syaoran rolled his eyes. _'Him and Sarah would make a good couple. Either of them don't know when to shut up and admit defeat.'_

Syaoran passed the ball over to another forward right before he was pushed to the ground. The guy continued up the field until he scored.

Eriol ran over to his best friend. "Are you okay?"

Syaoran nodded and he tried to stand up, but fell back down. "I think I twisted my ankle."

Eriol growled and looked for a ref. "This is the second time you've let that guy from the other team push a player down. This isn't right!"

The ref shrugged and looked down at Syaoran. "Are you okay?"

Syaoran looked over Sakura, who had worry written all over her face, and nodded. "I'll be fine. Just let me walk it off for a minute, okay?"

The ref nodded. "That's fine."

"Syaoran…"

"I'll be okay."

Eriol sighed. "Fine." 

Syaoran stood up with the help of Eriol and walked around for a minute. The Home team crowd started to cheer seeing Syaoran on his feet. Syaoran saw Oikawa smiling over at him.

"That guy is an a…"

"Watch your language, Syaoran."

"Fine, that dork head is GOING to be repaid for what he's done," Syaoran said as he walked around without help. He was only limping a little.

Eriol nodded. "The best way to get him is by winning the bet and taking Sakura out on that date. You can do it!"

Syaoran nodded and looked over at his friend. "I'm going to need your help though."

Eriol's face curved into an evil smile. "I'll be happy to."

Syaoran grew an evil smile. "Lets have some fun."

The ref ran back over. "Are you ready to begin again?"

Both Syaoran and Eriol nodded and took their places on the field with once. Oikawa's team in position was already in position. 

"Did you enjoy that trip, Syaoran?" Oikawa asked.

Syaoran smirked. "What goes around comes around, Oikawa. You'll learn about that."

"If you say so," Oikawa said.

The whistle blew and Oikawa kicked the ball over to the tall jet-black haired guy again. This time though, Eriol intercepted the ball before the guy had a chance.

"WAY TO GO EEEEERRRRRRIIIIOOOOOLLLLLL!!!!!!!"  
  


The girls all sweatdropped.

"We really need to bring duck tape to the next game," Molly whispered to Meilin.

Meilin laughed and nodded her head. "Boy you can say that again."

Using the teamwork and skill they both had, Eriol and Syaoran made it up the field and towards the goal. Eriol kicked the ball over to Syaoran who scored the next goal for the team.

Oikawa's mouth dropped. "You're kidding. He has a twisted ankle and he _still_ is fast?"

Not long after, the whistle blew to end the game. Sakura jumped into the air. 

"HE WON!! HE WON!! HE WON!!" she screamed, causing all the girls to plug their ears.

"Sakura! Quiet down!!" Tomoyo yelled.

"And I'd be talking," Chiharu elbowed Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"We're going to need duck tape for her also," Meilin whispered to Molly.

"No kidding," Molly muttered.

Oikawa sank to his knees. _'That's not what was supposed to happen. _**I**_ was supposed to win!!!'_

Sakura ran down and jumped into Syaoran's arms, making him fall over onto the grass.

"Syaoran! I'm so happy of you!" she said, still hugging the Little Wolf. "You kicked some MAJOR bootie!"

Syaoran laughed and held her close. "You know I did it for you," he whispered into her ear.

Sakura blushed. "So…when's our date?"

Syaoran thought for a moment. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled. "What time?"

"All day?"

"HAAAAANNNYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Never mind." 

Syaoran smiled. "So…are you?"

Sakura giggled. "Yep!"

"I'll pick you up around nine, okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

~*~

Sakura looked into the mirror. She was wearing a white dress with a light blue jean jacket over it and white sneakers. 

_'I hope I look alright,'_ she thought.

"Sakura!" she heard Touya yell. "Syaoran's here to pick you up!!"

Sakura looked into the mirror one last time before running down the stairs. She saw Syaoran talking to Touya. Syaoran was wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt along with dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. 

"Now Syaoran," Touya began, "I want you to be nice to Kajiuu [Monster]." He was answered with a thump on the head from his "Kajiuu."

"KAJIUU JA NANI [I am not a Monster]!!!!" 

_'I knew she'd do that,'_ Touya thought, smiling. _'I love bugging my sister.'_

Sakura smiled sweetly at Syaoran. "Ohayo [Good Morning], Syaoran."

Syaoran blushed. "O-ohayo, Sakura. You look great."

Sakura blushed. "Thanks. You look great also."

Touya rolled his eyes. _'This is all they do. One blushes and says a compliment…and not one second later, the other one blushes and says something back. I hope I don't act like this with my girlfriend.'_

"Shall we go?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah!"

Sakura grabbed her purse and hooked her arm around Syaoran's. Together, they walked out to Syaoran's car and got in.

"So where are we going to, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, excitedly.

"We have all day," Syaoran said as he started up the engine. "I thought I'd take you to breakfast first and then wing it from there. We have dinner reservations at six though."

Sakura smiled, excitedly. _'I have the whole day to spend with Syaoran! I feel like the luckiest girl in the world!'_

"That's fine with me," Sakura said. 

Syaoran took Sakura to a lovely little restaurant. They ordered breakfast and talked, but both felt nervous and shy around the other. 

Sakura looked down at her shaking hands and tried to calm them down. _'Arrgh! I shouldn't be so nervous around him! Sure he's the love of my life not to mention the cutest guy in all of Hong Kong, but it's just Syaoran.'_

"Are you alright, Sakura?" 

Sakura's head shot up to look at Syaoran. "I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

Syaoran frowned. "You seem a bit nervous."

Sakura giggled nervously. "No! I'm fine!"

Syaoran looked down at the table. "You shouldn't be nervous around me, Sakura. I'm not Sammie. I would _never_ do what he did to you, okay? Never. I'm not that way."

Sakura gasped. "Syaoran, I know you are not a Sammie! Heck, I wasn't even thinking about him and the whole…um…incident! I'm fine really! I was just thinking about…things."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yep."

The two continued talking and the food arrived soon after. After they finished eating, the two took a walk through one of the parks in the town. Syaoran found himself wanting to grab Sakura's hand that was so close to his, but had to literally slap his hand a couple of times, getting worried looks from Sakura.

Not unusually, they where being watched.

"This is too Kawaii for words!!!"

Eriol smirked. "I can't believe that Syaoran wants to hold Sakura's hand, but has to slap himself to stop from doing it."

Tomoyo giggled. "I know! I think it's just plain funny! Ohohoho! This is going to be GREAT blackmail!!"

Eriol's face curved into an evil smile. "Tell me about it!"

"Are we going to follow them the whole day?" Tomoyo asked.

"If you want."

"Yeah!"

Back with Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura stared to get worried. Syaoran kept on slapping his hand every couple of minutes.

"Syaoran…is there anything the matter?"  
  


Syaoran blushed. "No! Nothing!"

Sakura looked at him, unsurely. "Then why did you keep on slapping yourself like that?"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Um…well…you see…"

Sakura grabbed his hand. "I'll keep you from slapping yourself."

Syaoran's face turned crimson.

Sakura heard a small, "Kawaii!" coming from behind them. She turned her head to look behind her and Syaoran, but no one was there. Confused, she turned around again.

Eriol took his hand off of Tomoyo's mouth. "You shouldn't have had said that. She almost found out that we are following them."

Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Sorry, but I couldn't hold it in! They are just so Kawaii together and when Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand, his face turned bright red!!"

Eriol nodded. "Yeah I know."

Sakura leaned her head onto Syaoran's shoulder and giggled. "I'm really enjoying myself, Syaoran."

"We haven't done much though," Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled. "So? I'm just enjoying being here with you."

Syaoran blushed again. "I'm enjoying your company also."

Now it was her turn. Sakura's face turned bright red. 

"Where are you going now, Syaoran?"  
  


Syaoran shrugged. "Where ever you want to go, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura thought for a while. "Tomoyo told me that there's a carnival going on. Did you want to go?"

Syaoran nodded. "Sure. Lets go."

Sakura smiled and the two walked stared to walk back to Syaoran's car.

Once they arrived at the carnival, Syaoran saw Sakura's eyes twinkle. He couldn't help but not to laugh as they entered.

"What's so funny, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"You," Syaoran said.

Sakura slugged him in the arm lightly. "That's not very nice."  
  


"You just look so cute," Syaoran said before he could stop himself.

Sakura blushed.

(A.N.: The next part has been done a million times, but I couldn't resist the urge to put it in.)

They went through the carnival, trying rides here and there. They went on a couple of roller coasters, the Yo-yo ride, and of course Syaoran won many prizes for his date, making her happy.

  
They continued on playing more games and going on more rides. Finally they reached the ride Syaoran was looking for: Caspie's House of Ghosts and Goblins. 

"Come on, Sakura," Syaoran said. "Lets go on this ride."

Sakura's face paled. _'Ghosts. I _**HATE**_ ghosts.'_

Syaoran turned around to see Sakura's pale face. "What's the matter, Sakura?"

Sakura gulped. "I…um…nothing!"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah. I-I'm fine."

Syaoran shrugged. "Okay then. Shall we go on the ride then?"

Sakura reluctantly nodded. "O-okay."

They stood in line and the closer they got, the harder Sakura's holder on Syaoran's arm. He didn't mind of course.

_'She must be afraid of ghosts,'_ he thought._ 'Well then that means…'_

He didn't get the chance to finish his thought for they had reached the front of the line. They entered a room that would take them down to where the ride was. Sakura's hold was as tight as ever.

"Sakura, you don't have to be afraid," Syaoran said. "I'll protect you."  
  


Sakura shook her head and let go of his arm. "I'm not afraid. I'm perfectly fine!"

"MUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura screamed and jumped into Syaoran's arms. "ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!! I'm scared!!!!!!! Protect me Syaoran!!! Onegai [Please]!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran tried to calm the young girl in his arms down. "Don't worry, Sakura. I won't let ANYONE hurt you. You should know that by now."

By his words, Sakura let go. _'He is right.'_

They finally reached the bottom floor and got on the ride. The ride took them through a tunnel and a haunted house. Ghosts and skeletons popped out of nowhere. By the time the ride was finished, Sakura was sitting in Syaoran's lap and it seemed like no one would be able to peel her away from Syaoran. 

_'Yep!'_ Syaoran thought, happily. _'That ride did exactly what I wanted it to.'_

"Sakura…the ride is over with. You can let go of me now."

Sakura's hold lessened. She looked up from where her face was pressed against Syaoran's chest only to see a hanging not so pretty skull that was hanging near by.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura regained her tight hold around neck and began to shiver really hard.

Syaoran smiled as he picked Sakura up and carried her away from the ride. Once he carried her far enough, he began to calm the girl down.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, "we are out of the ride."

"Last time you said that, there was a skull right next to us!" she sobbed into Syaoran's chest.

"Sakura…we away from any scary stuff. Ghosts don't show during the day and especially not when the sun is out," Syaoran assured the shaking girl who was in his arms.

Finally, Sakura peeked up from Syaoran's chest to see Syaoran was right. They were out of the haunted scary place. 

"Finally," she sighed, releasing herself from Syaoran.

"Sorry I took you in there," Syaoran said. "I didn't know you are scared of ghosts, Sakura."  
  


Sakura smiled at him, still looking slightly pale. "That's alright. It's done and over with. Come on! Lets go look at more of the games!"

Syaoran smiled as he followed Sakura. _'Even though she was scared stiff, I really did love having her in my arms.'_

They continued playing games and riding some not so scary rides. After getting off a ride, Sakura spotted a poster that advertised a play happening in the carnival.

"Sorcerers in Love," she read out loud. "Can we check this play out, Syaoran? It should start pretty soon. Can we?"

_'Sorcerers in Love? …This is going to be interesting,'_ Syaoran thought. 

He nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah!" Sakura said, excitedly as her and Syaoran started to walk to the place where the play would take place. Her and Syaoran found seats in the second row. They didn't have to wait long for the play to begin. 

The play was just about a magical girl, who just found out about her powers as a sorceress, and a guy, who also had powers, came over from a distant city. The guy was supposed to take the girl's powers away, but failed. The two became friends and slowly became lovers. The two confessed their love for each other after a heated battle against a dark sorceress. 

(A.N.: Sound sort of familiar to anyone?) 

After the play was done, Sakura and Syaoran exited with the rest of the crowd. Once outside, Syaoran noticed that the sky turned dark and was filled with stars. The moon was also shining brightly. He looked down at his watch that read half an hour till six.

Sakura sighed happily. "That play was REALLY…KAWAII!!!!!"

"Sakura, it's almost time to go to dinner," Syaoran informed her.

"Okay," she said. "OH! Syaoran, look the Ferris Wheel is all light up! Can we go on that before we leave?"

Syaoran looked at the lighted wheel. "Okay. This is the last ride though."  
  


Sakura nodded as they walked over to get in line. 

_'I hope we get to stop at the top,'_ Sakura thought. _'That would be so romantic.'_

After a couple of minutes of standing in line, they finally reached the front and crawled in one of the seats. 

Sakura giggled and scooted closer to Syaoran. She reached for his arm and put it around her. He blushed, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I've never had this much fun, Syaoran," Sakura said. "Thank you."

Syaoran smiled. "I'm glad." 

Their seat stopped at the top of the wheel and they got a clear shot at the dark sky with the moon and the stars.

Sakura sighed. "This is so romantic."

Syaoran gulped. "R-really?"

Sakura closed her eyes to take in the moment giving Syaoran time to stare at her.

_'Cherry Blossom, you do not need to be scared of anything,' _he thought still staring at her._ 'I will always be there for you, to protect you, to cheer you up, let you cry on my shoulder when something terrible has happened in your life. I promise to protect you even if…even if I have to stand watch as you go down the aisle to another man whom I hate, I will still protect you. So please, don't be scared, Cherry Blossom, for I will always be by your side.' _

Sakura opened her eyes and turned to see Syaoran still staring at her.

_'I know I shouldn't be staring at him,'_ she thought. _'But I can't help it. Oh, Syaoran. You may never know it, but my heart will always be with you.'_

She leaned in and laid her head on his chest. She snuggled into him. "Never leave me, Syaoran."

Syaoran held her tight and kissed her on top of her head. "Never."

"Are you two going to come off the ride sometime tonight?"

Sakura and Syaoran jerked away from each other and saw that the ride was over. The guy who controlled the Ferris Wheel was not looking too happy at them. 

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Of course we are."

Sakura and Syaoran climbed out of the ride. Once she took the last step off of the ride, Sakura felt like her and Syaoran were being watched. She turned her head slightly and saw that their spies were Tomoyo and Eriol.

Sakura groaned. _'Tomoyo would do this to me,'_ she thought._ 'She's probably the one I heard this morning in the park!'_

She turned to face Syaoran. "We have two spies," she whispered into his ear.

Syaoran groaned. "Let me guess. Does one of them have purple hair, glasses, and has a girlfriend, who is mostly likely with him, named Tomoyo?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yep."

Syaoran smiled. "Shall we lose them?"

Sakura sighed and nodded her head. "They have probably been following us since we left my house this morning."

Syaoran sighed. "Probably."—He grabbed her hand, causing her to blush—"Come, my princess. Lets go and shake them off our tail."

Sakura giggled as Syaoran stared to drag her down a row of games.

Tomoyo gasped. "We're going to lose them, Eriol!"

Eriol grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction Syaoran and Sakura went.

_'They didn't see us did they?'_ he thought, while chasing after them. _'Nah! We were well hidden.'_

Syaoran kept on dragging Sakura. 

_'Where to hide? Where to hide?'_ he thought. 

"Here!" Syaoran said pointing to a building that held all of the fun mirrors in it.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Many people have gotten lost in there, Syaoran."

Syaoran's grip on Sakura's hand tightened. "Not if I hold onto you tight enough."

Sakura blushed as she was dragged into the maze of mirrors.

Eriol spotted them going into the house of mirrors. 

"Eriol…I'm not sure if we should follow them," Tomoyo whispered. "Why don't we wait until they get out?"

Eriol smiled. "Brilliant idea, my dear Tomoyo," he said as they waited for them to exit the maze.

Sakura started to get worried. "I have a very bad feeling about this," she told Syaoran. 

Syaoran pulled Sakura around to in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. "Nah…as long as we stay together, we'll be fine."

Sakura blushed as she heard his voice in her ear. 

"Lets just feel our way through," Syaoran told her. "You shall be the leader."

Sakura stared to look around for a way out if the maze. Finally, with many bumps into mirrors, they found their way out of the maze with Syaoran's arms still around Sakura.

"Told you we'd be alright," Syaoran said in her ear.

Sakura nodded. 

Tomoyo and Eriol watched Sakura and Syaoran exit the maze. 

"Aw! Syaoran has his arms around Sakura!" she said to Eriol, videotaping it.

Eriol nodded.

Syaoran looked around and let go of Sakura. 

"Looks like we lost them," he said.

Sakura nodded again. "Looks like it."

Syaoran looked down at his watch and gasped. It was six o'clock right on the dot. "Looks like we are going to be late for dinner."

Sakura shrugged. "As long as we come with a credit card, they'll let us in."

Syaoran smiled. "True. Very true in fact."—He grabbed her hand—"Shall we go to dinner?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah!" she said as Syaoran started to lead her out of the carnival. She looked back to see Tomoyo and Eriol again. "Syaoran! We haven't lost our spies yet!"

Syaoran looked back to see his best friend and his girlfriend following them still. 

_'Eriol, you're in deep trouble when I see you at the dorm,'_ Syaoran thought as he started to run with Sakura, heading for the parking lot.

"Once we get to my car, they won't have a chance," he told Sakura.

Sakura nodded and continued to follow Syaoran as they finally reached the parking lot. They jumped into his car and took off.

Eriol and Tomoyo watched Syaoran's car drive out of sight. They both were silent as they tried to regain their breath.

"We'll never reach them now!" Tomoyo said. "I wasn't done video tapping!"

"Well my dear," Eriol said, still panting. "We can always finish the night with a date of our own."

Tomoyo smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "I'll leave the camera off."

(A.N.: JadeWing gave this next little idea to me. I kind of twisted it a bit, but there is still the best part in it, Jade. ^_^ Enjoy!)

Syaoran kept on driving with only one mission on his mind: to shake off his two friends. He wasn't even aware of where he was going whatsoever. He pulled into a nice little place and turned off the engine. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I think we lost them," he heard Sakura say.

"I sure hope so," he said to her. 

Sakura looked out the window to see a cliff that overlooked the city lights. She could see the stars and the moon perfectly.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran. "Nice place you brought me here."

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked out the window.

_'Oh great,'_ he thought. _'I wasn't even watching where I was driving and end up here.'_

"Is there a name for this place?" Sakura asked. 

Syaoran blushed and nodded. "It's called Lover's Cliff."

Sakura blushed. "Oh."

_'I shouldn't have asked.'_

Syaoran got out of the car. "Come on," he said to her. "The cliff has a beautiful view of the city."

Sakura got out of the car and sat with Syaoran on the front of the floor. She looked out at the breathtaking view of Hong Kong.

"You were right, Syaoran," Sakura said. "It is beautiful."

Syaoran nodded, trying to control his blush from getting out of hand.

Unnoticed by Syaoran, Sakura scooted closer to Syaoran. 

She looked up at his face. _'I wish I knew what he was thinking.'_

She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

Syaoran squeezed her hand tightly, not wanting to let go. He looked down at her seeing that she was looking up at him. 

_'I love her eyes,'_ he thought to himself. 

He leaned down, wanting to feel her lips against his. He saw Sakura leaning up towards him also.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The couple jerked away from each other again. They turned to see Oikawa standing near them with his mouth wide open.

"SYAORAN LI!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!!!!!"

Syaoran frowned. _'What did I do?'_ he thought.

Oikawa continued. "After you said all that stuff about protecting her and here you are taking away her innocence!!"

Syaoran and Sakura's face turned a very dark crimson color.

"I would at least had the…"  
  


_*BAM!!!!!*_

Syaoran winced. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Ouchie!!" Oikawa said before going unconscious.

Sakura stood above him holding a purse that she whacked the jock with.

'That's for ruining the moment,' she thought.

(A.N.: Ladies here's a helpful tip: If a guy is bugging you or just plain acting like a jerk, take your purse, if you have one, and whack him with it. BELIEVE ME!! It works. Just ask my friend. Yes, Jade, I'm talking about Baka Head. ^_^)

"SYAORAN WAS NOT DOING THAT YOU BAKA [Stupid]!!!! He was being a perfect gentlemen like normal," Sakura said.

Syaoran and Sakura left the cliff to take Sakura home. 

_'I can't believe Oikawa did that,'_ Sakura thought irritably. _'We were so close.'_

Syaoran pulled up to the Kinomoto residence a couple minutes later. He walked Sakura up to the door not exactly sure what to say next.

"Sorry we didn't have a chance to go to dinner," Syaoran said to her.

Sakura smiled. "That's alright. The whole day was perfect without the dinner."

Syaoran blushed. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Sakura blushed also. "I would like that. Without the whole Oikawa incident and the whole getting away from Eriol and Tomoyo I hope."

Syaoran groaned. "Defiantly without all the little distractions. I don't think Eriol is going to like me tomorrow."

Sakura giggled. "Thank you, Syaoran. This was by far the best day I've had."  
  


"I'm glad," Syaoran said.

Without warning, Sakura stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss him on the lips. She pulled away and ran into the house, shutting the door behind her.

"Is everything alright, Kajiuu?" Touya asked from the kitchen.

Sakura sighed and nodded dreamily. "Everything's perfect."

Syaoran still stood outside, speechless. He walked to his car and started to drive back to the dorm. While driving back, Sakura's actions hit home inside Syaoran's mind.

"SHE KISSED ME!!!!!!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*That's all for now!~*~*~*~*~*

Personally, I'm really proud of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it as much as the other chapter. I was really surprised at the reviews I got! @_@ Most were death threats for leaving you at a cliffhanger. I'M SO SORRY!! *Does a little jig* Finals week is over! *Poops some Gobstoppers into mouth* I still have lots of Gobstoppers left also. *Sigh* There's probably only one or two chapters left of this story. How many chapters do you guys want? One or two? The choice is up to you guys! Anyways, hope you liked it!

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom


	6. Sakura's Scary Question and an Old Frien...

Hi everybody!!! I was so happy about how many reviews I got! *_* I am so happy! ^_^ Anyways, I ran out of Gobstoppers, but guess what?? My mother got me another bag _plus_ the heart shape Gobstoppers! ^_^ This supply should last a while. Sorry it took me awhile to finish this chapter. I had a baka AP test to study for. Also, my birthday's on Monday so my family has been bugging me a lot. *Sigh* I still love them though, even my little sister. As a present for me to you, my readers, I've decided for at _least _two more chapters. I thought that would make a lot of people happy. As always, Arigato to everyone who reviewed!!

Don't Be Scared: Chapter 6

By: Cutie Blossom

"Sakura!"

Sakura groaned and looked up from her homework she was doing from the couch in the living room. "What Touya?"

Touya smiled. "You never told me what happened on you big date with Syaoran last night."

"AND YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO FIND OUT!!!!!!"

Touya winced. "Be nice to your Onii-chan."

Sakura smirked. "You're never nice to me! Why should I be nice to you?"

"Out of respect for your elders," Touya said as he walked into the kitchen.

Sakura grunted. "The day I be nice to him is the day Syaoran asks me for another date," she mumbled. 

It was the day after her and Syaoran's big date. Syaoran still had yet to call her and the time was around noon. Sakura was starting to get nervous.

_'Maybe he never asks me on a date again.'_—She gasped—_'Maybe he will never speak to me again! Oh no!' _

Unknown to her, Syaoran was twice as nervous as her. He got up at the crack of dawn and had been seen pacing in front of the telephone ever since. Eriol sat the couch and watched his best friend make tracks in the carpet.

"Call her, Syaoran."

Syaoran shook his head. "It's too early."

Eriol looked at his watch and sweatdropped. "I don't think Sakura sleeps in this late."

"How would you know?!" Syaoran snapped.

"Common sense, Syaoran."  
  


Syaoran glared at Eriol. "I cannot believe you and Tomoyo followed us around last night!!!! You almost ruined the whole night!! I must say though, your timing was a lot better then Oikawa's."

Eriol narrowed his eyes. "Oikawa? You never told me you saw him during your time with Sakura. What did he do?"

Syaoran sweatdropped. He had yet to tell Eriol about the incident at the Lover's Cliff and about how Sakura kissed him at the end of their date. He knew his friend would have a field day if he found out.

"Nothing."

"Oh no you don't! You must tell me!" Eriol begged and got down on his knees. "I WANT TO KNOW!!!!!"

Syaoran sighed. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell you! After we lost you guys. I kept on driving and some how we accidentally ended up at Lover's Cliff."

"ACCIDENTALLY!?!?!?!?!" Eriol yelled as he flopped back down on the couch.

"YES accidentally," Syaoran continued, glaring at his best friend. "Sakura and I got out of my car and sat on the hood. She was looking over at the view of the city when all of a sudden she reached for my hand. I looked down at her and both of us started to lean in for a kiss."—He sighed—"And then Oikawa showed up and said that I was taking Sakura's innocence."

Eriol burst into laughter. "YOU…TAKE HER…INNOCENCE????????????????"

Syaoran growled before continuing, forgetting to stop there. "And then I took her home. Right before she ran inside though…she kissed me on the lips." Right when those words left, he covered his mouth, but it was too late to take it back.

"SHE DID WHAT???????????????????" Eriol yelled.

Syaoran blushed and mumbled, "Kissed me."  
  


Eriol sprinted from the couch and passed Syaoran to the telephone and started to dial Tomoyo's phone number. _'She HAS to her this!'_

Syaoran just stood there, not sure what his friend was doing until he heard, "Hello. Tomoyo?" Syaoran made a grab for the phone, but Eriol got away. 

"Don't you dare tell her!" Syaoran said, reaching for the phone again.

"But she has too!" Eriol said.

The two continued to wrestle while Eriol tried to talk to Tomoyo and tell him the news. 

Tomoyo could hear Syaoran yell at Eriol from the other side of the phone line.

"What are you trying to tell me, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, straining to hear what he was saying with Syaoran's yells in the background. 

"That *muffle* kissed *muffle*!!!"

Tomoyo blinked in confusion. "Who kissed who?"

*Click*

"Eriol? ……ERIOL!!!!!!!!"

Eriol growled at Syaoran. "You made me hang up on her!!"

"That was what I was trying to do, Eriol," Syaoran growled.

Eriol glared at Syaoran. "She has a right to know too!"

Syaoran took a step towards Eriol also glaring. "If she knows…THE WHOLE FREAKING CITY OF HONG KONG WILL KNOW!!!"

Eriol blinked. "So?"

Syaoran growled. "FINE! Call her! She'll find out from you sooner or later!!"

Eriol smiled and nodded. "Darn straight, Syaoran."

Syaoran stomped his way over to the door. "I need some air," he mumbled before walking out and slamming the door shut.

Eriol smirked. _'Twenty bucks says he ends up at Sakura's house.'_

Syaoran walked out of the Shuji Dorm slowly. 

_'I just don't know what to do these days,'_ he thought. _'Half of me wants to tell Sakura what I feel and risk rejection, but the other half doesn't want me to tell her and not risk rejection. What am I supposed to do?'_

Syaoran continued to walk around the town, not knowing where he was going. He came to a halt in front of the Kinomoto residence. 

_'I knew I was going to end up here,'_ he thought. _'Might as well say hi.'_

Syaoran walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal Sakura.

Sakura's face brightened as she saw Syaoran standing at the door. _'I'm so glad he's here!!!'_

"Hi Syaoran!"

Syaoran nodded his head in greeting. "Hi. Thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"Hello."

Syaoran smiled. "Hello."  
  


Silence.  
  


Sakura sweatdropped. "Would you like to come in?"  
  


"Sure," he said, stepping into the house. 

"Make your self at home. I'll go make some tea," Sakura said stepping into the kitchen.

"Okay," Syaoran said, sitting down on the couch that Sakura once sat.

_'What am I doing here?'_ he thought. _'Sakura said at the game that all I needed to do was ask her for a date so why not try?'_

Sakura emerged from the kitchen carrying two cups of tea. 

"Here," she said handing one to Syaoran. 

"Thanks," Syaoran said, reaching for the cup. "S-Sakura…"

She turned to him and smiled. "Yes Syaoran?"

Syaoran's face started to heat up. _'Just ask her, Syaoran! For crying out loud! I can do this!'_

"W-w-w-would you g-go…"

Sakura blinked.

Ding-dong!

Syaoran groaned. _'And I was just about to ask her!'_

"Hold your question for a minute, Syaoran," Sakura said as she stood up and walked over to answer the door. Sakura gasped once she saw who the person was and threw her arms around the stranger.

"Yukito-san!! I'm so happy to see you!!" she said, still hugging the stranger.

Syaoran looked over at the door to see a tall, grayish haired man hugging Sakura. The man looked to be the same age of Touya. Syaoran started to feel jealousy swarming over him.

The man laughed. "I'm happy to see you too, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura let go and looked at the guy. "I can't believe you're here!"

"It took me awhile to find the time to get off from college. I called Touya and he gave me directions to your house," the man told Sakura. "Where is my pal anyways?"

"He's up stairs," Sakura told him. "First I want you to meet someone though."—She pulled the man to where Syaoran was sitting down on the couch—"Yukito, this is Syaoran. Syaoran, this is Yukito."

The two guys shook hands and exchanged greetings. 

"Yukito!!" they heard someone say as he walked down the stairs.

"Touya!" Yukito said, smiling. The two best friends exchanged hugs. 

"You finally made it," Touya said. "Glad you could come."

Yukito smiled. "Yeah. Looks like you guys got a pretty nice house around here."

Touya nodded. "Yeah."—He saw Syaoran standing next to Sakura—"Hey, have you met Syaoran?"

Yukito nodded. "Yeah. Sakura introduced us."

"Great. Come and accompany me in the kitchen while I make dinner," Touya said, leading Yukito into the kitchen.

Sakura smiled and turned to face Syaoran. "Syaoran…"

Syaoran didn't hear her. _'I don't like that guy. He was too…friendly with Sakura!!'_

"Syaoran…?"

_'I can't believe that he put hands around MY Cherry Blossom.'_

"Syaoran…?"

'Get a grip on reality, Syaoran! She's not yours…although I can dream can't I?'

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran shook his head. "What? Did you say something?"

Sakura sighed. "I was wondering what you were going to ask me!"

Syaoran blushed remembering his question. "Um…nothing!"  
  


Sakura frowned. "Are you sure?"

Syaoran nodded his head. "Yeah."—He smiled—"Don't frown, Cherry Blossom. It doesn't go with your beautiful face."

Sakura blushed and Syaoran saw it.

Syaoran looked over at the kitchen door. "So…was that your childhood crush?"  
  


Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah. He's more like a brother to me then a lover though."

_'I still don't like the fact that he put his arms around her though,'_ Syaoran thought.

Syaoran looked down at his watch. It was around four. "I better get going," Syaoran said, walking over to the door.

_'I'll ask her another time if I ever got the guts to,'_ he thought.

Sakura gasped. _'Think Sakura. Think! He'll leave and you won't get to see him till tomorrow if you don't think of something!!'_

"Um…would you-would you like to…um…stay for dinner?" Sakura stuttered.

Syaoran stopped. "That's okay. I wouldn't want to keep you from having time with your…"—He gulped—"…Yukito."

Sakura started to giggle. "Silly Syaoran. Yukito isn't mine. My heart is set for somebody else and that person only," she said, regretting it once the words came out.

Syaoran's shoulders slumped and Sakura saw this.

"Oh," he said, taking a couple more steps towards the door.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

"Please turn around and look at me," Sakura said in a low whisper.

Syaoran turned around, trying to put on his natural face, but failed miserably. 

Sakura took a deep breath. "Who does your heat belong to?"

_'Please say it's me!'_ she thought. _'I want to have your heart, Syaoran. You already have mine.'_

Syaoran stiffened. _'What am I going to say? I can't say that she's the one! She'll never speak to me again! What am I supposed to say? Oh man. What am I going to do?'_

"I…um…well…"

"Sakura! Dinner's ready!" Yukito said, poking his head out of the kitchen. 

Syaoran gulped. _'Now's my chance to get out of her before she has the chance to ask me again.'_

"Oh you're still here, Syaoran?" Yukito asked. "Why don't you join us? I'm sure there's lots of food to share with everybody."

"Oh please, Syaoran," Sakura begged, with puppy eyes. "Please stay."

Syaoran looked straight into her puppy eyes, which was a big mistake.

"Okay, I'll stay for dinner," he said.

Sakura giggled and headed into the kitchen, followed by Syaoran. 

_'My puppy eyes never fail,' _she thought happily.

Yukito laughed and patted Syaoran on the back as he came by. "Her puppy eyes have yet to fail me, Syaoran, so you're not the only person that falls for them."

Syaoran sighed. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Touya, who was putting food on the table, saw Syaoran come into the kitchen. "You're eating with us too, Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yep, but if you don't have enough food…"

Touya laughed. "Don't be silly. We have plenty."

_'There goes my second chance of getting out of here,'_ Syaoran thought as he took a seat right next to Sakura. Touya and Yukito sat on the other side. Syaoran looked around. "Where's your father?" he asked Sakura.

"Oh," Sakura said. "He had to work today, but he'll be with us shortly."

Sakura was right. Fujitaka did come and join them a couple minutes later.

"Konnichiwa [Hello]!" Fujitaka said, entering the kitchen.

"Konnichiwa," the four of them greeted.

"Welcome to our home, Yukito," Fujitaka said, as he saw the young guy sitting next to Touya. He smiled at him. "It's great to see you again."

Yukito smiled back. "Thank you, Fujitaka. It's great to see you too."

"Hello Syaoran," Fujitaka said, sitting down at the head of the table. "Joining us again tonight?"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Yeah."

Fujitaka smiled. "Great. Nice to see you again, Syaoran."

"You too, Fujitaka," Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled. _'He has such manners.'_—She blushed—_'He'd make such a great dad…and a husband.'_

"Sakura?"

Sakura blinked and turned to look at Syaoran. "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You looked as if you had a fever," Syaoran said, as he put his hand on her forehead causing her face to burn up again. "Like you do now."

Sakura sweatdropped and blushed even more. "I'm fine. It's just--just a little hot in here! That's all. I'm fine really."

Touya started to laugh._ 'Nice cover up, sis.'_

Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura…?" Yukito said, looking at her worried. 

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Syaoran's right. You do look like you have a fever."

Sakura slumped deep into the chair with Syaoran's hand still on her forehead as Touya's laughter filled the room.

"Don't worry, Yukito," Touya assured his best friend. "Her so-called fever, or as I like to call it blushing, will calm down once she stops thinking about Sy…"

He trailed off as a roll hit the side of his head. He turned to see Sakura holding a couple more rolls in her hands. 

"Shut up, Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled as she threw another roll that hit the target right on.

Touya growled and picked up a roll of his own and threw one at Sakura. She ducked and the roll hit the wall behind her. Sakura threw another roll at Touya and hit him again. 

_'Wow,'_ Syaoran thought. _'Sakura has a pretty good aim.'_

Sakura threw a couple more rolls and both of them missed Touya completely. 

Syaoran sweatdropped. _'Most of the time.'_

The two siblings continued to throw rolls at each other until they ran out of rolls, but that didn't stop them. They found some other food from the table to throw and continued their food fight.

(A.N.: Zingers, Twinkies with a frosted top for those who don't know, are also great footballs. ^_^ My sister, I usually call her Tink but her name is originally Sarah, used Zingers once for a food fight. Of course our parents were gone, but they didn't mind especially since we had a rematch when they were home! For the people who are wondering if Tink is in any relationship to the Sarah Meeks in the story, the answer is no. I loved my sister but I couldn't think of any other name at the moment so I used her name!)

Fujitaka sweatdropped and shook his head. _'Even though they are young adults, they still act like kids sometimes.'_

"STOP!" Fujitaka yelled as one of the…um…kids found another roll and accidentally hit him along side the head with it. The roll bounced off his head and landed on his plate. 

Yukito picked up the roll. "Gomen [Sorry] Fujitaka, but Touya took this roll from my plate. Hope you don't mind that I take it back," Yukito said as he took a bite of the roll. Fujitaka sweatdropped. 

Fujitaka looked at the rest of the table and saw that Sakura and Touya had some food on their clothes. He saw that Syaoran looked like as if he got hit with a couple of pasta noodles and a roll also. Silence filled the room.

Unexpectedly, Syaoran started to laugh.

Sakura glared at Touya. _'Now he'll never come by again,' _she thought. _'It's all Touya's fault!'_

"What's so funny, Syaoran?" Yukito asked as he chewed on his roll. 

"Man, if my family ever did this at the dinner table," Syaoran said between breaths, "we'd be killed! I just found it funny. I wish I could throw a couple of rolls at my sisters!" he said as he continued to laugh.

Yukito smiled. "I'm used to the Kinomoto sibling fights."

"Are they like this all the time?" Syaoran asked as he slowed down his laughter.

Fujitaka sighed. "Yep."

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "You've got a pretty good aim, Sakura! I must say that I'm impressed."  
  


Sakura blushed. "Thanks."

Yukito blinked. "Sakura…looks like you have a fever again."

Touya started to laugh, but stopped when a roll slammed against the side of his face. 

"Okay CHILDREN," Fujitaka said in a demanding tone. "Can we at least try to have a little bite to eat with the little dinner that's left?"

Sakura and Touya, both glaring at each other, took their seats and for the rest of the dinner, no food went flying a crossed the table. After dinner, Sakura and Touya cleaned up the table with the help of both Syaoran and Yukito. 

Sakura sighed and flopped onto the couch in the living room. The four of them finally finished cleaning dinner.

"There was sure a lot to clean up," she said. 

Syaoran flopped down next to her. "That was because you and Touya had a very messy food fight."

Sakura smiled. "Because of that, the whole clean up was worth it."

"And was it worth to watch," Syaoran added in and both of them started to laugh.

Syaoran slowed his laughter down and sighed. _'I better leave before she asks me who my heart belongs to again.'_

Syaoran stood up. "I better get going." 

Sakura's frowned. _'But-But he still hasn't answered my question yet! I need to know his answer!'_

Sakura stood up. "Um…ah…would you…like to go for a walk?"

_'Uh oh,'_ Syaoran thought. 

"Um…I'm sure you don't want to go," he said, trying to wiggle his way out of it. "You probably have homework to do or something to finish up before school tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to stay up late to finish it just because of a walk with me."

Sakura frowned and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Syaoran took a couple of steps towards the door. "I'll just…"

Her head popped up. "Come to think of it though, I finished my homework right before you came! So…would you like to go out on a walk?" she asked with her puppy eyes.

Syaoran looked into her puppy eyes and sighed. "Okay."

Sakura giggled and grabbed Syaoran's arm. She started to drag him out of the house and down the street. 

_'I think I just got myself into big trouble,'_ Syaoran thought as he tried to keep up with Sakura's fast pace. _'Note to self: Never look into her puppy eyes.'_

They arrived at the park not long after. The strolled along looking at the trees and the people that walked by. Syaoran, learning from the date they had just the day before, put his hands inside his pockets so he wouldn't be tempted to hold Sakura's hand. 

"Syaoran…"

Syaoran gulped. "Yeah?"

"You never answered my question," Sakura said, looking down at the ground.

Syaoran, trying to play dumb, asked, "W-w-what question?"

He saw Sakura's cheeks turn a tad bit red again.

"Who does your heart belong to?" she asked calmly.

_'You,'_ he thought. _'It's you, Sakura. You hold my heart and will always and forever.'_

"Um…t-the…person is…"

"Hey Sakura! Hey Syaoran!"

Sakura turned to see Chiharu and Yamazaki walking over to them, holding hands.

_'Great timing,'_ Sakura thought grumpily. 

_'Super timing!'_ Syaoran thought happily. _'I'm not going to have a chance like this all the time though.'_

"Hi Chiharu! Hi Yamazaki!" Syaoran said. "You guys taking a walk also?"

Chiharu smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Sakura looked over at the horizon, where the sun was setting. "I better head home," she said sadly. "It's going to be dark pretty soon."

"I'll walk you home," Syaoran said.

Sakura shook her head. "That's okay. It's not that far. I'll be alright."

Syaoran frowned. "Okay then. See you tomorrow, Sakura."

Sakura smiled at him. "See you tomorrow. Bye you two," she said to Yamazaki and Chiharu.

The couple smiled and said, "Good bye," to her.

Sakura walked away from her friends, heading for home. 

_'I'm sorry, Syaoran,'_ she thought. _'I need some time alone.'_

Syaoran watched her walk away. _'I've got a weird feeling about her walking home by herself and I'm not liking it,'_ he thought. _'I'll follow her just in case something bad happens.'_

He turned to Yamazaki and Chiharu. "I'm going to leave also. See you guys later."

Chiharu smiled. "Worried about her, Syaoran?"

Syaoran blushed and didn't say anything. He just walked away in the direction Sakura was going.

Sakura took a turn that took her deeper into the park. Little did she know she was also on the far edge of the park that led into a forest.

_'I don't want to head home just yet,'_ she thought. Unknown to her, Syaoran had already caught up to her and was standing on a branch of a tree nearby.

Sakura stopped and sat down at the trunk of a tree. _'It just seems like he's trying to ignore my question. I don't know why though._'—Sakura closed her eyes for a moment—_'I really wish I could be his girl. That would be a dream come true.'_

Syaoran watched the young girl from the tree. _'I wonder what she's thinking about. She should be careful though. This side of the park is really dangerous.'_

Sakura's eyes remained shut as she continued to think about her feelings for her best friend, but her eyes snapped open as she heard a low growl. About ten feet in front of her was a coyote. Sakura gasped and stood up, her back hitting the tree.

Syaoran frowned at the coyote. _'I'm surprised to see a coyote out this early. Usually they don't come out till it's pitch back.'_

Sakura started to panic. _'What am I going to do?'_

The coyote lunged at Sakura. She shut her eyes and waited for teeth to sink into her body, but it never came. Sakura opened her eyes to see an arm circled around her waist and that she was up high in a tree. She turned to see Syaoran, who was looking down towards the ground.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran smiled and looked at her. "Don't worry. Everything's fine."

Sakura looked down to see that the coyote was down at the ground and was looking up at them. Syaoran's grip on her waist tightened. 

_'Maybe I still have chance with him,'_ she thought.

"Hang on tight," Syaoran told her. She didn't have much time to wonder what he meant before he jumped into the air and landed on another tree. The coyote followed. Syaoran continued to jump from tree to tree until they were out of the park and by then the coyote was gone.

Syaoran let go of Sakura.

"You didn't know that the park is tied to a forest, did you?" he asked Sakura. 

Sakura shook her head. "No I didn't."

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Syaoran said as he started to walk in the direction of the Kinomoto residence. "I don't want you to take anymore sudden detours."

Sakura smiled and grabbed Syaoran's arm as they walked to her house together.

"Thank you, Syaoran. I owe you my life."

_'I'd settle for a kiss,'_ he thought, smiling slightly.

~*~

The next day Sakura went to school slowly. Surprising both her and Touya, she actually got up an hour before she was supposed to.

_'I have to ask Syaoran who his heart belongs to even though I'd be depressed if it's not me but at least I'll know,'_ she thought. _'If he refuses to tell me, my puppy eyes will do the trick.'_ She giggled as she continued walking to school. 

Since she was half an hour early for her first class, Sakura decided to walk around the University. She didn't see anyone she knew or recognized, but got to see a whole different side of the University she never got to see. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. Sakura closed her eyes, preparing for her fall, but the person grabbed her wrist before she fell to the ground. She looked up to see it was none other then Syaoran. 

"Funny meeting you here," he said, smiling down at her. "Math class is on the other side of the University."

Sakura's face turned red. Syaoran was still holding her wrist. 

"Is that anyway to greet the girl you saved last night?" she asked.

Syaoran laughed. "Guess not. Good morning, Sakura."  
  


"Good morning, Syaoran."

"So…what are you doing on this side of the University, Miss Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked her.

Sakura blinked. "I could ask you the same, but,"—She sighed—"if you _must_ know I was taking a walk around the University, hoping to bump into a cute, brown haired young man," she said in a teasing tone. "Guess I got my wish."—Syaoran blushed—"Why were _you_ on this side of the University, Mr. Li?"

Syaoran smiled at her. "I was walking with Eriol to his class that is right down the hall."

"Oh."

Syaoran, much to her disappointment, dropped her wrist. "Guess you may want that back."

"Yeah thanks," Sakura said.

_'He could have kept it though,'_ she thought. _'I would not have minded.'_

"Come on or we'll be late to class," Syaoran said as he took off, heading to class with Sakura closely behind him.

Right before they reached class, Sakura finally gathered up her courage.

"Syaoran, why are you ignoring my question?"

Syaoran walked into the classroom. "Not now, Sakura. We'll have to talk about this later."

Sakura frowned and followed the young man into the classroom. "Fine."

_'I'll get my answer sooner or later,'_ she thought. _'I just wish it was sooner instead of later.'_

_'I know she wants an answer to her question, but I don't want to giver her one just yet,'_ Syaoran thought. _'I've only known her for such a short amount of time and in that time we've done so much. Both of us have won bets for each other. I've tried my best to protect her against people like Sammie and Oikawa. I want to know her a little bit longer before she never talks to me again because of my answer. She's too sweet to give up. I need her in my life!! Even if she's not mine, at least she'll be in it.'_

Both, Sakura and Syaoran, never really paid attention to Mr. Ardenson during the whole lesson. After class was dismissed, Eriol met up with them and the three of them walked to their History class together.

Just like Math, History seemed long and the two never paid any attention to Mr. Haneoka during his lesson either. Finally once the bell rang, Sakura turned to Syaoran.

"Are you going to the Gym to watch again?" she asked him.

Syaoran thought for a moment. "I can't. I have some things to do."

"Please come, Syaoran," Sakura pleaded. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he said and walked out of the classroom.

Sakura sighed and walked out of the room also.

Eriol watched as Syaoran turned down the young, delicate Cherry Blossom. _'What are you doing, Syaoran? Can't you see that she loves you just as much as you love her?'_—He sighed—_'Obviously not.'_

Sakura walked to the Girls' locker room and got changed. Tomoyo arrived a few minutes later and together, they walked out to the field. Sakura looked over at the bleachers to see only Eriol was sitting on them. There was no sign of Syaoran anywhere. Sakura frowned and joined up with the rest of her class. 

"Today we're going to do Gymnastics," Mr. Asuka told the class. Groans and cheers could be heard throughout the class. Sakura didn't hear her teacher though. Her mind was elsewhere.

_'Maybe I don't have a chance with him after all,'_ Sakura thought sadly.

"Kinomoto, it's your turn."

_'Why is Syaoran ignoring me?'_

"Kinomoto…?"

'The one guy I'm totally nuts about and what does he do? He ignores me! Perfect! My life is really screwed up!'

"KINOMOTO!!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "HOE!?"

She heard giggling from class.

"Will you please do some stunts on the balance beam?" Mr. Asuka asked her nicely. "Or is your daydream more important?"

_'Diffidently the daydream.'_

Sakura sweatdropped and walked over to the beam. "No sir. I'd love to do some stunts."

Sakura jumped up onto the balance beam. Her mind went elsewhere again as she did tricks on beam. Unknown to her, Syaoran was watching her.

_'She's pretty good,'_ he thought smiling, but it then turned into a frown. _'I'm sorry Sakura. I just know I'm hurting you.'_

Sakura pushed her self off of the balance beam really high into the air and did a twirl before she landed on the matt. The rest of the girls started to applaud. 

"Very good, Miss Kinomoto," Mr. Asuka said.

"Oops. Guess I got a little carried away there," Sakura mumbled before walking over and taking her place next to Tomoyo.

Mr. Asuka called somebody else to the beam to do a little performance. Sakura tried her best to pay attention, but her mind just wouldn't stay on the person on the beam.

Tomoyo grew worried for her friend. She received two calls from Eriol the day before. One was during mid afternoon and the other was later that day. One was about Sakura and Syaoran's date and the other was about Syaoran acting as if his pet dog died when he walked into the dorm. The first one was happy and the other was sad. 

Tomoyo sighed. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I'm fine."

Tomoyo frowned and decided to take her answer. 

Finally the bell rung and class was let out. Sakura got changed and slowly walked off of campus. 

_'He isn't coming,'_ she thought. _'I'm just not having a good day.'_

"Sakura?"

Sakura gasped and turned around to see Syaoran standing not far away.

_'I take that back,'_ she thought. _'Maybe today may turn out to be okay. I'm so happy to see him.'_

"Syaoran!" she said. She almost ran over to hug him, but stopped herself. 

He smiled a small smile at her. "Mind if I walk you home?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Not at all."

The two of them walked slowly towards the Kinomoto home.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't speak to me," Sakura said in an almost whisper. 

Syaoran grunted. "I'd be stupid if I did that. You are too special to let walk away."

Sakura blushed. "I'm nothing special. I'm pushing you away from me," she said as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want you to leave me, Syaoran."—He remained silent—"Maybe I shouldn't have stayed in Tomoeda."

Syaoran winced. "Don't even say that! I don't even want to think about if you didn't come here to Hong Kong. It's to painful to think about."—She was now silent—"Listen to me, Sakura. It's not you who is pushing me away. _I_ am pushing _you_ away. You asked me a question that I never thought you would ask and I started to panic."—He stopped walking and looked straight at her—"I never should have done what I have been doing. I'm a stupid idiot for what I'm doing to you! I do NOT deserve to be your friend, Sakura. You do NOT deserve to be treated like I have been treating you. I watched you in your Gym class this afternoon and it pains me to know that I created you to feel that way."

Sakura looked into his eyes. She could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She felt her heart skip a couple of beats. 

"Then answer me this, Syaoran," she said. "Who does your heart belong to?"

He looked away from her for a second and then turned back to look into her eyes again.

"You."

Her vision turned black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I shouldn't be doing this to you guys…but I am! *Pops a couple more Gobstoppers into mouth* I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist. Hey! I'm not the only author who leaves you guys at cliffhangers!! *Glares at a couple of authors* Paybacks are pain in the butts, aren't they? Well, I'm sorry for one thing though. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others. *Sigh* It's just a couple lines off of 21 pages. Anyways…how did you guys like the chapter? My favorite part was the food fight personally. I just loved typing that part. Anyways, have a good week and I'll try and get the next up by Friday if I can!

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom

^_^ There! 21 Pages!!! ^_^


	7. Sakura's Mission

Hi!! How is everybody? Man… @_@ I got MANY reviews last chapter along with many death threats, but that was what I was expecting. Once I was finished with last chapter, I was thinking, "I know I'm going to get a LOT of death threats for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger." Boy was I ever right! I thought it was funny anyways. All right, all right. I'm trying to type as fast as I can so hold your horses!! I know you people hate me know since I wasn't done until Sunday night and I promised you guys Friday. I'm very sorry, but I've been busy and I have been working my butt off to have this chapter done with! I swear! Before I begin:

_Danelle Yuy-Winner~ I hope I gave you enough information on your story. Really, I did love your story. You printed out the chapter? Last chapter must have been one heck of a chapter! ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

cka~ Your friends read my stories? *bows* That makes me feel so happy. Here's the next chapter for you and your friends! ^_^

CCS crazygirl~ Hanyan is an expression that Sakura made up. It means, as Syaoran puts it in the Manga, that she feels floaty. I really don't know how else to explain it. Sorry if I confused you even more!

**NOTICE:  This is NOT the last chapter. There is one more after this!**

As always, thank you for the reviews/death threats. ^_^ 

Don't Be Scared: Chapter 7

By: Cutie Blossom

Sakura opened her eyes to see that she laying on her bed in her room.

Sakura blinked and sat up. "What am I doing here?"

"You're awake!"

Sakura turned and saw Touya entering her room holding a tray with a couple pieces of toast on it.

"Hoe? What happened?" Sakura asked she asked him. "The last thing I remember is that I walking home and…Syaoran…"—She gasped—"Syaoran! Where is he? I need to talk to him!"

Touya frowned. "He was the one who carried you here. He said that he was talking to you and you suddenly just fainted. He's gone now. He didn't look too happy when he left, if you ask me. He looked almost…upset. I don't know why though." 

Tears started to come into Sakura's eyes. _'He said that I am the one he loves and what do I do? I faint. Oh Kami-san [God], how pathetic can I get? Not much worse, I guess. I must speak with him though,' she thought as she tired to get out of bed, but her brother held her back_

"You are not leaving anytime soon," Touya said. "You need your rest, Sakura."

Sakura groaned and looked up at her brother. "Onegai [Please], Onii-chan. I need to see Syaoran."

"You'll see him tomorrow," her brother said as he pushed the tray onto her lap. "Now eat or I'll shove the food in your mouth. I don't want you loosing anymore strength."

Sakura sighed. _'Please wait for me, Syaoran. I'll tell you tomorrow.' —She blushed—__'I cannot believe he actually loves me! It's a dream come true,' she thought as she took a bite of toast._

~*~

Eriol looked up from the couch after he heard the door to the Shuji Dorm shut to see Syaoran walk sulkily into the room. 

"Syaoran?" he asked. "What is the matter?"

He heard Syaoran mumble, "What do you want?"

Eriol frowned. _'Something bad happened,' he thought. _

"A nicer greeting would be nice," Eriol muttered. "Where have you been?"  
  


Syaoran walked over and flopped onto the couch, right next to Eriol. "I went to talk to Sakura."

"And?"

Syaoran looked over at his best friend. "And what?"

Eriol smiled. "Did you tell her your feelings for her?" 

Syaoran looked away and sighed. "Yeah…sort of."

Eriol blinked. "What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"Well," Syaoran began, "Sakura has been bugging be to answer a question she has been asking for a couple days now. I've been too scared to answer so I've been finding ways to sneak out of answering it. Can you guess what the question is, Eriol?"

Eriol shook his head. "Nope."  
  


Syaoran frowned. "She asked me who my heart belong to."

Eriol winced. "Uh oh."

Syaoran smirked. "Tell me about it. She was becoming so upset with me so I…"—He frowned—"…told her who my heart belongs to. It belongs to her."

Eriol's eyes widened. "You're kidding me, right? What happened?"

"She fainted."

Silence.

"She WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Eriol yelled.

Syaoran winced. "You know I'm surprised that we haven't been turned in by one of the neighbors lately because of all the racket that has been going on around here," he muttered. "Yes, Eriol. She fainted."

Eriol's mouth flung opened in shock as he looked at his friend in disbelief. _'I know that Sakura loves him. Tomoyo said that Sakura even confessed that she loves Syaoran to her. Why did Sakura faint?'_

Syaoran looked as if was about to cry. "Now, thanks to me, I'll never get the chance to speak to her again or even get to look at her the same."

"Why not?" Eriol asked. "Just because she knows your feelings does not mean you two still can't be friends. You know, she didn't give you a definite answer. She…just…um…fainted."

Syaoran shook his head. "Yes it does. I won't be able to speak to her again without getting embarrassed and knowing that she knows what my feelings are for her. I just wouldn't…feel right."

Eriol sighed. _'I need to talk to Tomoyo,' he thought._

Eriol stood up. "Syaoran, I know you need time alone to speak. I'll let you have the dorm room all to yourself for a while."

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you, Eriol."

Eriol smiled and nodded. "No problem," he said as he walked over to door and exited the dorm.

_'Poor guy.'_

~*~

Ding-dong!

"Coming!" Tomoyo said as she walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal an unhappy looking Eriol. She frowned. "What happened?"

Eriol sighed. "We have a sad Little Wolf on our hands, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo gasped. "What on earth happened? Sakura didn't turn him down…did she?"

Eriol shook his head and walked into the house. "Not exactly," he said as he walked over and sat down on a couch. Tomoyo sat down right next him.

Tomoyo blinked. "What do you mean?"

"She…um…fainted," was Eriol's answer. 

Tomoyo blinked again. "Fainted? What do you mean?"

Eriol put his head into his hands. "Syaoran told Sakura that she owns his heart and she…"

"…and she fainted," Tomoyo finished for him.

Eriol looked up and nodded. "Yep. Exactly."

Tomoyo groaned. "Sakura…why didn't she just confess to him how she feels? We would not of had this problem if she did."

Eriol shrugged. "What I want to know is why she fainted."

Tomoyo smiled. "You don't see why, Eriol?"

Eriol shook his head. "Nope."

"I'll explain it to you then. Sakura wanted to know if Syaoran loved her so bad that when he told her, her head went all airy as if on cloud nine and she…fainted."

Eriol blinked, obviously not getting what Tomoyo just said. "Come again?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Eriol, you obviously don't get how a girl's mind works."

Eriol smirked. "I wonder why?"

Tomoyo giggled again. "I'll put it in simpler terms for you."—She laid her head down on his shoulder—"What if I told you I wanted to do something that you have wanted to do ever since I became your girlfriend…maybe even before?" 

Eriol gulped and stood up from the couch. "Well…I…um…"

Tomoyo smiled and stood up. "What would you say, dear Eriol?" she asked as she slowly walked to him.

She didn't get her answer only because the young man collapsed to the floor.

Tomoyo smirked. "That's how Sakura felt, Eriol."

~*~

Sakura ran into her math class the next day. She looked around the classroom and yet there was no sign of Syaoran. Confused she walked over and sat down in her seat. She stared at the door, hoping to see Syaoran come through it any second. 

_'Okay,' she thought. __'The moment Syaoran comes through that door I'll throw my arms around him and tell him that he owns my heart too. He has ever since day one, come to think about it.'_

Five minutes later, there was still no Syaoran as Mr. Ardenson came into the room to begin class. 

Sakura frowned. _'Syaoran isn't sick is he?'—She gasped—__'Maybe he doesn't want to see me!'_

After what seemed like a million years had passed, the bell finally ran. Sakura sprinted out of the classroom, in search for Eriol.

Eriol sighed as he walked to his next class that he was supposed to have with Sakura and Syaoran.

_'I can't believe Tomoyo did that to me last night,' Eriol thought as he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Sakura running towards him. Sakura stopped right in front of him, breathing hard. _

"Where is Syaoran?" she asked between breaths.

Eriol winced. _'I knew she was going to ask that question.'_

"He felt sick this morning so he decided to stay home today," Eriol answered. 

_'I didn't lie,' Eriol thought. __'I was speaking the truth.'_

Syaoran was so nervous about school the night before that he didn't even get ten minutes of sleep the whole night. When morning came around, he was so tired he couldn't even keep his eyes opened. Figuring it would be practically hopeless to try to stay awake during his classes, Syaoran decided on catching up on his sleep in his bed instead of catching up in class and getting in trouble for it.

Sakura frowned and looked down at the ground. _'So he is ignoring me.'_

"Cheer up, Sakura," Eriol assured her. "You act as if Syaoran is ignoring you."

Eriol rolled his eyes. _'Why did I say that? He is ignoring her!'_

Sakura looked and put on a fake smile. "Thanks Eriol. Let's get to class before we are late," she said as she walked towards their next class.

Eriol nodded and followed Sakura.

All through History, Sakura felt like she would never survive the class. Her thoughts kept on floating to the "sick" Little Wolf back in the Shuji Dorm. 

_'If he'd only let me explain…' Sakura kept on thinking, __'…then I'd be in his arms by now.'_

Finally, the bell rang for the students to get out of their next class. Eriol and Sakura met up with Tomoyo half way to the Gym and they walked over together the rest of the way.

"Is she doing any good?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

Eriol shook his head and whispered, "Nope."

Tomoyo frowned and looked over at the sad Cherry Blossom. 

Not long after, the three of them reached the Gym and the two girls went into the locker room to change. They emerged not long after and joined up with the rest of the class. Sakura looked over at the benches and saw only Eriol sitting on them. 

Sakura sighed and looked down at the ground. _'Syaoran…'_

Eriol sighed after seeing Sakura look over at him. _'Syaoran, if you only knew what you are doing to this poor girl.'_

Unknown to Eriol, Syaoran did know. 

_'Oh Sakura,' Syaoran thought as he hid up in a tree. He could look over the entire stadium from the tree. __'I'm sorry, but I just don't want to talk, Sakura. I miss seeing your smile though.' Syaoran jumped down from the tree and started to head back towards the Shuji Dorm._

Sakura didn't listen to Mr. Asuka, who was talking about the things they were going to do that day. 

_'I can't wait till tomorrow to come to speak to Syaoran,' Sakura thought. __'I need to talk to him right now! I'll go to his dorm after Gym is over.'_

"Sakura…?"

Sakura look up to see Tomoyo, Meilin, and Molly standing over her.

Molly smiled. "If you can find us a soccer ball, we'll crush Sarah's nose again just to make you happy."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Molly, but you don't have to do that again."

Meilin kneeled down to face her. "Cheer up, Sakura. When you are sad, we are all sad."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "You guys are too nice to me."

"We know," Molly said.

Sakura giggled.

Tomoyo gasped. "I've got an idea! Why don't we go and have an ice cream cone after we are done here?"

Meilin smiled. "Yeah! We should invite Chiharu also!"

Molly nodded. "Let's do it! What do you think Sakura? This should cheer you up!"

_'I was going to go and see Syaoran after this,' Sakura thought.__ 'I can go see him afterwards, I guess.'_

Sakura smiled. "Sure! I'd love to!"

The girls cheered.

"Kinomoto! You're up next!" Mr. Asuka yelled at her.

Sakura stood up, smiling. "Hai!" 

An hour later, the girls, Tomoyo, Sakura, Meilin, Molly, and Chiharu, walked off the campus, heading for the ice cream parlor. 

"So Chiharu," Molly said, "how did Yamazaki announce his feelings for you?"

Chiharu giggled. "He took me to the park at sundown and told me."—She sighed—"It was incredibly romantic."

"I bet," Meilin sighed.

Sakura frowned. _'I always wanted a guy to tell me his true feelings for me romantically and when the guy of my dreams does…I faint! I'm such a baka __[stupid/idiot]__!!!'_

Meilin turned to look at Sakura, who was still in her own thoughts. 

"Sakura…?" 

Sakura turned to look at Meilin. "Yeah?"

"You've been in Hong Kong long enough and you have seen all of the guys that live here…"

"Yeah…?"

Meilin smiled. "So…do you like any of them?"

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura, who looked pale. 

_'Uh oh,' Sakura thought. __'I can't tell Meilin that the person who I'm in love with is her cousin!!'_

"I…um…I…"

"Well Sakura?" Meilin asked. "Who is it?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Meilin…I'm not sure if you want to know."

Meilin blinked. "What do you mean, Sakura?"

"I think you'll hate me afterwards," Sakura said.

"As long as it isn't my crush, I won't kill you," Meilin told her.

Sakura stopped walking making the rest of the girls to stop also.

"Believe me, that person isn't your crush."

_'Unless you are in love with your cousin,' Sakura thought._

"Well then, who is it?"

"The person is…Syaoran," Sakura mumbled.

Meilin looked at her weird. "Who?"

Sakura coughed, "Syaoran."

Molly started to giggle. "For a second there I thought you said the name of our dear Little Wolf, Sakura."

Sakura blushed. "That would be because Syaoran is the person who I am in…love…with."

Silence. 

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT!?!?!?!?!?!" Meilin screamed.

Sakura winced. "No, I am not."

Sakura was about to run away, but all of a sudden she felt herself pulled into a hug and after looking up, she saw that Meilin was the person who was hugging her.

"Meilin…?"

Meilin let go of Sakura and started to dance around the girls. All of them sweatdropped.

Sakura blinked. "So you're not going to kill me?"

Meilin stopped dancing and looked at Sakura. "Heavens no! You love Syaoran for who he is, right?"—Sakura nodded—"That's all I wanted to know! I'm so happy that he finally found a girl like you!!" she said, pulling Sakura into a hug again. The rest of the girls started to laugh.

"Come on you guys," Chiharu said. "We better continue on our way."

Meilin let go of Sakura. 

"I'll buy yours ice cream cone, Sakura," Meilin said to her. 

"You don't have to," Sakura said.

Meilin put her arm around Sakura's shoulder and started to lead Sakura in the way of the ice cream parlor with the rest of the girls following behind them. 

"Yes I do," Meilin said. "I want to buy an ice cream cone for my cousin's soon-to-be girlfriend!"

Sakura blushed.

The girls arrived at the ice cream parlor not long after. They ordered what they wanted and found a booth near the window.

Chiharu turned to Sakura. "So Sakura…are you going to tell Syaoran that you love him?"  
  


Sakura sweatdropped. "He…um…told me his feelings for me already."

The girls squealed. 

"How did he tell you?" Molly and Meilin asked together.

Both Tomoyo and Chiharu laughed. 

"Yeah, how did he tell?" Chiharu asked. "You just have to tell us!"

Sakura smiled at the memory. "He said that I was the one who owned his heart."

The girls giggled. 

"And what did you do?" Meilin asked.

Sakura frowned. "I…fainted."

Silence.

"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" the girls all screamed.

Sakura winced. "I fainted."

The four girls groaned. 

"I cannot believe it," Chiharu said.

"Same here," Molly groaned.

Sakura looked down at her half eaten ice cream cone. "I want to tell him, but I haven't had the chance. He was sick today."

"You need to tell him, Sakura," Meilin said.

_'They are right,' Sakura thought._

Sakura couldn't hold in her emotions any longer. She stood up and ran out of the ice parlor tears fell down her face.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out to her. She almost ran out after Sakura, but Meilin held her back. "Meilin…?"

Meilin shook her head. "Let her figure things out, Tomoyo."—She smiled—"She'll probably end up at the Shuji Dorm anyways."

Tomoyo smiled. "You're probably right."

Sakura continued to run away from the ice cream parlor. 

_'I don't know what to do these days,' Sakura thought. __'I just need a place to think!'_

Sakura ran into the park and sat down on a bench. She frowned as she watched as couples walked past her, holding hands with the girl's head on the guy's shoulder. Many times, the guy would say something that would make the girl giggle in a flirtatious sort of way, which caused Sakura to frown even more.

_'This is not helping,' she thought as she saw another couple walk by her. __'I need to speak to Syaoran.' Sakura stood up from the bench and started to walk in the direction of the Shuji Dorm. She arrived not long after._

Sakura knocked on the door and held her breath as the door opened to reveal Eriol. Sakura tried her best to hide her disappointment with a smile. 

"Hi Eriol," she said.

Eriol smiled. "Hello Sakura."

Sakura started to fiddle with her fingers. "Is Syaoran home?"

Eriol nodded. "Yes he is."

"Can…I…um…can I speak to him?" Sakura asked nervously.

Eriol frowned and looked away. "He said that he didn't want any visitors tonight. Sorry Sakura."

Sakura looked down. "That's okay, Eriol. I understand. Will you tell him I came by, please?"

Eriol nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks," Sakura said as she walked away from the door. "Bye Eriol."

"Bye," Eriol said as he closed the door. Eriol sighed and walked across the living room and walked into Syaoran's room. Syaoran was laying on his bed looking as bored as could be.

"You know, you can't ignore her forever, Syaoran," Eriol told his friend.

Syaoran nodded. "I know that."

"Are you going to the University tomorrow?" his best friend asked.

Syaoran sighed. "Yeah, I'm going. I don't want to fall too far behind in my studies or my mother will kill me!"

Eriol frowned. "Is that the only reason why you are going back?"

Syaoran didn't answer him.

Eriol sighed. "Fine be that way," he said as he left Syaoran's room.

_'Oh Sakura,' Syaoran thought. __'I'm so sorry.'_

~*~

Sakura returned home late that night. She slowly entered the house and closed the door behind her.

"Sakura, where have you been…?" Touya yelled, but trailed off after seeing his sister. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked up at him with big red puffy eyes. "He hates me!" she sobbed. 

Even without her saying a name, Touya knew whom she was talking about. He hugged his sister and let her cry on his shoulder. 

"I'm sure after what ever happened that Syaoran doesn't hate you," Touya assured her as he lead her to the couch to sit down. "Tell your Onii-chan what happened."

Sakura nodded her head and started to tell Touya everything that had taken place over the last couple of days.

"I see," Touya said after Sakura explained everything. "That's why you fainted and Syaoran looked sad walking out of here the other day."

Sakura nodded her head. "So you don't think he hates me?" she asked.

Touya looked down at his little sister. "Nah, I just think that he needs time alone, Sakura. After all, telling a girl that you love her and having her faint right after is not my idea of a very nice way of telling a guy that you love him back."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Guess you're right, Onii-chan."

Touya smirked. "I'm always right."

"Yeah right," Sakura said, punching him on the arm nicely.

"I would usually be mad at a person who made my little sister cry," Touya said, "but I know how Syaoran is and how good he is to you so I don't feel that way towards him."

Sakura laid her head down on her brother's shoulder. "I'm glad, Onii-chan."

"You go to your classes tomorrow and if Syaoran is there, tell him your feelings as soon as possible," Touya said to her.

_'It's easier said then done,' Sakura thought._

"And if he doesn't come…?" Sakura asked

Touya smiled and looked down at her. "I'll help you break down the door to his dorm room."

~*~

Sakura walked to the University the next morning feeling nervous.

_'What if Syaoran doesn't come to his classes today?' she kept on asking herself. __'Oh, if he does come, I'll be all tongue tied and will stumble over my words. He's not even here and I'm getting butterflies in my stomach already!'_

Sakura entered her first class of the day and her hopes went down. Syaoran was nowhere to be seen. Sakura sighed and took her seat. The bell rang and Mr. Ardenson walked into the classroom right behind Syaoran.

Sakura gasped once she saw the chocolate haired boy. 

_'He's here!' Sakura cheered in her mind. __'But I can't talk to him right now because __class has just started.'_

Sakura didn't get a chance to speak to Syaoran the whole period. Sakura found herself calculating how much more time was left until class was let out very often during that class. She began to get really good with her basic skills of addition and subtraction thanks to that clock. Finally, once the bell had rung, Sakura turned to tell Syaoran at long last, but he was not next to her anymore.

Sakura blinked. "Hoe? Where did he go?"

"Kinomoto?"

Sakura turned around to face the person who sat behind her. The guy had the reddest hair Sakura had ever seen.

"Yes?" she asked.

The male smiled at her. "Where you wondering where Li went?"

Sakura nodded. 

"He sprinted out of the classroom once the bell rang," the guy told her.

Sakura frowned. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Sakura put her things into her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. 

_'If he wants to play tough,' she thought angrily as she marched out of the room and headed for her next class. __'I'll play tough.' _

She entered her History class and looked around. She could not see Syaoran anywhere. Eriol was in the room though.

"Hello Eriol," Sakura said she walked up to him.

"Hi Sakura," Eriol said to her. 

_'She must know what Syaoran is doing,' Eriol thought. _

_'He must be hiding until class starts,' Sakura thought as she took her seat. __'There are ways to get around that.'_

She waited until the bell rung and just like she suspected, Syaoran did come into the classroom right before the teacher did.

Syaoran didn't even glance at Sakura as he passed her desk to get to his. 

_'This is the hard part,' Syaoran thought, staring at Sakura's head in front of him. __'Trying to not talk to her is hard. At least I get to stare at the back of head though.'_

Sakura turned around to look at Syaoran. Switching to her narrative language, she asked him, "Why are you ignoring me?"

Even though he was born in raised in Hong Kong, Syaoran understood what Sakura asked him in Japanese. "I'm not ignoring you, Sakura-chan," he whispered back also in Japanese.

"You are too!" Sakura hissed, still speaking in Japanese. "Syaoran-kun, I _need to speak to you. I want to tell you that my feelings for you…"_

"Miss Kinomoto! Do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Haneoka yelled from the front of the classroom.

Sakura's control over her anger snapped. "YES I DO! Since I won't be able to get Syaoran to stop avoiding me long enough to tell him, I might as well just tell the whole class so he can find out what I've wanted to speak to him about!!! I just wanted to tell him that I love him too, BUT HE WON'T LET ME!!!!!!!!! So now ALL YOU PEOPLE know that I love Syaoran Li, but he's too stubborn to let me tell him that!!!!!"

Silence.

Sakura sighed and sat down. She could see everybody's including Mr. Haneoka's mouth was open.

"That is all I wanted to say," Sakura said. "May I be excused so I can use the bathroom?"

The teacher nodded, not being able to find the use of his voice. Sakura packed up her stuff and left the classroom.

Eriol, whose mouth was also opened, looked over at Syaoran, who looked as if he just saw a ghost.

_'I never would have thought that Sakura would have the guts to shout her feelings in front of the class!' Eriol thought. __'Guess she got to sick and tired of waiting to tell Syaoran. Way to go, Sakura!'_

_'I don't believe it,' Syaoran thought. __'She l-loves me too? This must be dream.'_

Sakura ran into the girls' bathroom and started to cry.

_'I'm such a baka' she thought. __'I let my anger get the best of me. I should have never done that!'_

She heard the bathroom door open, but didn't bother to look who it was.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned and saw Tomoyo walking into the bathroom. Sakura ran into Tomoyo's arms. 

"I totally blew it, Tomoyo!" Sakura sobbed into Tomoyo's shoulder.

Tomoyo hugged the girl. "What happened?"

Sakura let go of Tomoyo explained everything to her.

"He will never speak to me again, Tomoyo," Sakura said just after she explained everything to Tomoyo. "I totally made a dork head out of myself in front of the whole class also. Man, I screamed my head off at my dream guy and made a fool out of myself in front of the entire class within the same five minutes."

Tomoyo patted her friend's shoulder. "Sakura…Syaoran would never hate you! I bet he's still trying to comprehend what you said!"—Sakura smiled—"Syaoran loves you and he will never stop. I have never seen the look in his eyes when he looks at you, Sakura!"

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo. "Really?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. "Hai!"

Sakura smiled. "Arigato Tomoyo-chan."  
  


"No problem, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "I probably would have done the same thing. If Eriol told me his love for me and I fainted and then he started to ignore me, I would have yelled it in front of my class also. Heck, I would have even gotten on the intercom and said it."—Sakura giggled—"What you did was not wrong."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo. "You're the best, Tomoyo. Thank you."

Tomoyo hugged her back. "You're welcome," she said as the bell rang.

Sakura gasped. "I'm sorry! I made you miss your class."

Tomoyo shrugged. "It was not like I was skipping. I used my time for a more needed purpose. Will you come with me to my class though, and then we can walk to Gym class together?"

Sakura nodded and followed Tomoyo out of the bathroom and towards her class. After explaining to the teacher what happened, Tomoyo was excused from missing class. She and Sakura walked to Gym together and arrived just in time before class began. After changing and meeting up with Meilin and Molly on the field, Sakura looked over and saw that the benches did not include Syaoran again. Only Eriol was sitting down on them.

Sakura sighed and kept her mind on what she was supposed to be doing, which wasn't surprisingly hard once the girls got into the activities for the day. She and Meilin went up against each other in gymnastics. There wasn't a winner, but they both had fun.

"Admit it, Sakura," Meilin said in a snobbish tone. "I won!"

Sakura walked up to Meilin, waving her hips, like Sarah would do. "Like as if! I won!"

"Like in your dreams," Meilin said.

Both girls tried to slap each other, but missed on purpose. They tripped and landed on each other instead. Both girls started to laugh a long with Tomoyo and Molly, who were watching the two.

"Say, why don't we go hit the mall after this class?" Molly asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't."

"Aw…" Meilin said. "That sucks."

"Sorry girls," Sakura said.

"That's okay," Tomoyo said.

Not long after, the bell rang letting the girls out of class. Sakura took her time changing out of her gym clothes and was the only person left once she was done. Sakura opened the door walked out of the girls' locker room. 

Sakura sighed as she started to head for home. _'This has been one long and wacko day,' she thought._

"Can I speak with you?"

Sakura turned and gasped as she saw Syaoran standing not too far from her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another cliffhanger I know. I'm sorry!!! I've done wrong, by being so slow on this chapter and then I leave you at another cliffhanger. Look on the bright side, there is going to be another chapter after this one. So…wondering what will happen? Will Syaoran ask Sakura out or will he continue to ignore her? You'll have to wait and find out! ^_^ 

I promise the next chapter won't be so late!

Cutie Blossom


	8. ~*~Final Chapter~*~ Revengence and the F...

Hi! How is everybody? *Sob* The last chapter! T_T Can you believe it? I remember typing the first chapter and getting 15 reviews, now I'm getting more then that! ^_^ I can't believe it! I actually didn't think this story would be so loved! I'm glad I caught a couple of you guys at a surprise with last chapter. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you have the rest of the story. Thank you to every single review you guys have done throughout the last seven chapters!

Last Chapter:

Sakura opened the door walked out of the girls' locker room. 

Sakura sighed as she started to head for home. _'This has been one long and wacko day,' she thought._

"Can I speak with you?"

Sakura turned and gasped as she saw Syaoran standing not too far from her. 

Don't Be Scared: Chapter 8

Final Chapter

By: Cutie Blossom

Sakura blushed. "Of course." 

She noticed that his hands were behind his back. Syaoran brought his hands in front of him and held a beautiful bouquet of Cherry Blossoms.

Sakura smiled as her blush increased. 

Syaoran's cheeks started to turn red also and Sakura noticed this.

_'He's so kawaii when he blushes,' she thought._

Syaoran started to walk to her as Sakura's heart started to beat faster and faster with every step that he took.

"Sakura…"

Sakura's head was beginning to spin. _'Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe out…Oh wait! That's not right!' _

"Y-y-yeah…?" she stuttered.

Syaoran walked towards her until they were a foot apart. 

"These are for you," he said as he handed the bouquet of Cherry Blossoms to her.

Sakura smiled and accepted the bouquet. "Thank you."

Syaoran nodded his head.

Silence.

"I'm sorry for what happened in History, Syaoran," Sakura said.

"I'm not," Syaoran said, smiling.

Sakura's blush went darker. "You're not?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm not," he repeated.

Sakura smiled.

Syaoran took her hand into his. "Sakura…I…"

"You what?" Sakura asked, hoping for the three well known words from him.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura and Syaoran turned to see Moroin and Nievan.

Moroin walked towards Sakura, but Syaoran moved in front of her.

"There you are, dear! We've been looking all over for you!" Moroin told her.

Nievan nodded his head. "You are a hard girl to find!"

Syaoran growled. "Didn't I tell you two to leave Sakura alone?"

Nievan nodded his head again. "Yes you did, but we realized something. Why should you have a say when she's not yours."

"Wanna bet?" Sakura asked. In one fluid motion, she grabbed Syaoran's arm and yanked him around to have his lips meet hers. Syaoran's eyes widen, but he slowly closed them and returned the kiss. Sakura's heart skipped a couple beats when she felt him return the kiss.

Moroin growled. _'I'm not going to stand here and watch them make out!' he thought. He yanked Syaoran away from Sakura, punched Syaoran hard in the stomach, and slapped Sakura. Sakura fell to the ground as Syaoran held his stomach. _

"That will teach you!" Moroin yelled at Syaoran. Moroin reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a pocketknife out.

Nievan stood there, stunned. "Moroin, I agreed to beat Syaoran up. I don't want to kill him."

"We can get rid of him easier this way," Moroin told him.

"Nievan…"

Nievan turned to look at Sakura. 

Sakura smiled at him as she held her cheek that Moroin slapped. "You should leave then. You won't get in as much trouble if you leave now. It's the smartest thing to do."

Nievan stood there, staring at Sakura. He nodded his head and ran off the campus.

Syaoran watched as Nievan ran off campus. He stood up, ignoring the pain in his stomach, and looked over at Sakura, who was still holding up her cheek. He glared at Moroin. 

_'He hurt MY Cherry Blossom. I won't let him get away with it!' Syaoran thought as he got into a fighting stance._

"That pocketknife doesn't scare me, Moroin," Syaoran growled. "I'll teach you for what you did to MY Cherry Blossom."

Sakura blushed. _'He called me his!'—She shook the blush off—__'This is no time to think of that. Syaoran could get hurt.'_

"Syaoran!" she called out to him. "Please don't. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Sakura," Syaoran said to her without taking his eyes off Moroin. "Go somewhere safe."

Sakura shook her head. "No way! I'm staying here…with you."

Syaoran didn't get the chance to answer back since Moroin charged at him, knife in hand. 

Sakura held her breath as she watched Syaoran duck all of Moroin's attacks. 

_'Onegai, let him get through this alive,' she thought. _

Syaoran kept on moving away from Moroin's attacks. 

_'This is easy,' Syaoran thought. __'The guy is as slow as a turtle!'_

"STOP MOROIN!!!!!" Sakura screamed. "I can't stand watching this anymore!!" To the surprise of both guys, Sakura ran in front of Syaoran right when Moroin was charging at him. 

Syaoran's eyes widened. _'No!' he screamed in his head as he pushed Sakura out of the way. Moroin's pocketknife entered Syaoran's body at the hip as Sakura hit ground hard. Syaoran fell to the ground in pain._

Moroin stared at the pocketknife that was still in Syaoran's hip. Frightened at what was to happen next, Moroin suddenly took off running away from the campus.

_'Wuss,' Syaoran thought as he saw Moroin run off campus. Syaoran could feel his energy drain quickly and the pain in hip was almost unbearable. He reached for his hip and could feel that the knife was still in his side. Syaoran pulled the knife out of his hip and threw it aside. Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who still had not moved from the spot where Syaoran had pushed her. The bouquet of Cherry Blossoms that he gave her laid right next to her._

"No…Sakura!" he said with pain as he crawled over to her. "Don't you dare die on me!" He reached Sakura and laid right next to her. He reached for Sakura's hand and held it.

_'I'll love you always and forever, Sakura,' he thought as black filled his vision._

~*~

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?"

Sakura groaned and rolled over. "Go away, Onii-chan. Give me five more minutes." 

Sakura heard the person chuckle and say, "I think she'll be okay. How's her friend?"

She heard someone else say, "I don't think he's that great. He has a pretty deep scratch in his hip. Looks like somebody cut him with a knife."

_'Knife?' Sakura thought. __'SYAORAN!' Her eyes shot open and she tried to sit up, but a sharp pain came to her head. _

"I don't think you should try to move around much, Miss."

Sakura ignored the person and the pain in her head. She turned to look next to her and saw Syaoran laying down with his eyes closed.

"Syaoran!" she cried and scooted closer to him. Sakura set his head into her lap and put her hand over his cut to try to stop the bleeding. Syaoran's blood was getting on sleeve, but she could care less.

"I called an ambulance," the other guy told her. "They should be here shortly."

Sakura nodded her head.

_'Don't you dare leave me, Syaoran Li!' she thought. __'I won't let you!'_

The ambulance arrived and started to inspect Syaoran. They pulled Sakura away from him and lifted him into the back of the vehicle. Sakura was about to climb in when she was held back by one of the paramedics.

"You can't go in there," the paramedic said.

Sakura frowned. "Please let me go with him!"

The paramedic shook his head and climbed into the vehicle. Sakura stood there as it drove away with Syaoran in the back.

One of the guys put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. 

"I'm sure he'll be alright," he assured her.

Sakura nodded her head. "Thank you for helping us."

The other guy smiled. "No problem. We're happy to help. Do you need a ride home? We can drive you."

"No thank you," Sakura said. "My house isn't far from here. Thanks again!" She ran in the direction of her house and arrived in record speed.

_'Onegai let Touya be home,' she thought as she ran into the house._

"Onii-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?" Touya yelled from the couch.

Sakura ran over to him, breathing hard.

"How did it go today with Syaoran?" Touya asked his little sister.

"Onii-chan, I need you to drive me to the hospital RIGHT NOW!!!" Sakura shouted.

Touya winced and saw something red on Sakura's sleeve. 

"What happened? Are you hurt?" 

Sakura shook her head. "Onegai, Onii-chan. Syaoran's hurt and I must see him right away!"

Touya nodded and got up from the couch, in search for his keys. He found them keys and the two siblings got into the car and drove in the direction of the hospital. They arrived not long later. Sakura ran into the hospital followed closely by Touya. She looked around and found a desk with a lady dressed in white.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said to the nurse.

The nurse looked up. "Yes?"

"Can you please tell me what room Syaoran Li is in?" Sakura asked.

"Are you a friend or family?" the nurse asked.

Sakura winced. _'I was hoping she wasn't going to ask that.'_

"Friend," Sakura mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Family only," the lady said.

Sakura groaned and flopped down in one of the waiting room's chair. She put her head into her hands and started to cry.

_'Stupid rule,' she thought. __'I just want to see him.' She heard Touya sit down in a chair next to her._

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Sakura lifted her head and leaned back in the chair. She told her big brother everything that happened that day including the outburst in her History class. After she was finished, Sakura was crying into Touya's shoulder.

"Right when he was starting to talk to me again," Sakura sobbed. 

Touya rubbed her sister's back. "I know. I know."  
  


She stood up. "I'm going to call his family."

Touya nodded his head and stood up also. "I'll call Otou-san."

The two walked over to the payphones and called who they were supposed to. Sakura called Syaoran's family, along with Eriol and Tomoyo. Touya called their father. Eriol and Tomoyo arrived first.

Tomoyo ran over to cheer up the crying Sakura while Eriol went over to talk to Touya.

"She feels pretty bad?" Eriol asked Touya, gesturing over to Sakura.

Touya's eyes soften. "Yeah, she does. Syaoran protected her. He took the hit just to…protect her."

Eriol smiled and looked down at the ground. "That's my best friend. Syaoran was never one to be selfish. He does love her, you know that?"

Touya nodded. "So I've heard."

Eriol looked over at his girlfriend, who was hugging Sakura. "Both of them will be alright."

Touya nodded again.

Tomoyo smoothed out Sakura's hair. "Syaoran die this easy. You should know that."

"I know," Sakura sobbed.

Tomoyo looked over towards the entrance of the waiting room and saw Syaoran's mother had just entered along with all four of his sisters. Touya yelped and searched for some place to hide when he saw the four girls walk in.

Sakura saw them also. She stood up and ran over to Yelan.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried to her.

Yelan hugged her. "Shhh…calm down and tell me what happened."

Sakura began to explain what had happened after her last class, but left out everything about her and Syaoran's confusing relationship. When she finished, Syaoran's sisters sighed. 

"That's our Little Wolf," one of them said.

"Always one for the ladies," said another.

"That was so romantic," the next one said.

"Extremely," said the last.

Sakura looked down at her knees. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright," Yelan assured her.

Sakura smiled and nodded. 

A doctor walked over to Yelan. 

"Are you Syaoran Li's mother?" he asked her.

Yelan nodded. "Yes I am."

"You may see him now. Family only," the doctor added.

"Why can't I see him?" Sakura asked.

"Our Hospital's Policies," the doctor answered. "We don't like to have patient's friends to visit them. We don't believe it's not right."

Sakura growled. _'What a JERK!'_

Yelan sighed and followed the doctor along with the four sisters.

Touya looked over at his sister. She looked like she was about to go after the doctor and knock his guts out. "Sakura…we should be heading home."

Touya saw Sakura nod her head. He walked over to her and stared to lead her out of the hospital.

"Bye you guys," Sakura said to Tomoyo and Eriol as her brother led her out of the hospital.

"Bye Sakura," Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison.

The ride back home was with total silence. 

Touya looked over at his sister as he continued to drive. _'Poor Sakura,' Touya thought seeing how sad she was._

They reached their home not long later. Sakura walked up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door.

Touya walked over into the kitchen where Fujitaka was.

"How is Syaoran?" Fujitaka asked.

Touya shrugged. "We don't know. The doctor won't allow friends to go in to see him."

Fujitaka frowned. "That's terrible. How's Sakura taking this?"

Touya frowned. "Not very well."

Upstairs, Sakura looked out her bedroom window at the starry night with the white moon shinning brightly.

_'Baka doctor,' she thought.__ 'I just wish I knew if Syaoran was going to be okay or not. I hate the fact that I don't know.'—She saw a shooting star go across the sky and she closed her eyes—__'I wish for a happy ending. That's what I wish for.'_

Sakura then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

~*~

Syaoran opened his eyes the next morning to find that he wasn't familiar with his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Syaoran."

Syaoran gasped and turned to see his mother sitting right next to him. She had lines under her eyes showing him that she hadn't slept in awhile. 

"Mother!"

Yelan smiled at her son. "I'm glad to see you've awakened."

Syaoran blinked. "What happened? The last I remember is…" he trailed off. "SAKURA! WHERE IS SHE?! IS SHE OKAY???"

Yelan winced at her son's sudden outburst. "She's fine. The doctors wouldn't let friends come back to see you so her brother took her home. She felt really bad for what happened. She felt that it was her fault."

"But it wasn't," Syaoran said. "She was the one who said that I should not fight, but to keep up my pride and honor, I did. My immatureness caused Sakura to get hurt and for me to get stabbed…"—He touched his hip and winced--…painfully in the hip."

Yelan smiled and held her son's hand. "You've grown up so much, Syaoran."

"Mother?"

Yelan looked at her son. "Yes?"

"Mother…I love Sakura…with all my heart."

Yelan smiled and squeezed his hand. "I know. You didn't have to tell me. I believe I knew before you knew that you loved her. I also know that she loves you just as much as you love her."

"You do?" Syaoran asked. "How?"

Yelan smiled again. "The feeling comes along with being a mother."

"Oh."

Yelan stood up. "I'm going to go home and get refresh. Your sisters were here…"—She sighed—"…but they found a 'cute' guy to follow around."

Syaoran laughed. "That would be my sisters. Mother…do you think Sakura will stop by?"

Yelan frowned. "Even if she did, the doctors wouldn't let her in to see you, Syaoran. They said **_NO friends at all times."_**

"Baka doctors."

"I bet that she was saying the same, dear."

~*~

It took all of Sakura's might to pull herself out of bed that morning. She couldn't help, but want to stay home and sleep. After all, she stayed up late last night trying to figure out ways how to kill Syaoran's doctor.

Sakura took her seat in her Math class and looked over at the desk next to hers.

"Syaoran…" she mumbled. Sakura laid her head down on her desk.

_'I wonder if he's woken up yet,' she thought as the bell rang and class began._

The whole class period, Sakura's attention was else where. Her thoughts were floating over to what was happening to Syaoran at the hospital. That wasn't the only thing that was distracting Sakura. Her eyes weren't cooperating with her either. She felt them go cross eyed as she forced them to stay open. They would also shut for a couple more seconds then they were supposed to. Sakura almost jumped for joy when the bell rang.

The next two classes weren't any easier for Sakura except for the fact that it was easier to keep her eyes open in Gym then the other two classes…well excluding the beginning of the class. 

Sakura tried to listen as Mr. Asuka began to explain which sport they were going to do.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked sleepily.

Tomoyo, who was sitting right next to her, looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Wake me up when he shuts up," Sakura said and leaned onto Tomoyo's and started to drift off to sleep.

Mr. Asuka saw the girl fall asleep onto Tomoyo's shoulder, but didn't say anything. He heard about what had happen the night before in Sakura's life.

Finally the bell rang to end Sakura's last class. She left the campus for home. 

_'Finally!' Sakura cheered in her mind. __'I'll ask Onii-chan if we can go try to visit Syaoran!'_

Touya did take Sakura to the hospital, but when they returned home, Sakura was coming up with more and more ideas on how to kill that "baka doctor of Syaoran's." They did return to the hospital to try again, but after a couple more tries both of them gave up on seeing Syaoran. They did get to see his mother though and she did tell Syaoran that Sakura and Touya stopped by many times to visit, but couldn't get through to see him.

A couple weeks went by and Sakura still had yet had the chance to speak to Syaoran. 

One Saturday, Sakura couldn't stand being cooped up in the house any longer. 

"I'm going out!" she said to her brother and father and walked out of the house. She started to walk towards the University, hoping that it would cheer her up. She walked into the stadium and sat down on the first row of benches. 

She smiled at the memories that came to her mind.

_Oikawa smiled to her and turned to Syaoran. "How about this: the team who wins gets to take the Cherry Blossom…on a date."_

_Syaoran blinked. "A…date?"_

_Oikawa nodded. "Yes a date with her," he answered, pointed at Sakura._

_Syaoran frowned and looked up at Sakura, who looked a bit scared. "Fine I'm in, but I'll warn you though, I will NOT lose this," Syaoran growled. "She's one of the most sweetest girl I've ever met. I will not tolerate her being hurt in any way."_

_"Touching," Oikawa said. _

_"I will not let you win," Syaoran said, glaring at him._

Sakura smiled and looked down at another spot on the field. Another memory came to her.

_Syaoran and Eriol were both standing up in the stands and where in their own conversation about something she didn't know about._

_"Come on, Sakura."_

_Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo walking towards her._

_"Let's go speak to the guys before we go change," Tomoyo said._

_"Okay," Sakura agreed and followed Tomoyo over to the entrance of the stands and started to climb the steps up to where the boys where. They stood in the row that was right below the boys._

_Once the four of them started to get into a conversation…_

_"WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Sakura turned around just in time to see a soccer ball head right for her, but it missed and hit…_

_Syaoran._

_Syaoran started to lose his balance from the impact of the ball. He started to fall and on accident… _

_"Hoe!"_

_…He landed right on top of Sakura, who was standing right in front of him. They fell down another row of bleachers, but then stopped in an awkward position. Sakura landed underneath Syaoran and their lips brushed just slightly on accident._

_Both of them blushed crimson and stood up as fast as they could. Tomoyo and Eriol started to laugh._

_"Sorry, Sakura," Syaoran said, still blushing a nice color of red._

_"O-o-oh that's okay…S-s-Syaoran," Sakura stuttered, still blushing like crazy._

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh Syaoran."

"Yes?"

Sakura gasped and turned to see Syaoran standing not far from her. He didn't look to bad for a guy who had a knife sticking out of his hip not too long ago. He looked tired though. Sakura stood up and ran to him. She threw herself into his arms and started cry.

"I cannot believe it's you!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Syaoran smiled as he held her. "I'm sorry. My mother told me how rude the doctors were and how they said that you couldn't come back to see me."

Sakura giggled. "You'd be surprised how many ways I have came up with to kill a doctor."

Syaoran laughed. 

They released from their hug.

"I never really got to finish what I was going to say to you a couple weeks ago," Syaoran said.

Sakura's heart started to beat fast again. "No you didn't."

"Sakura, I…"

BAM!

A soccer ball came close to Sakura's head. She lost her balance from trying to dodge the next soccer ball that came shooting at her and landed on Syaoran.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOVE ON MY GUY!!!" 

Sakura and Syaoran turned to look who it was and sweatdropped. Sarah and the red haired girl that broke her nail, thanks to Molly and Meilin, were standing out on the field with a bunch of soccer balls laying in front of them.

"I thought we settled this with our bet, Sarah."

"THAT'S IT, SARAH!!!!!"

Sakura and Syaoran looked over and at the entrance to the field stood Meilin, Molly, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Molly had a sack thrown on her shoulder. She dumped the contents out of the bag which happened to be all soccer balls.

Meilin smiled and yelled, "IT'S TIME FOR SOME PAYBACK!!!!!!!" 

The six University students began their war with soccer balls.

Sakura, who was still on top of Syaoran, sweatdropped. "Aren't we ever going to get time _alone?"_

Syaoran shook his head. "Most likely not," he said.

Syaoran looked into her eyes as she looked into his.

"Sakura…" he trailed off when Sakura brought his lips to hers into a short, but passionate kiss. 

"Syaoran, I love you, but do you know why?"—Syaoran shook his head—"Because you showed me that I don't have to be scared anymore. You are always there protecting me so I know that I have no need to be scared anymore. That's why I love you."

Syaoran smiled and hugged her. "You are right. You have no need to be scared anymore. I'll always be there to love you and protect you, Sakura."

~*~

"Finally! We are out of here!" Sakura yelled as she threw her graduation cap into the air along with the rest of the graduating class.

Three years have gone by and finally, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Molly had just graduated from the University. They graduation was taking place outside. The sky was clear and sunny. Over the years, Sakura and Syaoran's relationship grew. As for Tomoyo and Eriol, they were getting married the month after graduation.

Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran. "Finally."

Syaoran smiled and kissed her. "You sound as if it was torture."

Sakura smiled. "Trying to get some time alone with you my first year here was torture."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "No kidding."

Sakura pulled Syaoran to where her father and brother where sitting. Syaoran's family sat right next to hers.

"Congratulation Kajiuu," Touya said.

Sakura growled. "Kajiuu ja nani!"

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo called out to them as she walked towards the two followed closely by Eriol. 

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo and Sakura hugged.

"At last," Tomoyo sighed. "We're done."

"You know, Syaoran," Eriol said to him, "I'm going to miss living with you."

Syaoran smiled. "I know. It's going to be hard."

Molly and Meilin ran over to group. 

"We've finally done!" Meilin cheered.

Sakura giggled and turned to look at Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sakura blinked and nodded her head. "Of course."

She held her breath as Syaoran got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. Sakura heard Syaoran's sisters sigh in the background.

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"

Sakura didn't hesitate. She threw her arms around Syaoran's neck.

"Of course I will!"

"KAAAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Syaoran's sisters, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Molly screamed all at once.

Syaoran slipped the ring onto Sakura's finger and kissed her. 

_'I know that you know this, my Cherry Blossom,' Syaoran thought as he watched Tomoyo, Meilin, Molly, and his sisters crowd around Sakura, __'but you don't need to be scared anymore for I am forever by your side.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

T_T It's done! I don't believe it! It is 4:30 a.m. but I wanted to get this done for you guys! I thought you guys would kill me otherwise. *Sigh* How did you guys like the final chapter? I liked Syaoran's last thought. ^_^ I thought it was kawaii. *cracks fingers* I've been typing way too much. Sorry I didn't have this done yesterday, but I wanted to watch Anastasia with my mother. Wondering what I'm going to do for my next story? It may not be put out for awhile since I'm going to finish this one Harry Potter story I kind of started. Here's a question though…how does this sound for my next CCS story:

AU Sakura is a New Yorker who lives among the riches in the 1890's. Syaoran is considered one of the poor in New York. What happens when they fall in love? S+S & E+T

Okay, I thought it sounded good, but I was trying to stay awake during my History class when I came up with this (we are learning about the 1890's). So…what do you guys think? Anyways, hope you guys loved the last and final chapter of "Don't Be Scared."

Once again, thank you all of you who made a review throughout the story. Your comments/death threats kept me going! ^_^

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom


End file.
